Les promesses de l'aube
by King Pumkin
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme a qui on avait pris ses mots, mais qui voulait faire entendre sa voix. C'est l'histoire d'un monde fou, d'une guerre, de sang et de causes, et au milieu, deux solitudes qui apprennent à s'aimer.


Bonjour à tous ^^

Me voici avec ce os, qui est originellement un cadeau pour tinette, en réponse au os qu'elle m'avait offert.

Alors, que dire ?

Ah oui.

Ce os est un MONSTRE. Sérieusement. Il fait **80 pages**, et c'est la chose la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite d'un seul trait.

Alors, ben... j'espére que vous l'aimerez *tremble*. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espére que ça se ressent *tremble encore plus*

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Les promesses de l'aube<strong>

* * *

><p>Rétrospectivement, tout avait commencé durant la bataille finale.<p>

Enfin, si on le prenait comme ça, tout avait commencé le jour où une entité supérieure en manque de distraction avait décidée de créer les premiers shinigamis et –pour faire bonne mesure- les hollows.

Mais passons.

Donc, tout avait commencé pendant la Bataille Finale (les autorités du Seireitei insistaient pour mettre les majuscules).

Kurosaki mettait à l'épreuve son courage et sa stupidité en affrontant Aizen, qui remettait négligemment sa mèche en place chaque fois qu'il parait un coup de zanpakuto, et les capitaines affrontaient les différents espadas.

C'était beau, c'était sanglant, et ça resterait dans les livres d'histoire comme la plus grande bataille que le monde céleste avait jamais connue.

Non, le cota de mensonge n'était pas encore atteint. Mais presque.

La vérité, c'était que, dans les deux camps, tout le monde souffrait.

Hitsugaya avait l'estomac qui partait en lambeaux, Hallibel avait eu le pied gelé par un jet de glace vicieux, les Vizards n'avaient plus leurs masques depuis longtemps, Komamura gisait à terre prés du corps de son ancien ami, Gin ricanait dans un coin en esquivant les attaques de Matsumoto…

Bref. Dans tous les cas, tout le monde en bavait, et priait secrètement pour qu'un des deux abrutis qui se battaient plus loin triomphe, _n'importe lequel, mais que ça finisse._

Ukitake se rappelait de la douleur sourde qui le prenait à l'épaule droite –le bras auquel elle aurait du être rattachée gisant à terre, très loin de là.

Il combattait l'espada numéro 1 : Stark.

A côté de lui, Shunsui chancelait dangereusement, la poitrine tailladée.

Et brusquement, tout avait fini.

Kurosaki ne raconta jamais l'entière vérité : il se contenta de quelques paroles sèches, qui ressemblaient la plupart du temps à « _il a baissé sa garde, j'en ai profité. Tchao »._

Mais les faits étaient là. Aizen avait péri, tué par un gamin qui n'avait pas seize ans.

_Putain d'ironie_, commenterait plus tard un Renji devenu borgne et cynique –mais la mort de Rukia n'y était probablement pas pour rien.

Et au moment exact où il trépassa, les arrancars se mirent à hurler.

Plus tard, Mayuri avait prouvé que tout ça était du fait de la destruction de l'Hogyoku, qui était mort en même temps qu'Aizen. Lorsque Kurosaki avait plongé son épée dans la poitrine du tyran, au centre exact de l'invention qui avait provoqué tout cela, l'énergie qui avait permit la transformation des hollows en arrancars s'étaient évaporée.

Pouf.

Comme ça.

_Trop fort, non ? La technologie, de nos jours…_

Avec stupéfaction, les shinigamis avaient vu leurs adversaires s'écrouler, et commencer à se métamorphoser –à régresser-.

Ca c'était manifesté différemment selon leur puissance : les Fraccions avaient juste –eh bien, elles avaient comme qui dirait _implosées_, alors que les espadas étaient retournés à leur forme originelle.

Hallibel s'était transformées en une sorte de… _poisson_ écailleux, qui s'était jeté sur tout ce qui bougeait, alors que Nnoitra était devenu une mante religieuse qui avait voulu massacrer le poisson –il s'était fait littéralement _bouffé_ en trois secondes.

Mais la transformation la plus étonnante avait été celle de Starck.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait pas eu.

Ses habits de cow-boy s'étaient évaporés, ses pistolets aussi, et il s'était retrouvé nu, Lilynette à ses côtés.

Ca, c'était avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Avec surprise, Ukitake avait vu les yeux de l'espada se remplir de larmes alors que sa Fraccion se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Stark s'était jeté sur elle, en bredouillant quelque chose que personne n'avait compris, et la petite fille avait explosée.

L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus qu'une vague lumière bleue qui était _entrée_ dans le corps de l'espada.

C'était à peu prés à ce moment précis qu'il s'était mis à hurler.

Dans le silence, ses cris avaient résonnés longtemps –jusqu'à ce qu'on le bâillonne, en fait.

Et à peine dix minutes après l'Exploit (même remarque que pour la Bataille Finale) de Kurosaki, Starck et Hallibel, les seuls survivants parmi les hollows, avaient été faits prisonniers.

Oh, et Shunsui était mort, aussi.

Dans l'allégresse générale, il n'y avait eu qu'Ukitake et Nanao pour le pleurer.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite.

Il fallut rentrer au Gotei, enterrer les morts (mais discrètement, parce que, tout de même, on n'allait pas gâcher une si belle victoire avec des questions de dommages collatéraux, si ?), répartir les postes vacants.

Liste des victimes ?

Kuchiki Rukia –tuée par Tosen, personne ne savait pourquoi.

Sajin Komamura –avait succombé à ses blessures. Bah, de toute manière, il faisait peur aux jeunes recrues. Et puis franchement, un _renard_, quoi. Pas une grosse perte, pas vrai ?

Momo Hinamori –mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait faire avec cette attaque-suicide sur Aizen ? Tss… foutue dépressive.

Nemu Kurotsuchi –boarf, Mayuri en fabriquerait une autre. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Ikkaku Madarame –mort cérébrale On l'avait débranché rapidement. _Juste un taré de la onzième division de moins._

Hanataro Yamada –juste un membre de la quatrième division. Pas quelqu'un d'important, en somme.

Kuchiki Byakuya –glorieux héros de guerre, paix à son âme. Un monument lui fut élevé.

Et beaucoup d'autres, -dont la petite lieutenante du capitaine Kenpachi-… bien sur, on ne comptait pas les hollows, ni les Vizards. Quantité négligeable.

La chambre des 46 avait généreusement accordé une journée de deuil à ceux qui le souhaitaient, parce qu'ils étaient humains, ils comprenaient les peines des gens. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bons, tout de même._

C'était donc dans une ambiance d'euphorie (_ils avaient battus les méchants !_) que les jours suivants s'égrenèrent à la Soul Society.

Les Vizards retournèrent se cacher : pendant un moment, ils avaient espérés que le Gotei les accepteraient –ils avaient aidé, et avaient perdu trois des leurs dans la bataille _merde quoi !-_ mais on leur avait poliment fait comprendre que le seul cadeau auquel ils auraient droit était une visite dans le laboratoire de Mayuri.

Personne ne les avait jamais revus.

Kurosaki aussi fut gentiment renvoyé dans le monde réel, son badge de shinigami remplaçant « mis en sécurité ».

Un bon héros était un héros mort ou –dans ce cas-là- réduit à l'impuissance.

Ichigo Kurosaki resterait un joli nom sur un monument et dans les manuels d'histoire.

Tout était bien.

_Happy End_

ooOoo

Ukitake se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il avait prit conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il était assis dans sa petite maison, située dans un des beaux quartiers du Seireitei, et il regardait le ciel.

Il n'était plus capitaine depuis longtemps : son moignon l'en empêchait.

Alors, on lui avait conseillé de prendre sa retraite –ce qu'il avait fait. Depuis, il vivait dans la petite maison qu'il avait acheté, prenait du thé, recevait des visites, et percevait tous les mois une pension et une prime pour « services rendus à la Soul Society ».

Et il était devenu –comme il aimait le dire à ses anciens sièges-, _un petit vieux heureux._

Il attendait la mort.

Avec le repos, ses fréquentes crises s'étaient un peu calmées, et les avancées médicales d'Unohana lui fournissaient des médicaments de plus en plus efficaces.

Mais il attendait toujours, avec le sourire.

Alors pour lui, _tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _

Il rendait régulièrement visite à la tombe de Shunsui, parfois avec Nanao, souvent seul. Il lui parlait peu, parce qu'il pensait qu'entre lui et son ami, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Ce jour-là, donc, il faisait merveilleusement beau.

Ukitake avait sourit en prenant sa tasse de thé, et avait songé que, décidemment, la paix était la plus belle des choses.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit le poisson.

Il n'avait plus pensé à la guerre depuis des années, ni même aux arrancars survivants ou à ce qu'il avait pu leurs arriver.

Le poisson glissait avec furie dans les rues, ses flancs d'os saignants de toutes parts.

Il écrasa quelques âmes, qui hurlèrent, avant de s'arrêter, face à un mur.

Ce qui avait autrefois été une jeune femme fière et arrogante s'écroula. Ses ouïes d'os s'agitaient misérablement, réclamant un reiatsu qu'elle n'avait plus.

A ce moment, des dizaines de shinigamis surgirent à sa poursuite, et la transpercèrent de grandes piques.

Ils soulevèrent avec difficulté le poisson qui gigotait pitoyablement, en commentant la chose entre eux :

_Mais comment ça a pu s'échapper ? Il a même pas de pattes !

_Avec ces monstres-là, va savoir… enfin, le principale, c'est qu'on l'ait capturé.

_Ouais. T'as vu comment il remue ?

_C'est dégeulasse.

_Hey, le poisson ! Tu m'entends ? Hurla un shinigami. T'es vraiment minable ! Et dire que t'as été fort… regarde-toi ! T'es juste une loque !

Ils ricanèrent entre eux.

_Allez les gars, on ramène ça au capitaine ! Ordonna un homme.

Ils plongèrent le poisson d'os dans un filet, et le trainèrent lourdement.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparut.

La tasse de thé d'Ukitake gisait sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'ancien capitaine se vit tel qu'il était : _une loque bouffie de suffisance._

Il revoyait sans cesse le poisson se débattre désespérément. Ce poisson qui avait été humain. Et l'air bête et méchant des shinigamis, qui riaient entre eux.

Avec effroi, Ukitake se souvint qu'il avait eu le même genre de rire, des siècles plus tôt.

Et il réalisa que l'humanité était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

_Alors non, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

ooOoo

_Il faut changer les choses, déclara Ukitake à Nanao, qui venait lui rendre visite.

La nouvelle capitaine –elle avait été nommée un an après la fin de la guerre- afficha un air surpris :

_Quelles choses ?

_Tout, fit l'homme. Le système, le Gotei. Tout.

_Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, Ukitake, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ! C'est la période la plus prospère que nous ayons jamais connu ! La paix est là, les traîtres ont été exécutés, tout va bien !

Alors, n'y tenant plus, Ukitake lui raconta tout : le poisson évadé, ses flancs sanglants, le rire des shinigamis, et sa prise de conscience.

Nanao haussa les épaules.

« Vous imaginez des choses. Encore un peu de thé ? »

ooOoo

La tombe de Shunsui Kyoraku était une simple pierre commémorative posée un peu à l'écart du Gotei, parmi toutes les autres victimes.

Ukitake n'y alla pas. Pour la première fois, il sentait que l'esprit de son ami ne résidait pas au milieu de ce cimetière artificiel.

A la place, il se dirigea dans la forêt qui bordait la Soul Society, et s'adossa à un arbre.

Voilà. Le lieu de sa première rencontre avec Shunsui.

Ici, il pourrait lui parler.

_Je… commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre.

Mais qu'allait-il dire ?

Qu'il avait eu une soudaine prise de conscience ? Qu'il avait un élan de révolte envers le Gotei ? Que personne ne le prenait au sérieux ?

La vérité le frappa : il n'avait pas les mots pour raconter tout cela.

Il ne pouvait pas –plus- mettre des phrases sur ses sentiments, se confier avec sincérité, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La paix factice qui s'était installée avait étouffée sa voix et son âme.

Il voulut pleurer.

Echoua.

Même ça, on lui avait pris.

_Il n'était plus rien. Plus rien du tout._

_Juste un petit vieux malheureux._

ooOoo

Depuis longtemps, Ukitake n'avait plus touché à un pinceau.

Les rapports lui avaient laissé suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il songe à écrire à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir.

Pourtant, des années plus tôt, il aimait coucher sur papiers des contes fictifs, que se soit pour amuser Shunsui ou juste rêver.

Alors quand était-il devenu paresseux au point de ne plus se donner la peine de créer quelque chose ?

Ukitake s'installa à son bureau, et saisit une feuille blanche.

Il ne souriait plus.

Il ignorait quand il avait cessé de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour se relever et faire quelque chose.

Il savait juste que le vent de la révolte soufflait en lui, _et putain qu'il se sentait jeune ! _

L'homme saisit un pinceau, et le trempa dans l'encre.

Le Gotei, les idées bien-pensantes, sa faiblesse d'esprit, la paix factice, la pourriture sous-jacente de l'humanité lui avaient coupé la parole.

Qu'à cela ne tienne : il allait écrire.

Et, il se le promettait, ses mots créerait une tempête, au sein du Gotei !

Il ferait bouger les choses. Il évaporerait le bouillard de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie qui pesait sur la Soul Society depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

_J'ignore si ce que je fais est bien, Shunsui… mais je le fais, et je le ferais jusqu'au bout ! _

Oui. Il bouleverserait les mentalités.

Il changerait le monde.

Ukitake se mit au travail, et traça les premiers kanjis sur sa feuille.

ooOoo

Cela lui prit trois mois.

Trois mois de travail acharné, au mépris de sa santé déjà vacillante.

Trois mois qu'il utilisa à finaliser son livre.

Personne n'était au courant –ils l'auraient pris pour un fou. Ukitake avait travaillé seul.

Et finalement, au bout de trois mois, il avait réussi.

Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire, tout ce qu'il avait toujours contenu était dedans.

Y était déballé la vérité sur les méfaits d'Aizen, ses manipulations sur les Vizards, -mais aussi le douloureux cas de Kaien Shiba-, qu'on avait ensuite tenté d'exterminer. Leur fuite, et puis leur aide pendant la guerre. Les pertes qu'ils avaient subis, et pour tout remerciement leur expulsion.

Il relatait aussi la corruption de la chambre de 46, qui avait fermé les yeux sur les activités d'Aizen, et leur aveuglement sur le cas de Rukia, le procès qui n'avait pas eu lieu, et son exécution sommaire.

Il parlait aussi d'Ichigo Kurosaki, qui était condamné sur Terre, sans son badge. Des services qu'il avait rendus et de l'empressement du Gotei à le renvoyer dans le monde des humains.

Plus largement, il s'était étendu à tout le système de la Soul Society : du désordre qui régnait dans les quartiers, et de toutes les choses qu'on aurait pu faire pour arranger les conditions de vie des habitants.

Du favoritisme honteux dont bénéficiaient les nobles, de tous les pots-au-vin qu'ils versaient à l'administration pour camoufler leurs malversations.

Des cachots de la seconde division, où on envoyait tous les shinigamis qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, aussi.

Enfin, il abordait le sujet tabou de la douzième division, et des expériences de Mayuri.

Il dévoilait ce que faisait le scientifique sur ses propres shinigamis, et le fait que le Soutaicho ferme les yeux dessus. La création d'êtres humains artificiels, tels que Nemu, leur utilisation abusive, et les atrocités qui étaient faites sur des êtres vivants.

Son livre était une bombe, et Ukitake comptait bien la faire exploser.

Pour cela, il avait rapidement trouvé un éditeur, en la personne de Kukkaku Shiba.

La jeune femme avait lu son livre, et s'était montrée impatiente de le publier pour le faire circuler dans tout le Gotei.

Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

_Aujourd'hui était le jour où la Soul Society exploserait._

ooOoo

Assis sur sa chaise, Ukitake caressait de son unique main la couverture de son livre.

_Eh bien, Shunsui, on dirait que les choses bougent enfin, murmura-t-il.

C'était un euphémisme : depuis la parution de son ouvrage, les populations commençaient à se révolter, et même les shinigamis –pas les grandes instances- protestaient contre le système actuel.

_Tu te souviens lorsque nous refaisions le monde, tous les deux ? Questionna l'homme. Eh bien je viens de concrétiser nos rêves, mon vieil ami. Je refais le monde.

Il se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Parce que si les choses bougeaient, les mots restaient désespérément coincés dans sa gorge.

_Ukitake-dono ? Fit une voix grave.

L'homme leva les yeux, pour rencontrer un regard bleu-vert et des cheveux blancs.

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait bien changé, se dit-il.

Il avait un peu grandi, certes, mais pas de beaucoup. La véritable différence n'était pas au niveau physique : elle se situait surtout dans le regard éperdument vide qu'il jetait autour de lui.

L'enfant prodige du Gotei était mort il y avait des années. Ne restait que le toutou qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

_Entre, Toshiro-kun, lança Ukitake. Prend donc un siège ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

C'était une question idiote. Le retraité savait parfaitement pourquoi le jeune capitaine était là.

_Je viens de la part du Soutaicho, articula Toshiro. C'est à propos de votre livre.

_Eh bien, que de sérieux ! Veux-tu un bonbon ? Proposa Ukitake.

Un instant, il crut apercevoir une lueur au fond des grands yeux du jeune homme, et il eu en face de lui le gamin qui lui hurlait de remballer ses bonbons et de l'appeler Hitsugaya-taicho.

Mais une fraction de seconde après, plus rien.

_Non, merci, Ukitake-dono. Comme je le disais, je suis là pour vous parler de votre ouvrage.

Une voix plate et sans émotion. _Qu'il était loin, le temps où un gosse raide rougissait de rage pour le plus grand plaisir du capitaine de la treizième division… _

_Nous aimerions tous que vous le retiriez de la vente. Il dit des choses fausses, et-

_Comment va Rangiku-san, Toshiro-kun ? Questionna soudainement Ukitake.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'interrompit, et ferma la bouche.

_Elle est morte, dit-il finalement. Elle s'est suicidée un mois après l'exécution d'Ichimaru.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

_Oh, murmura l'homme. Sincères condoléances, Toshiro-kun. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hitsugaya ne reprenne la parole :

_Pourriez-vous ne plus diffuser ce livre ? Ainsi que je l'ai dit, il y a des choses fausses à l'intérieur, et le Gotei n'aime pas la diffamation.

_Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas fait un procès ? Rétorqua Ukitake avec douceur. S'il y a des _choses fausses_, pourquoi ne pas m'attaquer en justice ? Vous seriez en droit, pourtant.

A cet instant, Hitsugaya sembla à courts de mots, et l'ancien capitaine en profita.

_Peut-être est-ce parce que, justement, il n'y a que des vérités ?

L'adolescent cligna lentement des yeux.

_Est-ce un refus, Ukitake-dono ? Demanda-t-il.

_Effectivement. Je ne retirerais pas ce livre : il contient des choses trop importantes pour être cachées.

_Je vois, énonça lentement Hitsugaya.

Il inclina la tête, et se leva.

_Merci de m'avoir reçu. Au revoir, Ukitake-dono.

_Au revoir, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir quand il se figea. Il tourna la tête, et le regard marron d'Ukitake se planta dans le sien.

_Pourquoi… murmura le capitaine de la dixiéme division. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé _Hitsugaya-taicho _?

Ukitake sourit, mais c'était un sourire résigné, et froid, aussi.

_Eh bien, à présent, vous n'avez plus rien du Toshiro que j'ai connu. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Pendant quelques secondes, un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux si bleus de l'adolescent.

Il les ferma, et se détourna.

Il sortit sans un mot.

Ukitake resta seul, son livre dans les mains.

_Veux-tu que je te dise, Shunsui ? Interrogea-t-il le vide devant lui. Je vois ce qu'il est devenu… et je réalise que je ne lui en veux même pas.

ooOoo

Ukitake ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans le laboratoire de Mayuri, accompagné par une vingtaine de shinigamis, zanpakutos dégainés.

Il n'était plus un guerrier depuis longtemps, _alors que diable foutait-il ici, avec les combattants qui décimaient le Gotei ? _

Les hommes de la Révolution, comme ils aimaient à s'appeler, avancèrent, et l'un d'eaux souffla à Ukitake :

_ Nous allons laisser deux des nôtres ici, taicho. S'il-vous-plait, restez avec eux.

L'ancien capitaine hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, les autres shinigamis lui sourirent, et se détournèrent en hurlant des slogans comme « A bas la corruption ! », « la Révolution vaincra ! » et autres.

Parce que oui, c'était la Révolution.

La guerre civile.

La révolte.

_Le gros bordel, quoi._

Ukitake ne savait pas grand-chose de ce mouvement : il avait put capter quelques bribes dans le désordre et l'excitation qui régnait, et avait conclu que son livre avait ouvert les yeux aux gens, et qu'ils comptaient bien changer le système du Gotei.

Les civils étaient aux portes des divisions torches enflammées à la main, en hurlant qu'ils voulaient une nouvelle organisation des quartiers du Rukongai, et puis la mort des dictateurs, tant qu'on y était.

Tous voulaient changer le monde, et pour ce faire, ils avaient décidé de tout détruire. _Faire table rase sur le passé._

Ils avaient donc (tout naturellement) décidés d'y entrainer leur chef, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes proclamés, afin qu'il les guide dans leur œuvre.

_Super. T'as vu, Shunsui ? Je suis une star ! _

Ha, ha, ha.

Bref. Passons.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Ukitake s'était retrouvé embarqué malgré lui dans l'expédition, et qu'il se retrouvait actuellement face aux scientifiques de la douzième division, solidement ligotés, qui l'assassinaient du regard.

Sa côte de popularité –qui n'était déjà pas bien haute- venait de descendre dans le négatif.

Dommage.

L'homme soupira. Ces jeunes gens étaient bien gentils, à vouloir changer le monde, mais ils n'avaient strictement rien compris au message de son ouvrage : _la violence et les extrêmes en tous genres sont toujours stériles._

Soudain, une pensée le frappa avec la force d'un boulet de canon, et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Peut-être que le poisson était là ? Peut-être était-il encore vivant ?

Ukitake abandonna les deux shinigamis et, sans tenir compte de leurs cris, se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'expérimentation du Mayuri.

Un énorme squelette pendait au plafond. Il avait des nageoires.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs blêmit.

_Tiens tiens… comme on se retrouve… ricana une voix inconnue.

La porte de la salle se ferma avec un claquement sourd.

Mayuri fit craquer ses doigts, et Ukitake lui fit face.

_Kurotsuchi-taicho, murmura-t-il.

_Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Rétorqua Mayuri en posant la main sur son sabre. Vous êtes venus avec mes futurs sujets d'étude ? Comme c'est aimable…

_Ces hommes ne sont pas des choses que vous pouvez découper selon votre bon plaisir ! S'énerva Ukitake. Ce… ce…

A nouveau, sa voix ne fut plus qu'un filet, et disparut complètement.

_Non ! Pas maintenant ! _

Ses mots ne pouvaient pas s'envoler ! Pas encore ! Il venait tout juste de faire entendre sa voix à travers son livre, on ne pouvait pas le briser une nouvelle fois !

Le rire de Mayuri le convainquit que si.

_Alors Ukitake, on n'a plus les mots ? Dommaaaaage ! Si vous voulez, je me ferais un plaisir de découper votre gorge pour savoir de quoi il en retourne !

Le scientifique eu un énorme sourire, et sortit son sabre.

Ukitake ferma les yeux. _La violence est stérile. Toujours stérile._

_Mais parfois nécessaire._

Il dégaina son zanpakuto.

ooOoo

Epuisé, Ukitake s'accouda contre le mur, en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front.

Face à lui, la tête de Mayuri riait encore, à trois mètres de son corps.

Ukitake détestait la violence, les combats, et tout le reste. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était retraité, manchot et malade comme un chien qu'il fallait le prendre pour un faible incapable de se défendre ! La confiance en soi et la paix, voilà ce qui avait perdu Mayuri.

_Please, don't rest in peace._

Il fixa le sang qui coulait au sol, et se pencha sur le côté : il eu tout juste le temps de se mettre à genoux avant de vomir tout ce qu'il avait.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de rejeter tripes et boyaux, il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Les orbites vides de ce qui avait un jour été l'espada numéro trois le fixaient.

_Je… je…

_Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu te sauver, Hallibel Tia. Pardonnes-moi._

_Je…

_Je peux le dire ! _

_Je…

Il ne pouvait pas. Une fois de plus, les serres de sa faiblesse l'étranglaient.

Ukitake se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ? _

_Taicho ? Ta- TAICHO ! Vous allez bien ?

Un shinigami se jeta sur lui pour l'épauler, avant de voir les deux parties du corps sans vie de Mayuri.

_Vous l'avez tué, taicho ? Wow ! C'est-

_Arrêtez… murmura Ukitake.

_Arrêtez de vous réjouir de la mort des autres. Arrêtez de m'appeler taicho. Je ne suis pas votre taicho. Je ne suis plus personne._

Rien ne sortit, et le shinigami battit des paupières.

_Euh… bref. On a trouvé quelque chose, taicho ! Vous devriez venir voir, ce fou gardait des monstres chez lui !

Ukitake leva la tête, et suivit sans un mot le jeune homme, qui le conduisit jusqu'à une autre salle.

Une quinzaine de shinigamis y étaient regroupés, autour d'une forme allongée.

A l'entrée de l'ancien capitaine, ils le fixèrent tous.

_Regardez, taicho ! Fit l'un d'eux.

Il pointa du doigt la silhouette qui gisait.

_On l'a trouvé dans une des cages, et on pense que c'est un sujet d'expérience abimé. On allait l'achever.

Ukitake s'approcha, et eu un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant la forme évanouit.

_Coyote Stark. Primera espada. _

Un shinigami leva son sabre.

_Non ! Attendez ! Cria l'homme en s'interposant.

Le soldat s'interrompit et prit un air surpris.

_Qu'y a-t-il, taicho ? Vous ne voulez pas soulager ses douleurs ?

Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux. _Soulager les douleurs ? En le tuant ? Appelez donc un médecin, plutôt ! _

Il se reprit en se rappelant que la quatrième division était du côté du Gotei, et que les soigneurs avaient pour mission de tuer les rebelles.

Sans parler, il se pencha, et chargea sur son épaule le corps inconscient, qui gémit doucement.

L'ancien espada était dans un sale état : son corps était recouvert de cicatrices, dont certaines saignaient toujours.

_Je le prends avec moi. Je saurais le soigner, déclara Ukitake, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

Il ne dit rien quand à l'identité du blessé, parce que ni lui ni l'ancien capitaine ne seraient probablement repartis vivants de la salle.

Au bord de la mort ou pas, un hollow restait un hollow, et ceux qui en prenaient soin des traîtres.

_C'est fou comme les mentalités évoluent, non ? _

Ukitake s'éloigna du groupe, et sortit de la division en veillant à maintenir le corps sur son épaule stable (ce qui, avec un seul bras, n'était pas aisé). Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'aider ce hollow, qui était le responsable de son bras tranché, mais il le faisait.

Une fois dehors, il utilisa le shunpo, et se retrouva dans une rue isolée et déserte.

Il allait partir, quand une fine silhouette s'interposa.

Elle avait les cheveux blancs.

Hitsugaya Toshiro le regarda longuement, et Ukitake retint son souffle.

Il ne pourrait jamais affronter –et battre- le capitaine de la dixiéme division. Pas avec un corps sur l'épaule et un bras en moins.

Il était foutu.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux, et se détourna.

L'instant d'après, il allait rejoindre l'escouade de shinigamis qui combattait les rebelles.

Ukitake respira.

Il souriait.

ooOoo

Dehors, c'était la guerre. Encore.

Tous souffraient : que se soient les rebelles, sauvages mais minoritaires, ou les shinigamis du Gotei, nombreux, mais empâtés par des années de paix.

Ils se déchiraient, et mourraient.

Dans l'abri d'Ukitake loin, très loin des combats et du sang, c'était le calme.

Il avait emménagé en catastrophe dans une petite maison que Kukkaku lui avait prêtée, au milieu d'une forêt.

De temps en temps, les Shiba venaient lui rendre visite, l'informant de l'avancée des combats.

Ils lui avaient également amenée une alliée, à sa plus grande surprise : Kotetsu Isane.

La jeune fille avait timidement expliquée qu'entre une quatrième division où tous étaient traités comme des esclaves sans que personne ne fasse rien, et l'espoir d'un monde où les médecins seraient reconnus, elle avait choisi.

Plus tard, elle avait également ajoutée que sa sœur l'avait chargée de veiller sur son ancien capitaine, dont la santé l'inquiétait.

Ukitake avait sourit, mais avait répondu que c'était plutôt pour son malade _à lui_ qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Coyote Stark. Ex-premier espada, ex-adversaire d'Ukitake et Shunsui, ex-prisonnier, ex-cobaye de Mayuri, et nouveau protégé du retraité.

Il n'avait pas ouvert un œil depuis que l'homme l'avait sauvé, une semaine auparavant, et une gangue blanche avait recouvert son corps.

_« C'est probablement pour s'occuper de ses blessures_, avait estimé Isane en fronçant les sourcils. _Enfin, je crois. Nous ne savons rien du monde de guérison des hollows, après tout._ »

Ukitake avait hoché la tête, et était retourné surveiller son malade.

Parce que c'était ce qu'était devenu Stark : le hollow, l'adversaire, l'ennemi, tout cela s'était effacé, au profit d'une nouvelle dénomination. _Son malade._

C'était un sentiment nouveau, pour le shinigami, que cela. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus le faible, celui sur lequel il fallait sans cesse veiller, et _sur_veiller, de peur qu'il ne se casse, comme un jouet trop fragile.

Non, pour la première fois, Ukitake était celui qui _protégeait_.

C'était étrange, et c'était grisant.

Se sentir responsable, lui qui avait toujours était la responsabilité, le fardeau. _Etre fort._

L'ancien capitaine sourit en passant une main tranquille sur la couverture d'os qui recouvrait Stark. C'était un toucher inhabituel, solide et doux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

Ukitake leva les yeux au plafond. Parfois, il lui arrivait de revoir le squelette géant d'Hallibel Tia, en train de le fixer sans le voir.

Peut-être que, quelque part, il se disait qu'en sauvant Stark, il se rachetait. Un peu.

Mais les mots n'arrivaient toujours pas à sortir.

ooOoo

_Il avait mal._

_Il n'avait plus mal au corps, comme quand il était dans la Cage. _

_Il avait mal dans son cœur. Comme Avant._

_Quand il était encore tout seul._

_Parce que maintenant aussi, il était tout seul._

_Lilynette était repartit dans son esprit, et elle s'était fondue en lui._

_Il était complet, mais il avait mal._

_Il avait beaucoup trop mal. Il voulait arrêter d'avoir mal. _

_Il voulait retourner dans le Néant. Comme dans l'Encore-Avant. Quand il n'avait pas de conscience._

_Il voulait arrêter d'avoir mal. _

_Il voulait arrêter d'être seul._

_Il voulait arrêter d'être lui._

_Il voulait tout arrêter._

ooOoo

Ukitake fronça les sourcils en entendant les nouvelles.

Les rebelles perdaient du terrain, et le Gotei devenait chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Et il était désormais l'Ennemi numéro 1 de la Soul Society.

_La Résistance s'organise mieux, fit Kukkaku en tirant sur sa pipe. Il y a des meetings, et puis des stratèges, aussi. Kenpachi s'est rallié à nous, et d'autres sont sur le point de le faire. On a des espions partout, et ils dépistent ceux qui en ont marre de la tyrannie du Soutaicho.

Elle sourit.

_On les buttera, Jyushiro. On les buttera !

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

_Et ton malade, il va mieux ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_Il se remet, répondit Ukitake, en veillant à rester évasif.

_On cherche à contacter Kisuke, poursuivit soudainement Kukkaku. Mais aller sur Terre, c'est dur, surtout qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de moyen. On voudrait le convaincre d'aller avec nous dans la bataille, et d'amener les Vizards.

_Ils ne viendront jamais, répliqua l'ancien capitaine.

La noble soupira.

_Ouais, après ce que les pourris leurs ont fait… je les comprends, mais ça nous aiderait bien.

Elle renifla avec dépit, et se leva de sa chaise.

_Bon, j'y vais. Je viendrais peut-être plus aussi souvent : on pense qu'il y a une taupe chez nous, et j'voudrais pas que tu te fasses arrêter à cause de moi.

_Je m'en sortirais, assura Ukitake.

Kukkaku lui sourit légèrement, et tourna la poignée de la porte.

_Fais attention à toi, souffla-t-elle pour tout au revoir.

L'homme hocha la tête, et la regarda partir sans un mot.

Une fois qu'elle eu disparut, il se détourna, et repartit dans la chambre de son malade sans un mot.

_J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours, Shunsui. Mais dehors vient plus prêt de notre porte à chaque instant qui passe. La guerre arrive, mon ami._

Il soupira.

_J'espère seulement que je pourrais protéger Stark et Isane quand le moment sera venu…_

Le sourire d'Ukitake se fana.

ooOoo

_Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne voulait s'arrêter ? _

_Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il devait être arrêté, s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger._

_Alors pourquoi avait-il mal ? _

_Pourquoi sa douleur ne s'était-elle pas arrêtée ? _

_POURQUOI NE POUVAIT-IL PAS BOUGER, SI RIEN NE S'ETAIT ARRETE ? _

_POURQUOI ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

_Il voulut crier. Il ne put pas. Il n'avait plus de voix._

_POURQUOI ?_

_Un élan de rage, sublimé par la douleur, le saisit, et il voulut exploser. Exploser la douleur. Exploser le Néant. Exploser son immobilité. S'exploser. _

_Soudainement quelque chose se mit à bouillir en lui et, perdu dans sa colère, il ne put que s'en emparer. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il avait toujours mal._

_POURQUOI ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

_Il ne voulait plus être immobile ! Il ne voulait plus être seul ! Il ne voulait plus souffrir ! Il ne voulait plus être victime de ce silence et de cette immobilité ! _

_Il avait été le primera espada ! Il avait été craint ! _

_Un relent d'orgueil fit redoubler sa colère._

_Il ne voulait plus de la douleur. Il ne voulait plus de la solitude. Il ne voulait plus subir. _

_ALORS MAINTENANT, IL DECIDAIT._

_Avec un cri muet, et relâcha tout son reiatsu._

_Le noir vola en éclat._

ooOoo

_Isane-san ! ISANE-SAN ! Venez vite ! Hurla Ukitake en sortant la tête par la porte.

La jeune fille, inquiète, s'approcha, avant d'être soufflée par une déflagration de reiatsu d'une puissance surnaturelle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-elle en entrant péniblement dans la pièce.

_Je l'ignore ! Rétorqua l'ancien capitaine en tentant de se rapprocher du lit. Mais je crois bien que notre malade n'est plus endormi !

Isane plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui s'agitait sur le matelas.

De grands éclats d'os volaient à travers la pièce, au fur et à mesure que le cocon qui avait enveloppé Coyote Stark explosait, au rythme de ses hurlements.

Un reiatsu presque irréel s'échappait de par tous les pores de sa peau, et ses yeux exorbités roulaient dans leurs orbites.

C'était puissant, c'était effrayant, c'était fantastique.

Et d'une certaine manière, _c'était beau._

Fasciné par la forme qui se débattait entre les draps, Ukitake avança doucement, luttant contre la vague irrépressible d'énergie qui s'échappait du corps tordu par la douleur.

Finalement, au prix d'un effort qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire, l'homme pu parvenir au niveau du hollow.

Et une fois qu'il pu voir clairement son visage, Ukitake se figea.

Stark pleurait.

D'énormes larmes sanglantes roulaient hors de ses yeux pour couler le long de son visage, et aller s'échouer sur son corps.

Stark pleurait.

Une énorme boule monta le long de la gorge d'Ukitake. Lui aussi voulut pleurer.

Mais les larmes ne venaient toujours pas.

Il voulut le réconforter.

Mais les mots restaient bloqués.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. _Rien du tout._

Alors, lentement, Ukitake leva la main, pour la poser sur le front de l'espada. C'était tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire pour l'homme torturé devant lui.

Il haït son impuissance.

Il se haït.

ooOoo

_Au fond de sa douleur, Stark sentit quelque chose sur lui._

_C'était doux et chaud. _

_Etrange._

_Il voulut toucher cette chose, la voir, lui demander qui elle était, et de quel droit elle se posait sur lui. _

_Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui._

_Il ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait même pas. Il le sentait. _

_C'était une boule d'émotions brutes, prêtes à exploser. Impuissance, désespoir, colère, impatience, brutalité, rage, chagrin._

_Et solitude._

_Brusquement, Stark se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire._

_Quelqu'un d'autre avait mal. _

_Quelqu'un d'autre était seul. _

_Quelqu'un d'autre était triste. _

_Il y avait quelqu'un qui était comme lui. _

_Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette pensée le rassura un peu. _

_Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger. _

ooOoo

_Comment va-t-il ? Souffla Ukitake, assis sur une chaise.

Isane se laissa tomber sur un siège, et accepta avec un sourire la tasse de thé que lui tendait l'ancien capitaine.

_Il est épuisé. Son corps a relâché toute l'énergie qu'il emmagasinait pour se débarrasser de la coquille d'os, et il doit récupérer.

_Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Interrogea l'homme.

La shinigamie ferma les yeux réfléchit un instant.

_Au vu de la quantité de reiatsu qui a été dépensée, articula-t-elle finalement, j'aurais tendance à dire deux ou trois mois. Mais je n'ai d'expérience que sur les shinigamis, et il est possible que le métabolisme des hollows soit différent…

Isane laissa échapper un soupir. _Si seulement Unohana-taicho était là ! Elle saurait quoi faire, elle…_

Mais Unohana-taicho ne s'était pas jointe à la rébellion : elle était restée fidèle au Gotei, soignant tous les blessés, sans distinction de camps.

La politique et la guerre n'étaient pas son domaine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver des vies.

Personne ne le savait encore, mais son credo lui serait fatal puisque, dans trois semaines, le Soutaicho la ferait exécuter pour haute trahison : elle aurait commit l'erreur de sauver la vie de Kukkaku en stoppant son hémorragie à la cuisse.

Isane se suiciderait dés la fin de la guerre, une fois qu'elle saurait qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle, dans le vague espoir de rejoindre celle qui avait été plus qu'une mère pour elle.

Mais pour le moment, elle se contentait de soupirer.

Ukitake la regarda quelques instants, avant de murmurer « Très bien. Merci, Isane-san. », et de se lever.

Il fit un sourire à la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait Stark.

L'espada était quasiment tel qu'il l'avait vu durant la bataille : grand, fin, et beau. Il n'y avait plus aucune race des cicatrices qui le défiguraient ni de l'amaigrissement que lui avait procuré son séjour dans les laboratoires de Mayuri.

L'ancien capitaine regarda le visage serein, reposé, du hollow, et passa son unique main sur le large front pâle qui luisait à la lumière du soleil.

Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de Stark lorsqu'il avait posé sa paume sur son visage, dans le vain espoir de le calmer.

L'ex-espada avait ouvert de grands yeux, et son regard gris clair s'était planté avec violence dans celui d'Ukitake. Ensuite, quelque chose était passé entre eux.

Et Jyushiro avait _su_, brusquement, que cet homme était aussi seul que lui.

Quelque part, ça l'avait réconforté : son malade n'avait que lui auquel se raccrocher. Lui aussi, il était un solitaire forcé.

Ils étaient peut-être seuls, mais ils étaient seuls à deux.

Ukitake se mit à caresser le visage de la silhouette endormie. Ca lui faisait du bien, de sentir cette peau rouler sous ses doigts.

… _Shunsui, je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou._

Eh bien peut-être le devenait-il vraiment.

Bah, au fond, peut importait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait un petit peu moins seul.

ooOoo

_KENPACHI, PUTAIN, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? Hurla Kukkaku en plantant son épée –pas un zanpakuto, une simple épée-, dans le ventre d'un shinigami.

L'ancien capitaine se contenta d'hurler de rire en découpant des hommes en rondelle.

La jeune femme grogna entre ses dents et expédia un soldat de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un solide coup de pied.

_FAIS-LES RECULER AU LIEU D'ATTENDRE QU'ILS VIENNENT ! Beugla-t-elle.

Kenpachi la regarda, soupira, puis reprit son rire dément et se mit à avancer vers des shinigamis de plus en plus terrifiés.

De leurs côtés, les rebelles regagnaient un peu de terrain, mais au prix de nombreux morts et blessés.

Kukkaku profita d'un instant de répit pour remonter le courage de ses troupes, au prix de nombreux hurlements et poings levés.

_ON VA Y ARRIVER ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. ON LES AURA !

Les rebelles acquiescèrent, et repartirent au combat avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Soudain, ils se figèrent.

Devant eux, Kira, qui avait atteint le Bankai et était passé capitaine de la troisième division, les regardait d'un air impassible.

Kukkaku jeta un regard à Kenpachi : il était le seul capable de l'affronter.

_Bankai, murmura Kira sans changer d'expression.

Immédiatement, l'air se fit plus lourd, et Kukkaku crut qu'elle allait étouffer. La gravité s'alourdissait de plus en plus, et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle allait céder et s'écraser au sol.

Ce fut avant qu'elle ne remarque que leurs adversaires étaient tous par terre, et qu'un filet de sang coulait de leur bouche.

_Je ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement, fit calmement l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Ensuite, il revint en shikai, et se détourna des rebelles.

La tête du premier shinigami qui revenait à l'attaque vola à trente mètres de là.

Kukkaku sourit, et se remit à combattre.

ooOoo

_Il avait mal._

_Un peu. _

_C'était une douleur lancinante, comme un point de côté, et terriblement agaçante. Stark savait qu'il la ressentirait probablement toujours._

_Dans un sens, c'était tristement ironique : il avait eu mal lorsque son âme s'était scindée en deux, pour donner corps à Lilynette. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, son esprit, entier, uni, le faisait souffrir encore plus._

_Et pourtant…_

_Dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix –qui ressemblait atrocement à celle de son ancienne Fraccion- lui hurlait de ne plus se morfondre dans la douleur._

_Mais il était fatigué. Son accès de colère (ou peut-être était-ce de la folie ?) qu'il avait eu quelques jours, ou même quelques mois, plus tôt, l'avait complètement vidé._

_Il était toujours aussi paresseux, soupira la voix._

_Manifestement, il commençait aussi à devenir fou, songea-t-il en haussant des épaules mentales._

_La voix commença à s'énerver, à hausser le ton, pour lui dire que non, il n'était pas fou, et qu'il ferait mieux de se bouger les miches (Stark haussa un sourcil imaginaire à l'entente du mot) et d'ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toute parce que, vraiment, ça commençait à devenir lassant de l'entendre se lamenter sur son sort._

_Alors, tout doucement, Stark sourit. _

_Peut-être que Lilynette n'avait pas totalement disparue, en fait._

_Il y eu un soupir dans son esprit. « Evidemment gros bêta, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » _

_« Il t'en a fallu, du temps. »_

_La douleur se mit à refluer._

_Un peu._

_Stark ouvrit les yeux._

ooOoo

_Isane-san ! Isane-san !

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, inquiète.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle en courant vers la chambre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit ni bout d'os de la taille de son bras voler, ni reiatsu monstrueux exploser, ni ancien capitaine paniquer.

Tiens ? Etrange.

_Il a ouvert les yeux ! Lui répondit Ukitake, excité comme une puce. Il a ouvert les yeux il y a trente secondes !

La shinigamie sortit de la chambre, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec son matériel. Elle ausculta l'espada, prit son pouls, et sourit.

_Son reiatsu a fini de se reconstituer, souffla-t-elle.

_Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi il ne bouge plus, alors ? S'inquiéta soudainement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Isane eu un nouveau sourire devant les sautes d'émotions d'Ukitake, d'habitude si calme.

_Il dort, Ukitake-taicho, rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'a peut-être fait qu'ouvrir les yeux, mais cet un effort conséquent pour quelqu'un qui a enduré ce qu'il a vécu. Le fait-même qu'il puisse faire ce genre de choses en seulement deux semaines tient presque du miracle.

Jyushiro se figea.

_Un miraculé…_

Oui, c'était bien ce que Coyote Stark était. Un miraculé de la guerre, de la folie des hommes et du monde qui devenait fou.

Un de ses semblables.

L'ancien capitaine ferma les yeux, et passa par habitude sa main sur le visage de l'espada.

C'était presque devenu un réflexe, avec le temps. Caresser ce visage le détendait, et il avait l'intime conviction que ce geste faisait du bien à son malade.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, Isane se retira en silence, laissant Ukitake et le hollow.

Une fois dehors, elle sourit doucement, en frottant ses yeux, où perlaient quelques larmes timides.

_Taicho, j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez là pour voir cela… et toi aussi, Kiyone. J'aimerais tant que tu sois avec moi, au lieu de te battre pour cette guerre stupide…_

La jeune fille respira profondément, bien décidée à se ressaisir.

Elle n'était pas une combattante : sur un champ de bataille, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Son art ne résidait pas dans l'épée, la force et la puissance. C'était pourquoi elle avait été envoyée en retrait, dans cet abri loin de tout.

Mais elle espérait juste être assez forte pour pouvoir protéger les deux hommes dans la chambre d'à-côté.

ooOoo

_Très bien, fit Sakura Osokawa en inspectant les troupes de shinigamis qui s'alignaient devant elle. Sur ordre de Soutaicho-sama, nous allons réaligner nos positions. Kotetsu-fukutaicho, venez avec moi.

Kiyone, récemment promue au grade de vice-capitaine, opina, sérieuse comme la mort, et suivit son nouveau capitaine jusque dans ses quartiers.

Dans une salle sombre, tous les autres lieutenants et capitaines étaient réunis autour d'une immense table, où trônaient plusieurs cartes.

_Osokawa-san, salua SoiFon.

La jeune fille répondit par une monosyllabe, et tous firent de même.

_Nous pouvons commencer, déclara le Soutaicho.

Immédiatement, les shinigamis tendirent l'oreille, prêts à écouter.

Le vieil homme désigna plusieurs points sur les cartes :

_Nos espions nous ont informés des mouvements des rebelles au niveau des bâtiments qu'ils ont pris. Une nouvelle stratégie a donc été mise en place.

Il se recula, laissant le soin à SoiFon d'expliquer les emplacements où les prochaines frappes auraient lieu.

_Notre objectif est de déterminer d'exterminer ces rebelles le plus vite possible, avec un minimum de perte. Depuis qu'Izuru et Zaraki les ont ralliés, nos soldats se font décimer.

_Tu m'étonnes, ricana Renji avec une expression horriblement cynique.

Un regard de la part du Soutaicho le fit taire, et la capitaine de la seconde division poursuivit.

_Une escouade d'assassins sera envoyée dés cette nuit pour liquider les gardes, avant qu'une première vague ne soit envoyée. Plusieurs d'entre nous seront sur place afin d'affronter les chefs de la rébellion.

Yumichika Aisegawa, nouveau capitaine de la onzième division, échangea un regard avec Renji, qui ricanait en silence.

La réunion se poursuivit, et Kiyone observait, silencieuse.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils partirent, la jeune fille salua sa capitaine, et se dirigea vers ses appartements, en saluant au passage Sentaro, qui avait été muté à la neuvième division pour seconder leur nouveau capitaine, Hisagi Shuhei.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte à clé.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Elle saisit un pinceau, de l'encre et du papier, et commença rapidement à écrire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait résumée la nouvelle stratégie du Gotei, et invoquait un papillon de l'enfer –de ceux qui n'étaient pas surveillés par le Soutaicho-, pour porter son message.

_QG numéro trois, souffla-t-elle.

Le papillon disparut rapidement, et la lieutenante souffla en s'affalant sur son lit.

_Isane, taicho, j'espère que vous allez bien… _songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle respira longuement pour tenter de le calmer. _Non, vraiment, être espion n'était pas de tout repos._

La jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle haïssait la guerre. Elle haïssait sa nouvelle capitaine. Elle haïssait ce qu'était devenu tous ceux qu'elle avait connu. Elle haïssait la peur qui la prenait aux tripes tous les jours.

Des sanglots nerveux la secouèrent, et elle se roula en boule sur son lit.

_Taicho, s'il-vous-plait, dites-moi que vous êtes fier de moi… s'il-vous-plait, dites-moi que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien._

_Dites-moi que je travaille pour vous protéger._

ooOoo

Stark bailla.

Il n'eu pas le courage de soulever les paupières, et préféra rester immobile durant un moment.

Il venait tout juste de se réveiller, il n'allait pas commencer à gâcher des forces en bougeant, si ?

Une vague d'indignation se souleva en lui, mais il n'y répondait pas.

Lilynette ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le rêve qu'il avait fait, quelques nuits auparavant, mais des émotions imprévues venaient parfois naître en lui –et il n'avait _aucun doute_ sur la personne qui les provoquait.

De même, la douleur était un peu moins présente, mais elle persistait encore.

_Il faut que tu trouves la bonne personne, Stark_, lui avait dit Lilynette avec un sérieux peu commun chez elle.

L'ex-espada se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. _La bonne personne_, franchement.

Il n'y avait plus de bonne personne depuis que Lilynette était partie. Il était tout seul.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver.

Stark songea à ouvrir les yeux, mais il préféra paraître endormi, et en apprendre plus sur sa situation présente avant de se risquer à affronter le monde autour de lui.

Car c'était une bonne question : où était-il ?

Plus dans la Cage, où il avait tant souffert. Le Fou ne l'aurait pas soigné avec autant d'attention, et aucun de ses subordonnés ne s'était préoccupé de lui lors de son s_éjour_ là-bas.

S'il n'était plus dans la Cage, alors où se trouvait-il ? Et avec qui ?

Certainement pas à Las Noches : il ne reconnaissait pas le reiatsu ambiant qui l'entourait, et il savait parfaitement qu'avec la mort d'Aizen, le Hueco Mundo avait du retourner à son état premier.

Une partie de son esprit se sentit soulagée à l'idée que le monde des hollows n'était plus défiguré par les shinigamis qui y avaient vécu, tandis que l'autre soupirait en imaginant le capharnaüm que les hollows devaient semer.

Soudain, quelque chose de chaud passa sur son visage.

L'arrancar faillit sursauter, mais il se contint afin de ne pas révéler son état d'éveil.

_En plus, ça n'était pas désagréable._

Stark sentit la matière douce retracer les contours de son visage, avec lenteur, puis partir sur son cou, continuant ses caresses.

Avant d'arriver à sa poitrine, la main –car l'espada avait reconnu ce qui le touchait- hésita un instant, et il réalisa soudaine qu'il avait déjà vécu cela.

Et qu'il savait _qui_ le touchait.

_Son semblable. _Celui qu'il avait reconnut, lorsqu'il avait explosé. Celui qui était aussi seul que lui –plus, maintenant que Lilynette était là.

Alors, prit d'une pulsion aussi incontrôlable que soudaine, il ouvrit les yeux.

Ukitake sursauta, et recula de quelques pas.

_Oh… fit-il. Je… vous…

Stark cligna des yeux.

_Je suis réveillé, dit-il simplement.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais, au fond de lui, Lilynette éclata de rire.

ooOoo

_« Progressons bien. L'ennemi a fait quelques raids sur nos bases à l'Est, mais avons pu le repousser en évitant de trop grosses pertes. Notre espion nous a fait parvenir leurs prochains mouvements. Allons réagir en conséquence. Obligée de restreindre le cercle des chefs, taupe détectée. Ne viendrais plus te voir avant un bout de temps. Laisse entrer personne. Prend soin de toi. Kukkaku »_

ooOoo

Ukitake prit le plateau de thé de son unique main avec peine, et l'apporta à la chambre de son malade.

Isane se trouvait déjà au chevet de l'espada, et procédait à l'examen routinier, qui avait lieu tous les jours depuis son réveil définitif –à savoir une semaine auparavant.

Il salua d'un signe de tête la shinigamie, et posa avec précaution le plateau sur la table de chevet.

Il prit l'une des deux tasses fumantes, et la tendit à la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'un sourire, en lançant doucement :

_Merci, Ukitake-taicho. Je la prends dés que j'en ai fini avec Stark-dono.

L'ancien capitaine, penaud, hocha la tête et reposa la tasse sur le plateau, pour saisir l'autre et la silencieusement tendre à l'ancien espada.

Stark haussa un sourcil, mais prit la tasse entre ses mains.

Ukitake se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Un instant, il avait craint que son malade ne refuse la tasse, où n'y prête pas attention.

Il était ridicule, et il le savait.

Devant son malade, et ce depuis qu'il avait été surpris en train de c_aresser_ sa peau, il était dans ses petits souliers, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_Ri-di-cule._

L'ancien capitaine regarda un instant Isane terminer de faire quelques examens sur le corps du hollow, avant de décider de se retirer.

Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas réussi à passer plus de cinq minutes dans la chambre de son malade.

_Totalement, complètement, tellement ridicule._

L'homme sortit, et, une fois dans le couloir, s'autorisa un soupir.

L'éveil de l'espada l'avait on-ne-peux-plus déstabilisé : calme, l'homme avait posé sur lui des yeux d'un gris un peu trop clair, et l'avait longtemps fixé en train de caresser son torse (il avait encore honte cet incident).

Et Ukitake avait _rougit._

_Shunsui, je suis juste… complètement stupide._

Rougit, parfaitement. Il avait balbutié des incohérences (c'était d'ailleurs les seules choses que son malade l'avait entendu dire. Bonjour le premier contact…), et l'espada l'avait coupé, en murmurant « je suis réveillé ».

Paniqué, Ukitake n'avait eu d'autres réflexes que d'aller chercher Isane pour la pousser dans la chambre de son malade, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sienne, mort de honte.

L'ancien capitaine se mit à marcher en direction de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste distrait.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, et s'y écroula pesamment.

Pourquoi était-il toujours gêné en présence de son ancien ennemi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à parler ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de quitter la chambre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage de rester ?

_Shunsui… c'est définitif, je deviens fou._

ooOoo

_Est-ce qu'il est muet ? Interrogea calmement Stark.

Isane leva un sourcil.

_Ce type, là –Ukitake-. Est-ce qu'il est muet ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de sembler comprendre, et de répondre :

_Oh, non ! Je crois qu'Ukitake-taicho est juste… euh… timide.

Stark cligna des yeux.

Timide.

Oui, pourquoi pas après tout. Ca se tenait.

_Mais oui, mais non._

L'image de l'homme muet et furtif qui venait apporter du thé était totalement contradictoire avec celle de la boule de sentiments sombres qu'il avait sentit lors de son explosion.

Stark en était convaincu, cet homme-là n'était pas comme lui.

Mais alors, comment expliquer que ce soit sur lui qu'il ait ouvert les yeux ?

L'espada retint un soupir. Il n'aimait pas se torturer l'esprit sur des choses stériles : cela ne faisait que le fatiguer inutilement.

Il ferma les yeux, et décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse une petite sieste.

ooOoo

Isane rejoignit Ukitake, qui, dans la cuisine, tentait tant bien que mal de couper une carotte.

Elle lui prit le couteau de la main, et lui fit un sourire timide.

_Je vais le faire, Ukitake-taicho, murmura-t-elle.

_Oh… je… oui, d'accord. Merci.

Les mots avaient été soufflés difficilement, et la jeune fille eu l'impression de revenir au temps où l'ancien capitaine ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, au tout début de leur cohabitation.

_Taicho ? Vous allez bien ? Questionna-t-elle en reposant le couteau.

Ukitake lui sourit.

_Oui… oui, je- vais bien.

Il trébucha lamentablement sur le dernier mot, et son unique poing se serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Isane le fit doucement assoir sur une chaise, et l'homme pressa sa main fermée contre son front.

Ses paupières étaient fermées, comme s'il voulait pleurer.

_Ukitake-taicho, tenta la jeune fille.

_Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Hurla soudainement l'ancien capitaine.

Isane sursauta, et Ukitake battit des paupières, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Non… je… je… je… Bredouilla-t-il pathétiquement.

La shinigamie s'approcha lentement de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, attendant qu'il se calme.

_Shhh, murmura-t-elle. Ca va aller. Respirez, Ukitake-ta… Ukitake-dono.

Elle employa la même voix douce qu'utilisait Unohana-taicho, lorsqu'elle devait rassurer une jeune recrue de la quatrième division, qui avait été passée à tabac par les brutes de la onzième, et au bout de quelques minutes, ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits, puisque l'homme sembla s'apaiser, et retrouver ses esprits.

Ukitake respira profondément, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc explosé aussi soudainement ? Pourquoi ce cri brute, sauvage, qui avait été agressé la pauvre Isane, qui tentait de le rassurer ?

_Shunsui, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? _

ooOoo

Stark se laisse tomber sur son oreiller, après avoir écouté toute la scène avec attention.

Il était étrangement satisfait.

_Il venait de retrouver son semblable. Il était juste bien caché._

ooOoo

_« Avons perdu du terrain. Bâtiments de la huitième division reprit. Mais tenons le coup. Préparons offensive-surprise. Taupe toujours non-identifiée. Suis très occupée avec l'état-major. Kenpachi blessé dans le dernier combat. Perdons pas espoir. Prend soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Ukitake serra la lettre dans son poing, et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Toutes les semaines, la guerre venait frapper à sa porte sous la forme de petits messages brefs, envoyés par Kukkaku, qui le tenait au courant de l'avancement de la révolte.

Et si les dernières nouvelles avaient été plutôt positives, celle-ci tempérait la joie des rebelles.

Ukitake soupira, et s'affala sur sa chaise.

Il détestait la guerre, et il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle arrive.

Si seulement il avait su que son livre provoquerait cela…

_Qu'aurait-il fait, s'il avait su ? _

Est-ce qu'il aurait posé son pinceau, en se terrant derrière son pacifisme ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de se taire ?

D'être lâche ? Muselé ? _De rester un petit vieux heureux ? _

La réponse ne vint pas, et Ukitake ferma les yeux, terrifié par cette absence de certitude.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Aurait-il trouvé le courage d'affronter ses peurs des combats, ou se serait-il voué à rester dans le rang, pour ne pas avoir à provoquer la révolte ?

_Il ne savait pas._

L'ancien capitaine rouvrit les yeux, et posa la lettre sur son bureau.

Non seulement il n'avait plus de voix, mais en plus, il n'avait plus de courage.

_Quel pitoyable rebelle il faisait. Etait-il vraiment l'homme qui avait voulu changer le monde ? Pourquoi était-il aussi indécis, maintenant qu'il devait faire face aux conséquences ? _

_Ukitake-dono ? Vous allez bien ? Interrogea Isane, qui venait d'entrer.

L'ancien capitaine sursauta, et acquiesça rapidement en faisant un sourire à la jeune femme.

_Oui… merci.

La shinigamie remarqua le trébuchement qu'il avait effectué sur le dernier mot, mais ne dit rien.

_Stark-dono est endormi. Souhaitez-vous aller le voir ?

Ukitake battit des paupières, tandis qu'Isane baissait les yeux, stupéfaite de son audace.

_Mais s'il voyait Stark-dono, Ukitake-dono irait surement mieux… non ?_

Ce qui était son but, après tout.

La jeune femme se recula, laissant passer l'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, pour se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre de son malade.

Ukitake ouvrit doucement la porte, et entra.

Immédiatement, il se retrouva en face de l'ex-espada brun, qui se reposait, le visage paisible.

… _Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? _

Par habitude, sa main se leva, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du front de Stark.

_Non, il est juste endormi, je vais le réveille… _

Sa main bougeait toute seule ! Et elle allait caresser le front de l'espada !

_Non ! Non ! Shunsuiiii, aide-moi ! _

Ca y est, il l'avait touché. Et Stark ne se réveillait pas. _Ouf._

_Il me semble qu'il faille avoir mon consentement pour faire ce genre de chose.

…

Rectification : Stark n'était pas réveillé. Il ne s'était jamais endormi.

_Shunsui… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _

ooOoo

Sakura Osokawa se rongea nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, en regardant le dernier rapport des batailles.

Les rebelles avaient perdus du terrain –un peu, certes, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Lentement, le Gotei reprenait ce qui lui appartenait.

La capitaine prit un pinceau, le trempa dans l'encre, et traça quelques kanjis distraits, dans le vague espoir de trouver une stratégie pour les prochains combats.

Elle arrêta bientôt : il ne servait à rien de se triturer les méninges. Elle n'était pas une stratège-née, et préférait laisser cela à SoiFon ou Sasabike, dont c'était le travail.

Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle démasque le traître qui était dans leurs rangs.

La jeune fille se massa les tempes. _Mais qui pouvait bien être l'espion ? _

Ceux qu'ils avaient dans les troupes adverses n'avaient su leur dire : les rebelles étaient très secrets à ce sujet, et seul le cercle très fermé des chefs connaissait l'identité du traître.

Qui était-ce ? Qui informait l'ennemi de leurs stratégies ?

La capitaine grogna. C'était forcément un capitaine ou un lieutenant : il n'y avait qu'eux qui connaissaient les plans à l'avance.

Alors qui ?

Renji Abarai ?

Impossible. C'était un chien qui aboyait, mais ne mordait pas. Il était trop détruit par la mort de Rukia Kuchiki pour penser à être autre chose qu'un vieux cynique borgne.

Aisegawa Yumichaka ?

Non. Il avait trop été choqué par la mort de son ami Madarame puis de la défection de son capitaine (qu'il jugeait coupable de la mort d'Ikkaku) pour songer à trahir.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre en passant en revue tous les capitaines et lieutenants dont elle n'était pas sur de la loyauté.

_Kotetsu Kiyone._

Son ancien capitaine, à qui Sakura savait qu'elle vouait une admiration fanatique, avait été le déclencheur de toute la guerre, et sa propre sœur avait déserté.

Peut-être avait-elle voulue les rejoindre ?

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait fortement que non : elle s'était attachée à la jeune fille au regard triste mais déterminée, et avait placée beaucoup d'espoir en elle.

Mais avec la guerre, on ne faisait plus confiance à personne…

Sakura appela un papillon de l'enfer, et lui dicta un message bref, à relayer uniquement au Soutaicho.

_« Je sollicite une réunion d'urgence. Il se pourrait que j'ai un moyen de démasquer le traître. Avec tous mes respects. Osokawa. »_

Le papillon disparut, et la jeune femme croisa les jambes.

Ils gagneraient la guerre. Les rebelles seraient matés, les traîtres exécutés.

Elle s'en était fait le serment.

ooOoo

Kukkaku termina la réunion sur un dernier encouragement, et les rebelles partirent à leurs postes de veille, ou se reposer dans le campement.

La jeune femme resta seule, et alluma sa pipe.

La nouvelle stratégie s'annonçait prometteuse : organiser de fausses attaques pour distraire le Gotei, tandis que les vraies troupes effectuaient des percées dans les endroits-clés de l'ennemi… à se demande pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas pensé plus tôt !

Elle tira une bouffée de tabac, et le recracha. La fumée resta un moment dans l'air, avant de s'évaporer.

Kukkaku ferma les yeux.

_Ils allaient gagner la guerre. La Résistance vaincrait le Gotei, et ils pourraient changer le monde. _

_C'était une promesse._

ooOoo

Stark se massa les tempes pour endiguer le mal de tête qui menaçait de le fatiguer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce shinigami allait le tuer. Vraiment.

L'espada soupira, et revit avec une pointe de jubilation l'air paniqué de l'homme quand il lui avait parlé, et ses balbutiements grotesques.

Ca lui apprendrait à le caresser sans autorisation, tient.

Le hollow secoua la tête : voilà qu'il se mettait à penser les mêmes choses que Lilynette. Il n'allait pas bien.

Une vague de réconfort, teinté d'amusement, lui fut envoyé, et l'espada se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lilynette était toujours aussi chiante.

Un instant, il crut entendre le « je t'emmerde ! » qu'elle lui lançait toujours, mais il se rappela que Lilynette était revenue en lui.

Stark se mordit la lèvre, en tentant d'éloigner des pensées qui ne feraient que se morfondre.

Et il ne voulait plus se morfondre.

Il voulait comprendre.

De ce qu'il savait, la guerre entre shinigamis et arrancar était fini depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années –peut-être plus-. Une nouvelle avait pris place : shinigamis contre shinigamis.

La jeune fille qui le soignait lui avait expliqué que tout était partie d'un livre qu'avait écrit Ukitake, et qui dénonçait toutes les injustices de la Soul Society. De là, des shinigamis et beaucoup de civils s'étaient révoltés contre le système, et tout avait dégénéré.

Maintenant, la question que Stark se posait était _mais comment l'homme seul et timide qu'il avait eu devant lui avait pu trouver les tripes de provoquer ça ? _

Et il voulait avoir des réponses.

Isane n'avait pas pu les lui donner, aussi, une seule solution s'imposait : il devait confronter Ukitake.

Et Stark n'était pas devenu le primera espada pour rien. Il était peut-être fort, mais il était aussi intelligent. Ukitake se refusait à parler en sa présence ? Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Il découvrirait pourquoi l'ancien capitaine avait ce blocage, le détruirait, et le forcerait à lui expliquer. Ensuite, il comprendrait.

Et il saurait pourquoi cet homme l'intriguait autant.

Le hollow ferma les yeux, comme pour dormir. Mais son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure.

_Il élaborait un plan._

ooOoo

La silhouette regarda autour d'elle, avant de se glisser dans le campement.

Comme toujours, son cœur battait à toute allure, et son souffle était raccourci par l'adrénaline que procurait la peur.

Rikichi déglutit, et saisit une feuille de papier, sortant un pinceau et de l'encre de sa poche.

Il se mit à rapporter rapidement les maigres informations qu'il possédait, et rédigea rapidement les bruits qui couraient sur les nouvelles tactiques des rebelles, l'état du moral des troupes, les gens qu'il pourrait approcher pour les convaincre de rejoindre le Gotei… bref, tout ce qu'il savait.

De temps en temps, il s'interrompait, afin de jeter des regards furtifs derrière-lui.

Quel piètre espion il faisait, songea-t-il en terminant sa missive.

Il invoqua discrètement un papillon de l'enfer, et lui remit le rouleau qu'il venait de faire. Le papillon disparut, et le jeune homme pu respirer plus librement.

Il s'écroula dans son lit, et ferma les yeux.

Il s'était engagé dans la guerre parce qu'il le fallait mais, plutôt que d'aller sur le terrain, on avait préféré lui donner le rôle d'espion : un shinigami comme lui, ordinaire, passerait inaperçu, et serait la dernière cible des soupçons.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Rikichi souffla doucement et invoqua, comme toujours, l'image de celle qu'il aimait pour se calmer. Celle pour qui il avait accepté de jouer ce rôle dangereux, dans l'espoir de devenir un héros.

_Kiyone… si on sort vivant de cette guerre, je promets que je trouverais le courage de te demander de dîner avec moi ! _

En songeant à la belle lieutenante, son cœur s'apaisa, et il se permit même un sourire.

La guerre se terminerait bientôt, et il pourrait –enfin- avouer son amour à celle qu'il admirait en secret depuis des années.

Il s'endormit avec l'écho du rire de la jeune fille dans la tête.

ooOoo

_« Nouvelle tactique porte ses fruits. Avons réussi à les repousser. Prenons du repos. Préparons nouveaux plans. Avons quelques idées sur l'identité de la taupe. Pensons qu'ils sont plusieurs, mais avons réussis à en identifier qu'un. Les choses s'annoncent bien. Prend soin de toi. Kukkaku »_

ooOoo

Ukitake regardait son livre.

La couverture marron était faite de cuir, et le titre se détachait, en grosses lettres dorées.

DANS LES COULISSES

Ukitake n'avait jamais aimé le titre : trop cliché, trop peu originale, il était déplaisant, mais c'était le seul suffisamment potable qu'il ait pu trouver, aussi mauvais soit-il.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé. L'ouvrage était devenu pour lui une sorte de honte, quelque chose qu'il fallait cacher.

_Shunsui, mais quand ais-je dévié à ce point de mon objectif premier ? _

Lui-même ne le savait pas mais une chose était sure : désormais, il s'était retrouvé. Il savait ce qu'il avait voulu faire, et pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Il avait voulu changer le monde, l'exploser. Il ne l'avait pas voulu par la violence, mais il avait désormais comprit que c'était le seul moyen dans cette humanité trop brutale pour arriver à faire changer les choses.

L'ancien capitaine sourit en songeant que cela, il ne l'aurait probablement pas réalisé tout seul : il avait fallu un espada pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre…

_Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, Shunsui._

Ukitake se leva, repoussant son livre. Certes, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, si ce n'était rester caché. En plein combat, le manchot qu'il était serait un fardeau.

Mais il pouvait participer avec ce qu'il avait, à savoir sa tête.

Il pouvait aider à changer le monde, à accompagner le mouvement qu'il avait lancé.

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il redevienne totalement lui-même, à savoir le capitaine réfléchit, intelligent et déterminé qu'il était lorsqu'il se battait pour des causes justes. Il devait redevenir celui qui avait bravé les ordres du Soutaicho pour venir en aide à Rukia, celui qui avait porté le premier coup à Aizen, avant que Kurosaki et les autres ne prennent le relais.

Il devait redevenir _lui_.

ooOoo

De sa chambre, Stark sourit avec paresse, allongé sur son lit.

Il ne pourrait pas remarcher avant longtemps : sa convalescence, son explosion et tout le reste avait eu un effet désastreux sur ses muscles, et il était bien partit pour rester ici un bout de temps.

Mais qu'importe, puisque les choses avaient commencées à changer.

Après leur conversation, où Stark avait mis quelques petites choses au point, Ukitake avait commencé à ressembler de plus en plus à la vision qu'il avait eue de lui. Un homme déterminé, courageux, mais atrocement seul.

Il commençait à comprendre comment il avait fait pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

L'espada ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le taraudait.

_Peut-être qu'un jour, cela aussi changerait._

ooOoo

Isane regarda le thé infuser paisiblement.

La shinigamie sourit doucement en entendant les pas d'Ukitake derrière elle.

_Hem… bon-bonjour, Isane-san, murmura l'ancien capitaine.

_Bonjour, Ukitake-dono, rétorqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'homme. Comment allez-vous ?

_Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous-même ?

Isane répondit, en notant soigneusement le fait qu'Ukitake avait prononcé cette phrase sans butter sur les mots. Un progrès certain.

_Le thé est presque prêt, annonça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'eau bouillante. Vous en voulez ?

_Oui, et je pense que- que notre malade aussi.

Des progrès, certes, mais toujours un blocage, quand il parlait d'autre chose que de banalités (qui se résumaient au salut, au temps, et à l'heure). Isane fronça intérieurement les sourcils.

La jeune fille saisit la théière, et versa précautionneusement le liquide fumant dans trois tasses.

_Je- je vais l'apporter à m- notre malade, lança précipitamment Ukitake, en s'emparant de la tasse de Stark de son unique main.

Isane sourit avec une pointe d'amusement, en notant que la deuxième hésitation n'était rien d'autre qu'un lapsus révélateur : l'ancien capitaine avait du mal à concevoir que l'espada ne puisse pas qu'être _son_ malade.

Unohana-taicho aurai probablement adoré cela, songea la shinigamie avec émotion.

_Unohana-taicho… j'aimerais tant que vous soyez là… _

ooOoo

_Unohana Retsu ! Lança solennellement Sasabike.

La capitaine de la quatrième division leva des yeux tranquilles et doux vers l'homme, qui continua d'un air imperturbable :

_Vous avez été déclarée coupable de haute trahison envers les treize divisions du Gotei ! En conséquence de quoi, la peine de mort vous sera appliquée !

L'ensemble des shinigamis présent –tous les partisans du Gotei étaient réunis- eu un frisson plus ou moins bien réprimé, et une femme éclata en sanglot nerveux, avant d'être entrainée à l'écart par un autre shinigami, où ses pleurs retentirent dans le silence ambiant.

_Gardes, conduisez-là, ordonna Sasabike.

Derrière-lui, le Soutaicho fixait son ancienne élève, du regret plein les yeux.

_Pourquoi, Retsu ? Pourquoi avoir trahis ? _

Unohana sourit aux gardes qui voulaient l'attraper, mais leur fit signe qu'elle pouvait marcher seule.

Lentement, au rythme des tambours qui claquaient, elle avança le long de l'allée qui devait la mener à sa mort.

Ses yeux balayèrent la foule, s'arrêtant sur tous les shinigamis de la quatrième division qui la regardaient, pâles et tremblants. Ils voulaient agir. Faire quelque chose.

_Non._

La réponse était nette dans son regard, et elle fut suffisante pour les calmer.

Les tambours retentissaient avec force, dans un ensemble presque mécanique.

Et Unohana avançait.

Elle rencontra soudain le regard du Soutaicho.

_Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais son sourire contenait toutes les informations du monde.

Unohana Retsu périrait pour ses valeurs : sauver des vies. Elle était médecin avant d'être une guerrière ou une engagée politique et cela, le Gotei ne l'avait pas comprit.

Son bourreau se tenait très droit, le visage masqué par une cagoule noire.

Il leva son épée, et désigna un escabeau.

Unohana s'y agenouilla.

Renji ferma les yeux sous son masque, et abattit son épée. _Je suis navré, Unohana-taicho._

_Ne vous en voulez pas trop, Abarai-san, murmura doucement la médecin.

Il voulut se figer, surpris, et honteux, qu'elle l'ait reconnu, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Unohana mourut comme elle avait vécue : calmement, et avec sérénité.

Et même lorsque sa tête vola à quelques mètres de là, dans une gerbe de sang beaucoup trop rouge qui éclaboussa Renji de la tête au pied, elle souriait.

_Le soir-même, toute la quatrième division venait rejoindre les rebelles, et le Gotei perdait tous ses médecins. _

_Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit._

ooOoo

Renji passa la porte de son appartement, son unique œil fixa le vide.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Unohana-taicho, celle que tout le Seireitei avait eu coutume de surnommer (dans son dos) « Maman » était morte.

Il l'avait tué.

Elle était morte, parce qu'elle avait fait son métier.

Elle était morte pour avoir sauvé des vies.

_Le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Nous sommes tous fous. _

Renji éclata de rire. Un rire énorme et incontrôlable.

Il était heureux. Terriblement, atrocement, horriblement heureux.

Il venait de réaliser que plus rien n'avait de sens.

Tout était juste _fou._

Comme lui.

ooOoo

Sasabike rentra chez lui, et se dirigea directement vers sa cuisine.

Là, il prit une tasse de thé, la posa sur la table, et se dirigea directement vers son placard.

Il en ressortit une bouteille d'un alcool très fort et très vieux, et en versa dans la tasse.

Il s'assit calmement, et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il la vida cul sec.

_Retsu était morte. La petite fille de huit ans avec qui il trainait dans les rues du Rukongai était morte. Sa petite amie à l'école des shinigamis était morte. Sa compagne était morte._

Il reprit la bouteille, et avisa la tasse.

Elle fit un vol plané, et alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un horrible bruit de porcelaine cassée.

Sasabike s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Retsu était morte.

_Et pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait regardé. _

ooOoo

Ukitake entra dans la chambre de Stark avec une tasse de thé, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

L'espada la prit silencieusement, lorsqu'il avisa la manche vide du hakama de l'homme.

_Ce bras, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, qu'Ukitake hocha la tête.

_Pendant la bataille finale. Vous avez… av… a…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et il porta son unique main à sa gorge en produisant d'horribles sons, comme si on étranglait un animal.

Stark voulu se lever, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas.

Il savait ce qui arrivait à l'ancien capitaine : Isane lui avait expliqué que les mots échappaient parfois à Ukitake, et que sa voix s'enfuyait dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Tout doucement, il leva le bras, et sa longue main fine toucha celle de l'ancien capitaine, plaquée sur sa gorge.

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Stark se mit à exécuter des petits mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts, en observant avec une pointe d'inquiétude –sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à lors-, la respiration sifflante de l'homme en face de lui.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes (ou peut-être était-ce quelques minutes ? Stark avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps), Ukitake parut se calmer.

Sa respiration s'apaisa, mais ses jambes ne le tinrent plus. Il s'effondra sur le lit de Stark en haletant, les épaules crispées.

L'espada hésita un instant, lorsque sa main se mit à bouger toute seule.

_Lilynette._

Un éclat de rire répondit à sa pensée stupéfaite, et sa paume se posa sur quelque chose d'étrangement soyeux.

Les cheveux d'Ukitake.

Stark cligna des yeux. Comme par réflexe, il commença à caresser la tête de l'ancien capitaine, qui ferma les yeux, épuisé.

Un instant plus tard, il était endormi.

L'espada aurait pu arrêter ses caresses : la force qui avait soulevée sa main s'était retirée, mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

Il continua à caresser la chevelure de l'homme, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

Accoudée contre la porte, Isane pleurait.

Dans sa main, la lettre qui annonçait la mort d'Unohana Retsu était tâchée de larmes.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le fragment de bonheur qui illuminait la chambre, et ferma doucement la porte.

Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'écroula sur le lit.

ooOoo

_« Unohana Retsu morte. Décapitée pour m'avoir soignée. Toute la quatrième division nous a rejoints. Comptons bien la venger. Nouvelle stratégie. Sommes sur le point d'identifier un des traîtres. Attaques bien menées, gagnons du terrain. Merci pour tes idées, et sincères condoléances. Sais que tu la connaissais. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Sakura Osokawa plongea la tête dans ses mains.

Au Gotei, rien n'allait plus depuis l'exécution d'Unohana Retsu : le capitaine Abarai avait basculé dans la folie la plus totale, et on avait du l'isoler pour l'empêcher de blesser d'autres personnes, le capitaine Sasabike vivait manifestement très mal la mort de sa femme, qu'il avait du lui-même condamner, et toute la quatrième division avait désertée.

Résultats ? Ils n'avaient plus de médecins, et un capitaine en moins, ainsi qu'un autre au bord du gouffre.

Sakura inspira profondément.

Mais pourquoi cela se passait-il comme ça ? Ils se battaient pour le bien, pourtant !

Ils se battaient pour l'ordre, pour le Gotei, pour tout ce en quoi les shinigamis croyaient !

Alors _pourquoi_ avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette guerre ?

La jeune femme posa la main sur le rapport sur lequel elle avait travaillé pendant deux heures : stratégies pour démasquer le traître (aucune n'avait payée), suppositions, plans…

Ce n'était pas sa place, songea la capitaine.

Elle aurait du être en train d'entrainer des nouvelles recrues, de s'occuper des rapports, de boire du thé en compagnie des autres capitaines lors de réunion pour parler de la répartition du budget, de se battre contre des hollows, de purifier des âmes…

Elle avait voulu être capitaine pour aider les autres, pour diriger une division jusqu'à son apogée, et accomplir de grandes choses !

Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouvait dans un bureau sombre à planifier l'arrestation de gens, leur torture, puis leur mort.

Sakura Osokawa aurait pu être une grande combattante : il aurait juste fallu qu'elle devienne lieutenant en temps de paix, s'entraîne, pour devenir l'une des plus grandes capitaines de tous les temps.

Mais la fragile jeune fille se retrouvait propulsée de troisième siège à capitaine, puisque la treizième division manquait d'effectifs, et qu'elle était la seule de sa promotion à avoir atteint le shikai par ces temps troublés.

Le _shikai_, même pas le bankai.

Sakura soupira, et en regarda son zanpakuto, sa chère Koubai, qui n'avait servie que pour faire couler le sang depuis trop longtemps.

_Eh bien, ce n'était pas ce que nous avions imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? _Songea-t-elle en se remémorant son entrée dans le Gotei où, nouvelle recrue, elle avait été accueillie par des visages souriant et une franche camaraderie.

Soudaine, la détermination lui revint.

C'était pour faire revivre ce monde qu'elle se battait.

Pour qu'un jour, une jeune fille puisse arriver dans les treize divisions et y trouver une nouvelle famille.

Elle sourit, et reprit son pinceau avec une vigueur renouvelée.

_Cette guerre n'était pas futile ! Ils se battaient pour la justice, et ils triompheraient ! _

_Ensuite, la paix reviendrait. Enfin._

ooOoo

Ukitake sourit à Stark, tandis que celui-ci haussait un sourcil.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'espada.

_Oh, rien… répondit l'homme sans cesser de sourire. Je me disais juste… juste…

Il s'arrêta, mais ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

_Que c'est étrange p-p-p… pour un arrancar e-et un shinigami de se retrouver d…

Stark fronça les sourcils, prés à intervenir si nécessaire, comme il avait apprit à le faire durant ces derniers jours, mais Ukitake ne paraissait pas avoir besoin d'aide.

Il respira profondément, et poursuivit :

_Dans la même pièce sans chercher à se t… se t…

Il hésita quelques instants, et ferma les yeux. De tous les mots, ceux de la guerre et du sang étaient ceux qui lui venaient le plus difficilement.

_Se faire du mal, acheva Stark, en voyant que l'homme ne pouvait finir sa phrase.

Il reçut un regard reconnaissant, et s'en sentit bizarrement gratifié.

L'espada ne s'interrogea pas sur sa réaction bizarre –de toute manière, il avait cessé de le faire depuis qu'il s'était mis à caresser les cheveux d'Ukitake. Question de survie de sa santé mentale.

_Personnellement, je ne me soucie pas de ce genre de truc depuis longtemps, marmonna Stark.

Ukitake battit des paupières, et le hollow se sentit _obligé_ d'expliciter :

_Depuis que cette foutue guerre a prit fin, le monde est devenu complètement fou.

_Je… pense que le mo-monde a toujours été f-f-fou, bégaya l'ancien capitaine. C'est juste que m-maintenant, nous le v-voyons tel… tel qu'il est.

Stark passa une main pensive sur son menton. Ca se tenait, comme explication.

Un long silence s'écoula entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'Isane passe la porte avec un faible sourire, en soufflant :

_Oh, bonjour Ukitake-dono. J'allais aider Stark-dono à se laver… mais je peux repasser plus tard, si vous voulez.

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, et Ukitake posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Non, merci, Isane-san. J-je vais partir.

L'ancien capitaine se détourna, alors qu'Isane levait les draps qui recouvraient les jambes de Stark.

Et elles étaient _nues_.

Ukitake faillit s'étrangler dans sa salive, et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Il arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, et reprit son souffle, le cœur battant.

_Shunsui, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? On aurait dit… une collégienne ! _

Il chancela et s'assit sur une chaise.

Super. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des réactions étranges, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à redevenir lui-même.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, franchement…_

Il soupira.

ooOoo

Stark regarda Ukitake partir, complètement perdu.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux mains douces d'Isane, qui commençaient à masser ses jambes pour maintenir les muscles en forme, ni même à son regard éteint –celui qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait apprit la mort d'Unohana, mais ça, ni l'espada ni l'ancien capitaine ne le savaient-.

Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas.

Et ça l'énervait un peu.

Bon, d'accord. _Ca l'énervait franchement._

Une vague d'amusement presque hystérique le traversa, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

Lilynette était chiante. Vraiment.

II cligna des yeux, et réalisa que même maintenant, alors que cela faisait plusieurs années que sa Fraccion avait disparue, il attendait toujours l'inévitable réponse : _je t'emmerde ! _

Stark frissonna lorsque l'eau froide entra en contact avec ses jambes, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Il observa la porte par laquelle était passée l'ancien capitaine, et eu un soupir mental.

_Vraiment, il détestait ne pas comprendre._

ooOoo

_« Espion adverse détecté. Prenons mesures qui s'imposent. Sois prudent. Sors pas. Garde ton épée à portée de main. Savons pas exactement ce qu'il a dit à l'ennemi, mais comptons le découvrir. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Rikichi se figea, et sentit de la sueur lui couler le long du dos, le faisant frissonner.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été démasqué… pas alors qu'il allait découvrir l'identité du traître dans les rangs du Gotei ! Pas si prés du but !

A côté de lui, le shinigami qui lui avait annoncé la réunion urgente avec tous les chefs lui demanda de se presser, et le jeune homme acquiesça, pâle comme la mort.

_Une réunion imprévue ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : ils avaient débusqué l'espion._

Et qui d'autre, sinon lui ?

Rikichi regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient, et étaient toutes humides.

Kami-sama, il avait envie d'uriner dans son pantalon –et aussi de s'enfuir au courant.

Soudain, l'ancien membre de la sixième division se ressaisit. S'enfuir ne servirait à rien : il serait aussitôt rattrapé, et sommairement exécuté.

Non, mieux valait rester digne, en priant pour que les rebelles ne fassent que l'enfermer avant qu'il soit délivré par le Gotei –car, après tout, le Gotei gagnerait la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Et même si je dois mourir, alors je mourrais dignement ! _Se jura-t-il solennellement.

Il inspira très fort, et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers l'endroit où se tenait Kukkaku, l'air sombre, afin de rejoindre les autres rebelles.

La jeune femme passa son regard sur eux, et Rikichi eu l'impression qu'elle s'attardait plus longuement sur lui. _Elle avait vraiment deviné, alors. Kami-sama…_

Il bomba le torse. Il devait rester digne, pour que les gens puissent dire à Kiyone combien il avait été courageux, en se battant pour leur cause. Il deviendrait un martyr, et aurait une tombe, sur laquelle l'amour de sa vie irait poser des fleurs.

Dans son cœur et dans l'Histoire, il serait un héros.

_Mes amis… commença Kukkaku en serrant les poings.

Rikichi ferma les yeux.

_Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous dire que nous avons eu la grande joie de gagner la guerre, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Tous les rebelles baissèrent la tête.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'immense malheur de vous annoncer que l'un d'entre nous, une personne avec nous nous sommes battus et en qui nous avions confiance, a trahis !

Elle laissa passer un temps, avant de reprendre magistralement.

_Nous avons trouvé l'espion qui renseignait l'ennemi sur nos plans !

Rikichi se sentit soudain comme s'il était tombé dans de la glace, et, malgré toutes ses belles pensées sur le fait de devenir un martyr et de recevoir l'amour –posthume- de Kiyone, il avait les jambes en gelée, et ne souhaitait rien tant que partir en courant.

_S'il se dénonce tout de suite, notre sentence sera plus clémente, jeta Kukkaku en croisant les bras. Et je _sais _qu'il est parmi vous.

Rikichi déglutit. Il fallait qu'il lève la main comme ça, peut-être qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Mais affronter les regards… les injures, les crachats, la haine…

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas volontairement, du moins.

_Pardonnes-moi, Kiyone… je ne peux pas… je ne peux vraiment pas ! _

Une main se leva calmement.

_C'est moi, jeta une voix claire et décidée.

Rikichi sursauta. _Que-_

_Avance, ordonna Kukkaku d'un ton polaire.

Une silhouette trancha la foule qui grondait, et rejoignit la jeune femme.

C'était une fille, plutôt jeune, qui, si Rikichi se souvenait bien, était membre de la troisième division. Elle avait rejoint les rebelles quelques mois auparavant, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec elle.

Elle était très fine, presque fragile dans son uniforme de shinigamis, et son sabre pendait à ses côtés. Elle avait un joli visage, des cheveux fins, châtains clair, et une bouche bien dessinée.

_Jette ton arme, cracha Kukkaku.

Lentement, la jeune fille détacha son zanpakuto de sa ceinture, et l'épée atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, qui se répercuta étrangement dans l'assemblée silencieuse.

C'était pire que tout, estima Rikichi, encore stupéfait. Le silence –c'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Et pourtant, cette jeune fille, qui était manifestement un autre espion, le supportait.

_Comment ?_

C'est alors que Rikichi vit ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur fière, qui se répercuta dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répondit à Kukkaku, qui lui demandait les raisons de son acte, :

_Je sers le Gotei pour le protéger des fous comme vous. Vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre, Kukkaku Shiba. Nous vaincrons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait !

Elle se détourna, et laissa deux soldats l'empoigner pour la conduire dans la tente de Kukkaku.

Rikichi battit lentement des paupières, en observant les shinigamis se détourner en commentant entres eux ce qui venait de se passer.

_Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. _

Il n'était pas mort. Personne ne savait qu'il était l'espion.

Rikichi se dirigea vers sa tente, et se laissa tomber sur sa couverture, brusquement épuisé.

_Il était encore en vie. _

D'un côté, il se sentit soulagé. Il allait pouvoir revoir Kiyone.

_Mais en même temps… _

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Cette jeune fille, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, allait mourir par sa faute. _S'il avait levé la main, il aurait pu la sauver._

Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de ne pas prêter attention à la boule qui grossissait dans son ventre.

Il était en vie, c'était le principale, pas vrai ?

_Pas vrai ? _

ooOoo

Sentaro entra dans la salle de réunion, essoufflé, et tous les capitaines, qui discutaient des prochaines stratégies, le fusillèrent du regard.

_Pourquoi nous interromps-tu, Sentaro ? Interrogea platement Shuhei.

Son lieutenant reprit son souffle, et tendit un lettre au capitaine, qui l'ouvrit rapidement et la parcourut du regard.

Une moue contrariée déforma ses lèvres, et il referma le papier.

_Un des nos espions a été repéré, fit-il en passant la lettre au Soutaicho.

_Duquel s'agit-il ? Question Yumichaka.

_Numéro 2, répondit Shuhei.

Les autres déglutirent.

_Comment ? Questionna Sakura. Cette jeune fille était parmi les plus efficaces de la troisième division, pourtant !

Un silence parcourut l'assemblée.

_Leurs espions sont haut-placé, murmura Sasabike. Très haut-placés.

Il porta ses mains tremblantes à son front, et essuya la sueur qui lui coulait le long du visage.

_Ce qui signifierait que l'espion est parmi nous, murmura SoiFon.

Elle plissa les yeux, et passa son regard sur les autres capitaines.

Dans la salle, l'atmosphère était devenue pesante, et chacun se jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux. _On cherchait le traître._

_Combien nous reste-t-il d'espions ? Demanda calmement Sakura, en tentant d'évaluer le nombre de chance pour que l'un des capitaines soit l'espion.

_Deux, répondit le Soutaicho en inspectant la jeune fille du regard.

_Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à savoir ceci ? Questionna Akihiko Matsuri –le nouveau capitaine de la sixième division- en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange, non ?

Immédiatement, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la capitaine de la treizième division, qui haussa un sourcil.

_Je suis loyale au Gotei, Matsuri-taicho, dit-elle doucement. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas votre cas ? Ne chercheriez-vous pas à me discréditer pour assurer vos arrières ?

Ils s'affrontèrent visuellement, jusqu'à ce que Shuhei les coupe.

_Ca ne sert à rien de vous battre pour ce genre de chose. Nous verrons bien assez tôt _qui_ est l'espion.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasabike : il savait qu'Unohana était sa compagne, et aurait parié n'importe quoi que sa mort l'avait fait basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière. _Pour lui, l'espion était tout trouvé._

Le Soutaicho prononça la fin de la réunion, et tous les capitaines se retirèrent, sauf SoiFon, que le commandant retint du regard.

_Soutaicho-dono ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le vieil homme plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

_Vous n'êtes pas l'espion, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais la jeune femme acquiesça.

_Dites à numéro 1 de veiller à ce que numéro 2 ne parle pas, ordonna l'homme.

La capitaine hocha la tête.

_Ce sera fait, Soutaicho-dono.

Elle se retira en shunpo, et le Soutaicho resta seul.

_Un espion dans les capitaines… ou les lieutenants. _

_Qui ? _

Il était bien décidé à le découvrir, et à faire payer le coupable comme il se devait.

_On ne trahissait pas impunément le Gotei._

ooOoo

Dans sa tente, la silhouette sursauta lorsqu'un papillon de l'enfer apparut devant elle. Il déposa une boite devant lui, et disparut.

L'espion regarda autour de lui, et ouvrit le colis.

Il y avait un simple cachet à l'intérieur.

Il tendit la main, s'en empara, le mit dans sa poche, et saisit la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

Quatre mots.

_Fais ce qu'il faut._

La silhouette regarda le papier, silencieuse, avant de saisir une allumette pour y mettre le feu.

La missive disparut en quelques secondes, et la boite fut cachée dans l'oreiller.

L'espion se leva, s'épousseta, et sortit du camp, où tous le saluèrent amicalement. Il leur sourit, et se prépara à aller rejoindre la tente des chefs.

_Il avait une mission._

ooOoo

Stark passa ses bras derrière sa tête, et ferma les yeux afin de procéder à sa cinquième sieste quotidienne.

Oui, cinquième. Et alors ? Il était fatigué, que diable !

L'espada poussa un long soupir, et vida son esprit, tentant de retrouver l'état semi-comateux qui lui permettait de dormir tant qu'il le voulait.

Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Et ça l'ennuyait.

Vraiment.

Une vague de mélange d'émotions le traversa, et il se sentit des fourmis dans les jambes.

_Maudite Lilynette._

Depuis qu'il parvenait à faire quelques pas hésitants, et surtout boiteux, sur le sol, elle le tannait régulièrement pour qu'il marche, sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi.

Enfin, il supposait que c'était juste dans le caractère de son ancienne Fraccion d'être énervante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer…_

Sentant que la sensation désagréable dans ses jambes devenait de plus en plus forte, mais pas jusqu'à concurrencer la douleur dans sa poitrine, il se tourna, et attrapa la canne qu'Isane lui avait fabriquée.

Elle l'avait prévenue qu'il devrait probablement marcher avec durant toute sa vie, et lui avait demandé de commencer à s'y habituer.

Il se leva, et prit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il était stable sur ses pieds.

Ensuite, petit pas par petit pas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il comptait demander à Isane de lui faire du thé, si elle s'y trouvait.

Elle n'était pas là, et le hollow supposa qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre –elle n'en sortait plus guère depuis quelques mois, si ce n'était pour le soigner et préparer à manger.

Il regarda autour de lui, en quête de la théière, lorsque son regard tomba sur un livre, négligemment abandonné sur la table.

Il tendit le bras, celui qui n'était pas occupé à tenir la canne, et l'attrapa, pour le porte à lui.

_Dans les coulisses, déchiffra-t-il lentement.

L'espada leva un sourcil. _Quel titre stupide._

En haussant les épaules, il s'assit lourdement, et ouvrit la première page.

Il y avait une dédicace au milieu, un seul petit mot écrit à l'encre :

_Shunsui_

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Stark, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quoi.

Il fronça les sourcils, et tourna une page.

Aussitôt, il fut happé par l'écriture, et commença à lire avec une expression concentrée qui ne lui était pas familière.

Durant une heure et demi, il fut plongé dans les mots et l'Histoire, et ne releva la tête qu'une fois la dernière page tournée. Alors seulement il regarda le nom de l'auteur.

_Ukitake Jyushiro._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, puis il sourit.

Ainsi, c'était le fameux livre qui avait fait exploser le Gotei…

Il se leva, et le prit avec lui. Soudainement, il avait envie de parler avec l'écrivain.

Il entra dans le bureau, et ouvrit la bouche, lorsqu'il se figea.

_Ukitake-san ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

ooOoo

_« Unohana Retsu est morte »._

Ukitake lâcha le papier. Ainsi donc c'était pour cela qu'Isane paraissait si triste. Unohana était morte.

_Shunsui, Retsu est morte._

Après son meilleur ami, c'était sa sœur de cœur qui partait.

Il s'effondra au sol.

Il avait envie de mourir.

ooOoo

Stark ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait à l'ancien capitaine.

Il sentait juste que devant lui, il y avait un homme plus seul que jamais.

Alors, il se pencha doucement et l'entoura de ses bras, en fermant les yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa que durant tout ce temps, il n'avait plus eu mal.

ooOoo

_« Espion arrêté. Allons l'interroger. Avons idées sur ce qu'il a pu dire. Peux te reposer, connaissait pas ta cachette. Sois quand même prudent. Avons perdus quelques territoires, mais allons les regagner. Batailles longues, beaucoup de pertes. Avons quand même bon espoir. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Dans la tente de Kira, un souterrain avait été creusé à la va-vite (merci Kenpachi et sa force monstrueuse). Il était bouché par une planche de bois, et étouffait admirablement bien les cris.

Qui résonnaient, beaucoup.

_Qui sont les autres espions ? Interrogea implacablement Kukkaku.

_Vous pouvez cre-HIAAARGH !

Kira jeta le huitième ongle par terre, et contempla les doigts dénudés de la jeune fille.

_Il n'en reste plus que deux. Après, on passe aux pieds, murmura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Kukkaku refusa de montrer le moindre signe de dégout à l'entente du ton si calme de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. _Comment pouvait-il parler de manière si décontractée alors qu'ils étaient en train de torturer quelqu'un ?_

Elle détourna le regard de l'homme, et se concentra sur l'espionne :

_Qui sont les autres espions ?

La jeune fille planta son regard marron brulant dans ceux de la Shiba, et réplique :

_Je suis membre de la troisième division, vous savez. La torture, c'est mon domaine, et je suis habilitée à y résist-AAAAAAAARGH !

Sans prévenir, Kira avait arraché un autre ongle.

L'homme regarda la pince qu'il utilisait, et l'air faussement impassible de Kukkaku.

_J'ai été le lieutenant de la troisième division pendant quarante ans, et son capitaine pendant cinq ans, souffla-t-il à la jeune fille. Penses-tu vraiment que tu es de taille à me résister ?

Elle battit des yeux et, derrière sa bravade de fanatique, une étincelle de peur vit le jour.

Kira se tourna vers Kukkaku, et s'approcha d'elle.

_Nous pouvons passer à l'étape supérieure, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Elle ne parlera pas si on continue comme ça, c'est trop léger.

La jeune femme déglutit, mais son regard était d'acier.

_Très bien, répondit-elle. Tu as les pleins pouvoirs, mais veille à ne pas la tuer.

Kira opina, et sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait avec un plateau remplit d'outil.

Il fixa la jeune fille, qui soutint son regard.

_Je ne parlerais pas, clama-t-elle solennellement.

_C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il se saisit d'un fin scalpel, et s'approcha de l'espionne.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kukkaku s'obligea à ne pas détourner le regard, et à ne pas se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements.

Il fallait rester forte. Pour gagner la guerre.

_Cette putain de guerre._

ooOoo

_Nous te laissons le temps de réfléchir, annonça Kira en reposant la pince qu'il venait d'utiliser pour briser l'os du petit doigt de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupée à gémir sourdement.

_Nous reviendrons dans dix minutes, pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Peut-être seras-tu plus disposée à parler.

_Ja… mais…

Sans écouter la réponse, Kira tourna les talons, Kukkaku à sa suite.

Ils sortirent du souterrain, et la jeune femme le scella à l'aide d'un sceau de sa composition.

Ensuite, elle se laissa tomber à terre pour vomir tripes et boyaux.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux, et elle hoquetait.

_Pourquoi ? _

_P… pourquoi faut qu'on fasse ç… ça ? Cria-t-elle, avant de vomir à nouveau.

Pendant une heure, elle avait l'impression de s'être mise au même niveau que ceux qu'ils combattaient. Elle avait assistée à la déchéance d'un être vivant, à la torture d'une jeune fille, presqu'une enfant, avec qui elle s'était battue.

_Alors pourquoi ? _

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Kira lui essuya doucement la bouche.

_Venez, dit-il. Il faut que vous preniez l'air, ça va vous aider à vous sentir mieux.

Il l'aida à se relever, et la guida hors de la tente.

_Ca fait toujours ça la première fois, lui murmura-t-il –à moins que se soit pour lui-même ?-. Ca prouve que vous êtes humain.

_Comment… comment arrivez-vous à y faire face ?

Kukkaku chancela, et se rattrapa sur le jeune homme, qui la soutint.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et répondit doucement :

_Ca fait plus de quarante ans que je fais ça. On ne s'y habitue pas, mais on s'y fait.

Occupés à converser, ils ne virent pas la silhouette se faufiler dans la tente de Kukkaku, et en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, en se cachant dans les ombres.

La main de Kira caressa les cheveux de Kukkaku, empreinte d'une douceur étrange.

_Nous devons y retourner. Souhaitez-vous venir avec moi ? Interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais.

_Oui, fit-elle.

La torture était horrible, mais nécessaire. Pour gagner, et restaurer la justice et la paix. Et pour ce faire, il fallait faire couler le sang.

_C'était la guerre, après tout._

ooOoo

Kiyone déglutit, mais fit attention à ce que cela ne se vit pas.

Sakura Osokawa, les mains sur les temps, continuait de parler depuis dix minutes :

_Il y a un espion parmi les capitaines, ça n'est pas possible autrement ! L'un d'entre nous a été démasqué, il n'y avait que nous qui connaissions son existence !

La lieutenante écouta sa nouvelle capitaine monologuer encore et encore, en engrangeant le maximum d'informations.

Sakura soupira.

_Kami-sama, si seulement je savais qui c'était…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et son interlocutrice leva les yeux vers elle.

_Voici ce que nous allons faire, Kiyone. Tu vas te renseigner chez les autres lieutenants, et même les shinigamis des autres divisions, pour savoir si un capitaine ou quelqu'un d'autre a eu un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps.

Elle abattit son poing sur la table :

_Nous devons trouver cet espion ! Il en va de notre survie !

Kiyone acquiesça.

_Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Osokawa-taicho.

Elle disparut en shunpo, et Sakura resta seule.

La jeune femme se massa les tempes. Cette guerre durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et il était largement temps qu'elle cesse.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils trouvent l'espion.

ooOoo

Kukkaku se figea.

_Qu'est-ce que…

_Cyanure, diagnostiqua Kira en se penchant sur la silhouette de l'espionne.

La jeune fille avait la bouche grande ouverte, et une bave blanche et un peu mousseuse en coulait. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, et elle ne bougeait plus.

Elle était morte.

_Serait-il possible qu'elle ait cachée ça pour le prendre quand nous serions partit ? Interrogea Kukkaku en tentant de réprimer le dégout qui lui soulevait le cœur.

Kira secoua la tête.

_Je l'ai personnellement fouillée, et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de pratique. C'est impossible.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

_Un autre espion a été la lui donner, termina Kukkaku, qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure des mots.

_Non. Tout mais pas ça. _

L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division fronça les sourcils, et questionna :

_Mais est-ce que tu n'avais pas posé un sceau pour empêcher les gens d'entrer ?

Il se tourna vers Kukkaku, qui ne répondit pas.

ooOoo

Ganju poussa en souriant le voile qui recouvrait l'entrée de la tente de sa sœur.

_Hey, Kukkaku-nee-san ? Fit-il.

La jeune femme, assise à son bureau de fortune, leva les yeux vers lui.

_Approche, Ganju, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

L'homme, intrigué, alla s'assoir auprès d'elle, et lui prit la main :

_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

Il paraissait réellement inquiet, et Kukkaku eu envie de s'arracher le cœur. _Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'entre tous, se soit lui ? _

Il lui fallait toute la volonté du monde pour prononcer les mots qui allaient suivre.

_Depuis combien de temps ?

Ganju sursauta, et la fixa, interdit.

Kukkaku rouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur son frère.

_Depuis combien de temps nous as-tu trahie, Ganju ? Depuis combien de temps _m'as-tu trahie_ ?

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva et, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir sa couverture plus longtemps, tenta de s'expliquer :

_Tu ne comprends pas…

_Je ne comprends pas ? Hurla Kukkaku en se levant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu es un traître ? Que tu nous as vendu ?

_J'AI FAIT CA POUR NOUS, JUSTEMENT !

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, tandis que Ganju serrait les poings.

_J'ai fait ça pour notre famille ! S'écria-t-il. Pour l'honneur des Shiba !

Kukkaku réprima un rire violent et hystérique, mais de ses lèvres s'échappèrent quelques gloussements frénétiques, qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite.

_Pour la famille ? Tu as fait ça pour la famille ? Dit-elle avec un sérieux mortel, qui contrastait avec ses précédents ricanements.

Ganju fit un pas en avant, et saisit les deux avant-bras de sa sœur :

_S'il gagne cette guerre, le Gotei réhabilitera les Shiba au rang où ils se trouvaient ! La gloire que nous avons eue s'offrira de nouveau à notre famille ! Nous prospérerons, comme avant !

Kukkaku se dégagea, et son air perdu fit croire à son frère qu'il pouvait la convaincre.

_Tu imagines ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Nous pourrons de nouveau vivre dans notre château, déambuler dans les jardins que Grand-Mère aimait tant, et diriger une division, comme c'était notre droit le plus strict ! Les Shiba seront enfin reconnus !

La jeune femme s'effondra sur son siège.

_Ainsi donc, souffla-t-elle en retenant des larmes, tu n'avais rien compris…

Ganju s'interrompit, et leva un sourcil.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il.

Kukkaku renifla, et ferma les yeux.

_Je n'ai jamais eu que faire de retrouver notre gloire passée, Ganju ! Clama-t-elle. Ce qui a été fait est fait, et je n'ai jamais un seul instant imaginé revivre ces jours !

Son frère recula, déstabilisé.

_Mais… tenta-t-il. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que nous avons vécu ?

_Evidemment ! Cracha la chef de la révolte. Evidemment que je me souviens de notre vie là-bas, quand le clan Shiba était au sommet de sa gloire ! Je me souviens des rires de Mère, des farces de Kaien, et de toutes les choses que nous avons faites !

_Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir les recommencer ? Questionna Ganju en retrouvant de l'assurance.

_Parce que c'est impossible, Ganju, impossible !

Kukkaku se releva, et agrippa les épaules de son frère :

_Le temps des Shiba est passé ! Nous étions vieux, embourbés dans nos traditions et notre confort, comme l'est aujourd'hui le Gotei !

Ses jointures étaient blanches, et Ganju grimaçait sous la poigne de sa sœur.

_Maintenant, nous nous battons pour un monde nouveau ! Un monde où ce qui est arrivé à Kaïen ne pourra plus jamais arriver ! Où nous pourrons tous cohabiter sans inégalités à cause de la naissance ou du quartier du Rukongai d'où on est originaire ! Nous nous battons pour la LIBERTE, Ganju, la LIBERTE !

Durant toute sa tirade, le jeune homme avait dangereusement pâlit.

_Et l'honneur des Shiba, alors ? Souffla-t-il rageusement. Tu le jettes à la poubelle ?

_Tu ne te souviens donc pas de notre devise ? Répondit Kukkaku en s'éloignant de lui.

Ganju parut prendre un coup de marteau.

_ _Se battre pour ce qui est juste_, murmura-t-il.

_Exact. _Pour ce qui est juste_, Ganju. Pas pour l'honneur, la famille ou quoi que se soit. _Ce qui est juste_, voilà quel était notre credo. Et tu l'as trahi.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, et leva le regard vers sa sœur. Il tremblait.

_Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir, dit-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Tout ce qu'il faudra pour aider.

Kukkaku hocha la tête, et Kira apparut.

Il ligota le jeune homme, et s'apprêtait à l'entrainer dans le souterrain, lorsqu'il se retourna, et fixa la jeune femme.

_Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ? Questionna-t-il.

Kukkaku se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, avant de répondre :

_Le sceau avec lequel j'ai fermé le cachot était celui des Shiba. Seul quelqu'un du même sang que moi aurait pu descendre sans être bloqué.

Kira leva les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparut.

Kukkaku se mit à pleurer.

ooOoo

_Rikichi tremble._

_Il sait que les deux espions qui ont été débusqués –Ganju et la fille dont personne ne connaissait le nom- étaient les seuls présents au camps._

_Mis à part lui._

_Et Rikichi tremble, parce qu'il est le dernier sur la liste. _

_Alors il prie pour que le Gotei gagne vite la guerre, et qu'il puisse partir, enfin, pour rejoindre Kiyone, sa douce Kiyone…_

_Il s'endort avec l'image de cette femme dans la tête, en ignorant qu'il fait partie de ceux qu'elle travaille à éliminer. _

_C'est beau, l'amour…_

ooOoo

_« Avons trouvé deux espions sur trois. Prochaine bataille dans deux jours. Sommes prêts. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Ukitake posa le message étrangement laconique de Kukkaku, en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Peut-être y avait-il eu un mort qu'elle connaissait bien ? Son frère, Ganju ?

Il ferma les yeux : il ne voulait certainement pas imaginer le chagrin de la jeune femme, et le deuil qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter en ces temps de guerre.

_Des morts, de la tristesse, encore et toujours… foutue guerre ! _

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea une voix derrière lui.

Ukitake se tourna vers Isane, qui le regardait fixement, pour répondre :

_Un n-nouveau message de K… Kukkaku vient d'arriver.

La médecin fit « oh », mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle tourna les talons, et alla à la cuisine faire du thé.

L'ancien capitaine soupira, en se remémorant la jeune femme joyeuse avec qui il avait vécu quelques mois, avant qu'elle ne soit brisée par le même évènement qui avait failli l'emporter lui aussi.

La mort de Retsu.

Le visage d'Ukitake s'assombrit aussitôt en songeant à la nouvelle, mais il se ressaisit.

_Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre ! _

Son amie n'aurait pas aimée qu'il se morfonde dans le chagrin, pas alors qu'il lui restait tant de choses à faire.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, et il se retourna vers Stark, qui tenait une tasse de thé à la main.

_Thé ? Proposa-t-il –très inutilement, d'ailleurs.

Ukitake lui sourit, et le remercia en prenant la tasse.

Il rencontra le regard de l'espada, qui soutint le sien, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Seulement, pour le moment, ils n'avaient aucune envie de savoir pourquoi le moment qu'ils avaient partagés lorsque l'ancien capitaine avait apprit la mort de son amie, avait brisé –ou créé ?- l'étrange sentiment qui les agrippaient dans le ventre.

Ils voulaient juste profiter de l'instant présent.

_Ne plus être seul._

ooOoo

Stark sourit à Ukitake, et quelque chose de chaud vint balayer son corps.

Il manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. _Lilynette, franchement ! _

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce n'était pas Lilynette. Oh que non.

_Mais ça, c'était une surprise…_

ooOoo

_Lilynette cligna des yeux en regardant discrètement, par les yeux de l'espada qui l'abritait, l'ancien capitaine. _

_Elle sentait que, de jour en jour, sa présence s'affaiblissait, pour se fondre dans celle de Stark. Et elle aimait ça._

_Elle s'assit, et ferma les yeux. _

_Bientôt il serait temps de céder la place… Stark, son Stark, n'aurait plus besoin d'elle pour ne plus être seul. _

_La petite fille essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. _

_Elle souriait. _

ooOoo

Nanao, seule dans son bureau, soupira.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à elle depuis sa nomination de capitaine de la huitième division, dans la hâte de la guerre, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas atteint le bankai.

D'ailleurs, peu nombreux étaient les capitaines à l'avoir : Hitsugaya, Yumichaka, Hisagi, SoiFon… Que des anciens, des survivants de la guerre –l'ancienne et l'actuelle.

Quatre capitaines sur treize, c'était peu. Très peu.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait, et chacun des nouveaux venus au poste passait généralement tout son temps libre (c'est-à-dire très peu) à s'entrainer dans le vain espoir d'atteindre le bankai pour aider le Gotei.

Pas Nanao. Elle savait pertinemment que le terrain n'était pas son fort, et qu'elle était beaucoup plus utile dans un bureau, à organiser le développement intérieur du Gotei.

Elle veillait à remonter le moral des troupes, à étouffer les petites rébellions qui naissaient dans l'œuf, à tenter de trouver le traître… bref, elle était une sorte d'intendante qui se devait de veiller sur toutes les divisions.

Car si la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur aussi c'était le désordre.

Les shinigamis étaient épuisés par les batailles incessantes et improductives, et commençaient à se demander si se battre en valait encore la peine.

Et l'atmosphère de délation qui était venue assombrir les esprits avec l'annonce de la récompense pour ceux qui trouveraient le traître n'avait fait qu'amplifier le climat morbide qui régnait sur le Seireitei.

La jeune femme posa sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle faisait son devoir. Elle le faisait comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Comme son ancien capitaine l'aurait fait. Comme ses anciens amis l'auraient fait. Comme Uki-

Non.

Pas comme Ukitake l'aurait fait.

Ukitake avait trahis. Il avait démarré toute cette guerre en écrivant des choses fausses dans son livre. Il avait souillé la littérature en crachant son venin dedans. Il avait souillé la vie de Nanao en démarrant la guerre.

La jeune femme releva la tête.

Tout devenait clair dans son esprit ! Elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait très lucidement !

Les faits étaient là. Indiscutables.

Et ils désignaient tous Ukitake Jyushiro comme coupable pour la destruction de tout ce en quoi Nanao croyait.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Dans le grand tribunal de sa tête, tout était parfaitement rangé, et Ukitake –non, le Traître-, venait d'être condamné à mort.

Avec une rage fiévreuse, elle saisit le rapport qu'elle était en train de rédiger, et commença à écrire avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Nanao Ise aurait pu sombrer dans la dépression. Elle aurait pu se tuer. Elle aurait pu rejoindre le camp des rebelles.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait : de tous les possibles qui s'ouvraient à elle, elle avait choisi celui de la haine et du sang.

_Tant pis._

ooOoo

Kiyone prit une tasse de thé, pleine, et la posa devant elle.

Quelque chose craqua sur la droite, et elle tressaillit, en regardant soudainement vers l'origine du bruit.

Il n'y avait rien, et la jeune fille pesta silencieusement contre les murs qui craquaient.

Elle descendit sa main droite dans sa poche, et la remonta, tremblante et luisante de sueur. Elle tenait un flacon.

Kiyone retint sa respiration, et faillit faire tomber le précieux petit objet, qu'elle ne rattrapa que de justesse.

Elle le posa sur la table, et respira.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

Le cœur tressautant, elle tourna lentement le bouchon, jusqu'à l'enlever avec un petit « pop ».

Inspiration.

Elle prit la pipette, et la plongea dans le liquide.

Expiration.

Kiyone appuya doucement sur le petit réservoir en plastique pour faire monter le contenu du flacon dans la pipette.

Inspiration.

Elle la sortit, et la plaça au-dessus de la tasse.

Expiration.

Elle appuya.

Inspiration. Une goutte.

Il n'en fallait pas plus de trois, où l'effet serait trop visible pour être naturel.

Expiration. Deux gouttes.

Plus qu'une. Kiyone eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Inspiration. Trois gouttes.

Expiration soulagée. Tout s'était bien passé.

La lieutenante rangea le flacon dans sa poche, sans prendre garde à la goutte traîtresse qui, comme une échappée de dernière minute, roulait sur le bord de la tasse pour plonger dans le thé. _Oups._

Elle se leva, et mit la tasse sur un plateau, qu'elle saisit en se forçant à rester calme.

Kiyone redressa la tête, afficha un sourire poli, bien qu'un peu crispé, sur ses lèvres, et alla toquer à une porte.

Sakura Osokawa l'ouvrit, et la jeune fille tendit le plateau.

_Désirez-vous du thé, Osokawa-taicho ?

ooOoo

Sakura remercia sa lieutenante, et prit la tasse entre ses mains, respirant l'odeur du breuvage.

_Du thé à la menthe ? Fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est mon préféré ! Merci beaucoup, Kotetsu-fukutaicho.

Kiyone s'inclina, murmurant quelques bribes de paroles, avant de se retirer, le cœur battant.

Sakura posa la tasse à côté d'elle, et reprit ses rapports, soulagée par la vision de la jeune fille aux petits soins pour elle.

Une telle lieutenante ne pouvait pas être l'espion, songea-t-elle en barrant le nom de « Kotestu, Kiyone » sur la liste. Son comportement avait été irréprochable ces derniers jours, et sa loyauté au Gotei apparaissait comme sans faille.

Elle but une gorgée de thé, et grimaça légèrement.

Il était un peu trop amer, mais en toute somme assez buvable. Et puis, cela partait d'une bonne intention, alors elle ne ferait pas l'affront à la jeune femme de ne pas le finir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle finit la tasse, et se reconcentra sur son rapport, qui détaillait toutes les actions d'Aisegawa Yumichaka durant les deux derniers jours.

Deux heures plus tard, elle s'essuya le front d'une main moite.

Sakura cligna des yeux, et posa ses bras sur la table. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Elle avait des maux de ventre depuis plus de trois quart d'heure, et un solide mal de tête. Sans compter son corps en sueur, les troubles de concentration et la fièvre qu'elle sentait pointer !

La capitaine se tordit alors qu'une soudaine douleur traversait son corps tout entier.

Elle retint un cri.

_Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Elle voulut se lever pour alerter quelqu'un, mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus.

Sakura s'écroula, et vomit dans un spasme.

La joue dans ses rejets gastriques, elle sentit son mal de ventre s'accentuer. Sa tête allait exploser, son estomac aussi.

_Mal… j'ai… tellement… mal…_

Elle se sentait partir, aussi lentement que douloureusement.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle avait encore trop de choses à vivre !

Sakura devait voir la guerre se finir, le Gotei gagner, et la paix revenir ! Elle devait entrainer les nouvelles recrues, faire de sa division l'une des plus grandes et efficaces du Seireitei, et tomber amoureuse !

_ELLE VOULAIT VIVRE ! _

De nouveaux spasmes la secouèrent, et un filet de bave coula le long de sa bouche.

Elle devait appeler Kiyone. Sa sœur avait été dans la quatrième division, elle devait avoir des bases de médecins, non ?

_K… K… rrKyoneee… réussit-elle à balbutier, au fond de sa douleur.

Personne ne vint, et Sakura paniqua, alors qu'elle se mettait à gémir sourdement.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas de manière aussi bizarre et inexpliquée !

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la tasse de thé, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, avant de se révulser.

Sakura avait trouvé l'espion. Au prix de sa vie.

Elle mourut avec le gout de la trahison et du vomi sur les lèvres.

ooOoo

Kiyone, assise par terre, la tête contre le mur, inspira très fort.

Dans ses mains, le papier qui avait déclenché ce qu'elle avait fait était serré, et ses jointures blanchies.

_« Pouvons pas permettre que tu sois démasquée. Ci-joint matériel pour faire ce qu'il faut. Trois gouttes. »_

_Faire ce qu'il faut._

Kiyone avait fait ce qu'il fallait : elle avait assassiné de sang-froid sa propre capitaine.

D'ici deux jours, Sakura Osokawa mourrait de la grippe –puisqu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour la soigner.

Le traître ne serait pas démasqué. _Elle_ ne serait pas démasquée.

Alors oui, Kiyone Kotetsu avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Et elle se haïssait pour cela.

ooOoo

_« Avons été rejoint par plusieurs dizaines de shinigamis. Combats victorieux, avons gagné deux bâtiments. Troisième espion toujours pas trouvé, reste sur tes gardes. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Ukitake sourit à Stark.

_Pourquoi avoir écrit ce livre ? Interrogea l'espada en montrant l'ouvrage.

L'ancien capitaine inspira, avant de répondre :

_Pourquoi c-crois-tu que je l-l-l-l'ai écrit ?

Ils étaient implicitement passé au tutoiement depuis que- eh bien, depuis qu'un des hobbies favoris de Stark était de caresser les cheveux d'Ukitake, probablement.

Le hollow haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas. Pour changer les choses, peut-être.

L'homme acquiesça.

_C'est ça. Pour ch… ch… ch…

L'absurdité de ses mots lui revint en pleine face. Changer les choses, _vraiment ? _

Mais qui était-il pour décréter qu'il fallait que les choses changent ? Et d'ailleurs, les choses avaient-elles vraiment changées ?

Il s'aperçut qu'à nouveau, sa voix s'échappait.

Il ne pouvait plus parler, même pour s'expliquer. _Le silence, encore._

Non ! Non ! N-

Ukitake se figea.

Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et plongea dans un regard très gris.

Il y avait quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres.

_Shunsui… je crois qu'il y a un problème._

ooOoo

Coyote Stark ne savait pas ce que ses lèvres faisaient.

En fait, il ne savait même pas ce que son corps tout entier faisait.

Etait-ce un complot de son organisme ?

Est-ce que c'était ses pieds qui avaient décidé d'aller parler à Ukitake ?

Ses yeux qui l'avaient regardé lui répondre en bégayant ?

Son bras qui avait tenté d'arrêter la crise ?

Et son cœur qui avait ragé en voyant son impuissance totale ?

Probablement, oui.

Mais alors, _qui_ avait décidé que d'aller _embrasser_ Ukitake Jyushira serait une bonne idée ?

Stark soupira intérieurement. C'était. Définitivement. Chiant.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas ?

_Hmm… bonne question. _

Bah, peu importait la réponse, après tout.

Il était bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

ooOoo

Ganju posa le pinceau, et roula la feuille, qu'il tendit à Kukkaku.

_Voilà, dit-il en évitant son regard. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Sa sœur la prit, mais décida de remettre la lecture à plus tard. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

_Ganju… souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il aurait une bonne correction de sa main, mais que rien de tout cela ne se saurait.

Son frère pourrait faire semblant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été espion. Il pourrait se battra à leurs côtés, et gagner sa place dans le nouveau gouvernement. Il pourrait…

Ganju ouvrit sa chemise, et indiqua le cœur.

_L'Histoire, notre Histoire, ne sera pas construite sur des mensonges. Une fois à suffit, Kukkaku, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Kira à un peu plus loin, détourna le regard. Cet instant ne lui appartenait pas, et il se sentait de trop.

_Mais- tenta faiblement la jeune femme, avant d'être coupée.

_Non, Kukkaku. Je ne ferais pas comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. J'ai fauté, et il est temps pour moi de recevoir mon châtiment.

Il prit la main de sa sœur, et la posa sur son épée.

_Pour l'honneur des Shiba, murmura-t-il.

Sans le quitter du regard, Kukkaku saisit son arme, et la dégaina.

_Pour l'honneur des Shiba, répéta-t-elle.

_Droit au cœur. Comme le voulait la loi ancestrale des nobles._

L'épée s'enfonça dans la poitrine de son frère avec une gerbe de sang.

Ganju mourut sur le coup, un dernier sourire aux lèvres.

_Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait._

Kira rattrapa Kukkaku juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, évanouit.

ooOoo

L'ancien capitaine regarda la jeune femme qui, endormi, remuait faiblement.

_Ju… Ganju…

Une larme perla au coin de sa paupière gauche, et Kira l'essuya avec un geste hésitant.

Il fixa la perle salée qui roulait sur son doigt et, prit d'une subite inspiration, la porta à sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas bon, mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus, se dit-il songeusement.

Il soupira en regardant son amie.

De toute manière, c'était tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais avoir d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se détourna de sa contemplation, et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la tente de Kukkaku.

_Momo… Kukkaku… _

Ses amours étaient toujours maudits, il aurait du s'y habituer.

Et pourtant…

L'ancien capitaine secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. La guerre venait en premier.

Après… _eh bien, qui savait ce que réservait l'avenir ? _

Le jeune homme reprit confiance en lui, et décida de se rendre à la tente des stratèges pour réfléchir à de nouveaux plans de bataille.

ooOoo

_C'est un empoisonnement, diagnostiqua Akon en sortant un scalpel de sa poche. Bien sur, j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de temps –et du corps- pour voir duquel il s'agit, mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que ce n'est pas une mort naturelle.

Tous les capitaines froncèrent les sourcils en observant le scientifique, qui avait remplacé Mayuri après la mort de celui-ci.

Autant au niveau du poste que du mental, d'ailleurs.

_Et un fou en plus, un ! _

Mais le moment n'était pas aux considérations ironiques : pour le moment, il fallait déterminer qui avait tué Sakura Osokawa, et pourquoi.

Les regards convergèrent vers le corps bleuit et boursouflé sur le sol avait un air dégouté.

La mort ne réussissait pas à la jeune femme : le poison avait gonflé sa peau en lui donnant une teinte bleuâtre peu ragoutante, et une odeur étrange, comme de la menthe en décomposition, flottait autour d'elle.

_C'est le traître qui l'a empoisonné, murmura très inutilement Hitsugaya.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Shuhei soupira, et regarda autour de lui.

Qui ? Qui était l'espion ?

_Comment a-t-elle pu être empoisonnée ? Questionna Akihiko Matsuri.

Akon haussa les épaules :

_Eh bien, je dirais que le moyen le plus simple et indétectable aurait été par voie orale. Le poison a pu être glissé dans la nourriture, ou dans une boisson.

_Comme ça ? Demanda SoiFon en prenant la tasse de thé posée sur le bureau.

Akon allait acquiescer, quand il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

_Ne touchez pas à ça ! Hurla-t-il en s'en emparant.

Surprise, la capitaine leva un sourcil alors que le jeune homme plongeait le nez dans le récipient.

Il inspira longuement, et releva la tête.

_Vous sniffez du thé depuis quand ? Interrogea Yumichaka avec l'humour étrange et sinistre que tout le monde lui connaissait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Sans lui prêter attention, Akon sourit.

_Mes amis, clama-t-il. Voici ce qui a servi à empoisonne feu-Osokawa-taicho !

Les capitaines haussèrent un sourcil, et Shuhei décida de parler au nom de tous :

_Cela est fantastique, mais je pense que nous nous intéressons plutôt au _qui_ plutôt qu'au _comment._ Avez-vous une idée sur la personne qui aurait pu apporter ce thé ?

Akon croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel, et sa ressemblance avec son ancien capitaine fut soudainement frappante.

_Il me semble que c'est assez évident, non ?

Nanao ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Personne n'a emprunté ce couloir avant la mort d'Osokwa, souffla-t-elle. Ce qui signifie que…

_Seule une personne ayant accès à la porte qui donne sur le bureau du lieutenant a pu apporter le thé, termina Hitsugaya.

Akon hocha la tête.

_Bon, fit-il. Pendant que vous allez arrêter cette chère Kotetsu pour haute trahison, je retourne à mon laboratoire avec ça –il désigna le corps qui gisait.

Le capitaine tourna les talons et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une Nemu blonde –Akon avait toujours aimé les blondes- sortit de nulle part pour prendre le corps sur son dos.

Les deux shinigamis disparurent sans un bruit, et personne ne se préoccupa de savoir si Sakura n'aurait pas mérité ne serait-ce qu'un enterrement décent.

Elle qui avait tant aimé le Gotei, _sa seconde famille_, finirait ses jours d'abord sur une table de dissection puis dans un incinérateur, celui qu'utilisait la douzième division pour faire disparaître les déchets.

Il n'y aurait personne pour la pleurer.

ooOoo

Kiyone ne trembla pas lorsque ses doigts remirent au papillon de l'enfer son dernier message –un testament et une lettre d'adieu.

Elle ne trembla pas alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en se demandant ce qui n'avait pas marché.

Le poison n'était sensé faire effet que dans deux jours, et simuler une mort parfaitement naturelle ! Mais alors, _pourquoi y avait-il un cadavre sur le tapis de la pièce ? _

Kiyone ne trembla pas lorsque des dizaines de shinigamis vinrent l'encadrer et l'assommer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps –et le courage- de fuir.

Elle ne trembla pas non plus lorsqu'on la réveilla à coup de claques.

Pas plus qu'elle ne le fit lorsque la torture commença.

Elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait sa vie qui disparaissait, la guerre qui l'emportait, sa sœur, qui risquait à tout moment d'être découverte, le meurtre de sang-froid qu'elle avait commit, son capitaine, contraint de s'exiler, la vérité, qui faisait trop mal, et le monde.

Le monde qui devenait si fou que plus rien n'avait de sens.

Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un pleure pour lui, après tout.

ooOoo

Kukkaku, les yeux vides, prit comme un automatisme la lettre que le papillon de l'enfer lui apportait.

Elle l'ouvrit et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, son visage afficha une expression autre que le chagrin.

_Q- Merde ! Hey, toi là-bas !

Elle désigna un shinigami, qui s'empressa d'accourir.

_Oui, Kukkaku-sama ?

_Vas chercher Kira. Vite !

L'homme acquiesça et déguerpit aussitôt. Quelques instants plus tard, Kira apparaissait en shunpo devant elle.

_On a un problème, fit Kukkaku.

ooOoo

_Tu veux faire QUOI ?

_Je veux aller délivrer cette gamine.

_Kukkaku, c'est…

_Totalement réalisable. Nous savons où et quand elle va être exécutée, ça va être du gâteau.

_Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Ils exécutent toujours trois jours après la torture, et à la même place. On ira délivrer cette fille, Kira !

_Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a plus de couverture pour nous être utile, et on perdrait beaucoup trop d'hommes !

_Parce que dans l'histoire, on est sensé être les gentils, merde ! Et les gentils ne laissent pas tomber leurs alliés !

_Mais on n'est PAS les gentils, Kukkaku ! Dans une guerre, il n'y a ni gentils ni méchants, juste des gens qui défendent leurs intérêts ! C'est pas un conte de fées !

La jeune femme lança un regard haineux à Kira.

_Très bien, dit-elle. Pense ce que tu veux, Kira, mais je vais aller délivrer cette fille. Avec ou sans toi.

Elle allait sortir de la tente, lorsqu'un bras la rattrapa.

_C'est d'accord, j'irais. Mais je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, maugréa Kira.

C'est alors que Kukkaku fit une chose qui aurait suffit à balayer tous les arguments du jeune homme :

Elle sourit.

_Merci.

ooOoo

Kiyone leva la tête en déglutissant.

_Kotetsu, Kiyone ! Fit Sasabike.

Elle ne devait pas fermer les yeux. Elle voulait dignement affronter son destin.

_Vous avez été déclarée coupable de haute trahison envers les treize divisions du Gotei !

Elle ferma les yeux. Non, elle n'était pas assez forte pour affronter tout cela. Elle n'était qu'une lieutenante qui ne voulait pas mourir.

_En conséquence de quoi…

Kiyone voulut sur boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre. _La peine de mort vous sera appliquée. Gardes, conduisez-là ! _

Elle la connaissait par cœur, pour se l'être répétée des dizaines de fois alors qu'elle croupissait dans les cachots du Gotei. Elle savait qu'elle serait prise, et qu'elle finirait comme Unohana, après trois jours de torture. On l'avait juste assez soignée pour qu'elle puisse faire bonne figure.

Sa seule fierté était qu'elle n'avait rien dit, et fait croire qu'elle avait agit seule, sur un coup de tête.

Et maintenant, elle allait mourir.

Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que le silence planait atour d'elle.

Seuls les tambours continuaient à battre, imperturbables.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasabike, qui avait baissé la tête.

Lentement, la main qui tenait la feuille avec l'ordre de mort se baissa, et lâcha le papier, qui tomba doucement à terre.

_Sasabike ! S'exclama le Soutaicho, derrière-lui. Mais que faites-vous ?

L'homme fixait le sol, et il fallut que le capitaine-commandant le secoue l'égarement pour qu'il réponde :

_Je… je ne peux pas.

Sa voix était blanche, faible, et hésitante, mais les mots étaient là.

_Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? Demanda le Soutaicho avec une pointe d'agacement.

Plus bas, il ajouta :

_Reprenez-vous, Sasabike. Nous avons une exécution magistrale à faire.

_Je ne peux pas, répéta presque machinalement l'homme.

Il ne pouvait pas condamner cette jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas revivre la mort de Retsu une deuxième fois.

Kiyone leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle ne vit plus l'impressionnant Sasabike, froid comme la glace, qui avait envoyé sa femme à la mort sans un battement de cil. Elle ne vit plus son bourreau, celui qu'elle avait haït d'avance alors qu'elle s'inventait la scène de sa propre mort, quelques heures auparavant.

Elle vit un homme, juste un homme, écrasé par le poids des remords et de la honte.

_Juste un homme._

Sasabike ne releva pas la tête pour réagir aux imprécations du Soutaicho, pas plus qu'à celles de tous les autres.

II ne pouvait pas.

Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de Retsu. Retsu riant, Retsu sérieuse, Retsu en train de faire l'amour, Retsu en train de parler de son travail, Retsu l'embrassant, _Retsu allant vers la mort, la tête de Retsu rebondissant sur le sol, le sang de Retsu._

Alors peut-être qu'il était lâche, peut-être qu'il trahissait ses idéaux et son camps, mais il aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à dire une seconde fois à Retsu de mourir.

Plus jamais.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit de tumulte se fit entendre.

Il y eu des explosions et des cris partout, et beaucoup de fumée, aussi.

_Qu'est-ce que ! S'écria le Soutaicho, alors que SoiFon s'interposait devant lui en sortant son zanpakuto.

_Restez en arrière, s'il-vous-plait, Soutaicho-sama, fit-elle. C'est peut-être un attentat.

Finalement, la fumée se dissipa, alors que la gravité s'alourdissait considérablement, faisant suffoquer les personnes présentes.

_Ce bankai, cracha Soi Fon. Kira !

_Exact, fit une voix lasse avec un soupir.

Kira Izuru s'avança vers eux, Kukkaku à côté de lui. Ils trainaient une Kiyone qui semblait hésiter entre les larmes et la joie.

_Rendez-vous tout de suite et nous vous épargnerons peut-être, lança Soi Fon en plissant les yeux.

Aucun des deux rebelles ne répondit, et la jeune femme serra les dents.

Kira augmenta la pression de son reiatsu, veillant à étouffer un maximum de soldat possible, pendant que Kukkaku prenait la parole.

_Cette guerre est stérile, fit-elle. Nous sommes prêt à vous laisse rengager des négociations et vous laisser en vie.

Pour toute réponse, le Soutaicho grogna, et les rebelles plissèrent les lèvres.

_Très bien, murmura Kira. Dans ce cas, nous partons. Adieu.

Kiyone, avant que les deux autres ne disparaissent en shunpo, l'entrainant avec elle, eu tout juste le temps de rencontrer le regard de Sasabike.

Elle lui tendit la main. Elle avait vu qu'il était rempli de remord, et elle avait comprit.

Il pouvait venir avec eux, lui dit-elle muettement. Il pouvait vivre.

Et alors qu'elle disparaissait, il lui sourit.

_Non, Kiyone Kotetsu. Je ne vous suivrais pas. Je suis trop vieux pour songer à me révolter. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous. Laissez la mort aux personnes comme moi et allez profiter des printemps qui vous attendent._

Le Soutaicho et Soi Fon se tournèrent vers lui, furieux de voir que la lieutenante s'était échappée.

Sasabike ferma les yeux en sentant la longue lame effilée de Soi Fon s'introduire en lui par deux fois, implacable.

Aussitôt, les doigts glacés de la Mort vinrent le prendre, et il se laissa sereinement entrainer.

Retsu l'attendait.

ooOoo

_« Avons récupéré notre espion. Allait se faire exécuter. L'envoyons en sécurité chez vous. Prochaine bataille prévue pour dans peu de temps. S'annonce bien. Gotei en déroute. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Ukitake plia soigneusement le message de sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kukkaku paraissait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et il espérait que cela perdure.

_Quelque chose de bien ? Interrogea une voix derrière lui.

L'ancien capitaine se retourna, et répondit :

_Des nouvelles de la guerre.

Stark hocha la tête, et posa une main distraite sur son épaule. L'espada éprouvait toujours le besoin de le toucher, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Ukitake lui sourit, satisfait de ne pas avoir bégayé. Il le faisait de moins en moins, depuis quelques temps.

Depuis _un certain événement_, en fait.

Ukitake cligna des yeux, alors que l'espada s'asseyait à côté de lui –il se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'ancien capitaine-, et s'appuyait très naturellement contre son épaule pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de partager sa vie avec un koala très paresseux.

_« C'est parce que tu es avec lui. »_

Ukitake leva un sourcil et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne.

_« S'il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'avec toi, il n'est plus seul. »_

L'ancien capitaine faillit se lever, mais la présence contre son épaule l'en empêcha.

La présence contre son épaule…

_Stark ? C'est- c'est- c'est toi qui parle ? Interrogea-t-il.

Stark lui sourit, et se mit à l'observer.

_« Moui, mes impressions étaient juste. Tu n'es pas trop mal –même si tu es manchot. »_

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, comme s'il était ventriloque.

_Stark, tu…

_« Stark dort. »_

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ukitake remarqua que les yeux du hollow étaient jaunes.

_« Moi, je suis Lilynette. »_

Lilynette ? La Fraccion disparue de Stark ?

_Mais…

_« Nous n'étions qu'une âme qui s'est déchirée en deux. Lorsque je me suis fondue en lui, nous n'avons pas pu fusionner complètement. Inconsciemment, il voulait me garder auprès de lui. Mais maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de moi. »_

Ukitake se figea. Alors, ce n'était pas une blague ?

_V-vous êtes vraiment Lilynette ?

_« Tss… non, moi c'est le Soutaicho ! »_

D'après la description que lui en avait fait Stark, c'était bien Lilynette.

_« Evidemment. »_

_Pourquoi avez-vous p-possédé Stark ? Interrogea le capitaine en pestant contre son bégaiement qui revenait à toute allure.

_« Je voulais te dire quelque chose. »_

L'homme leva un sourcil.

_Qu… que… que…

A sa grande honte, et à son plus grand désespoir, sa voix commença à s'éteindre.

Pas maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant !

_« Merci. »_

Lilynette, dans le corps de Stark, venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ukitake battit des paupières.

_« Merci de prendre soin de Stark comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Merci d'être la bonne personne. Merci de le guérir. Merci de l'accompagner. Merci, merci, merci. »_

L'ancien capitaine s'aperçut que Lilynette pleurait.

_P… pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il. Pourquoi me dire merci ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de tout cela ! Je suis juste… moi.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui sourit entre ses larmes.

_« C'est exact, Ukitake Jyushiro. Tu es toi. Et c'est pour cela que je te remercie. Pour être toi, et pour accepter Stark tel qu'il est. »_

L'homme eu un drôle de sentiment au fond de l'estomac en voyant le visage fin de l'espada empreint d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Lilynette se détacha de lui, et retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

_« J'ai été créée parce que Stark ne voulait plus être seul. J'ai été une illusion pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il n'est réellement plus seul, mon rôle est terminé. »_

Elle fit signe à Ukitake de s'assoir, et il obéit.

_« Adieu, Ukitake Jyushiro. Et merci. »_

Les yeux de l'ancienne Fraccion de Stark se fermèrent, et elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ukitake, dans l'exacte position où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant.

Son visage était serein, et elle avait cessé de pleurer.

_« Protège Stark, s'il-te-plait. »_

L'instant d'après, elle s'était tue, et Ukitake cru qu'il avait rêvé le murmure.

Néanmoins, il posa timidement une main sur le visage du hollow, et souffla un « Promis » tremblotant.

ooOoo

_Stark se sentait bien._

_Il flottait dans une mer blanche, qui avait à peu prés la même consistance qu'un coussin._

_Donc oui, il se sentait définitivement bien._

_L'épaule d'Ukitake était réellement confortable, songea-t-il avec un soupir de contentement._

_Un peu plus, et il en aurait ronronné._

_« Stark ! Espèce de grosse feignasse ! »_

_Il sursauta. Cette voix…_

_L'espada tourna précipitamment la tête vers son origine, et tomba nez-à-nez avec…_

__Li… Lilynette ? _

_« Non, c'est le pape ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui avec mon nom ? »_

_C'était bien Lilynette._

_Sa Fraccion inspira profondément, et Stark avança le bras pour la toucher en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sa main traversa la joue de Lilynette, qui sourit tristement._

_« Je n'ai plus assez de force pour me matérialiser, Stark, désolé. »_

__Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bredouilla l'espada. _

_La jeune fille fit deux pas en arrière, s'écartant de Stark, qui voulut la rattraper._

_« Je voulais te dire quelques mots avant de retourner définitivement en toi. »_

__Que…_

_« Laisse-moi finir, espèce d'abruti ! »_

_Stark referma la bouche, et Lilynette soupira._

_« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau, et dit : _

_« Je voulais juste que tu saches… »_

_Stark tendit l'oreille._

_« Que t'es un insupportable emmerdeur avec le qi et la volonté d'un oreiller. »_

_Bon._

_Ca, au moins, c'était fait._

_Lilynette ricana devant le regard de l'homme, mais se figea en sentant qu'elle disparaissait de plus en plus vite._

_« Ecoute, Stark. J'ai plus beaucoup de temps, alors sache juste que même si t'es toutes les choses que j'ai dites avant, t'es quand même un type bien. »_

_Sa gorge se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment._

_Elle leva la main, et caressa la joue de l'espada, la traversant sans le vouloir. Lilynette sourit doucement._

_« Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé ta personne, Stark »_

__Lil…_

_« Il est temps pour nous de redevenir une seule personne, alors… »_

_Lilynette hésita quelques instants. _

_Ce n'était pas un adieu, ni même un au revoir. Alors que pouvait-elle dire ? _

_« A bientôt. »_

_Stark ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Lilynette avait disparut._

_Il resta seul._

_Il n'avait plus mal. _

_Et pourtant…_

_Stark se mit à pleurer._

__Lilynette…_

ooOoo

Ukitake songea très brièvement à paniquer.

D'abords, Stark avait été… _possédé_ par son ancienne Fraccion (par ailleurs sensée être morte). Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il pleurait.

L'ancien capitaine posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

_Ne me touche pas !

Stark s'écarta violemment d'Ukitake, qui fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux ronds.

_Que… balbutia-t-il.

_Vas-t-en ! Hurla l'espada.

Il ferma son poing.

_Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi seul !

Ukitake évita le coup de poing, et fronça les sourcils.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'avança vers Stark, qui s'était effondré en pleurant.

Cette scène…

C'était exactement la même que _ce jour-là_, des siècles plus tôt. Quand Lilynette avait subie le contrecoup de la disparition du Hogyoku.

Ukitake comprit.

Il entoura l'espada de ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour un enfant effrayé.

_Shhh, murmura-t-il. Ca va aller…

Mais cette fois, contrairement à _ce jour-là_, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

_Tu n'es plus seul, Stark, fit Ukitake. Tu n'es plus seul.

_Non, ils n'étaient plus seuls, tous les deux. _

_Et ils ne le seraient plus jamais._

ooOoo

Lilynette ferma les yeux.

Elle était encore légèrement autonome, mais trop faible pour que quiconque puisse la percevoir.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, elle regarda par les yeux de Stark, et vit juste une chevelure blanche, en gros plan.

Lilynette sourit.

_Mon chemin s'arrête ici… je te laisse la suite, Ukitake Jyushiro._

_Adieu._

ooOoo

_Hey, Rikichi !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers un des ses _amis_, qui l'appelait avec de grands gestes.

_Oui, Tsuka-san ?

_Viens voir ! Kukkaku-sama et Kira-sama ont été sauver notre espion des mains du Gotei !

Immédiatement, Rikichi s'approcha de Tsuka.

L'espion avait été découvert. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir exécuter les ordres qu'on lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte en mission.

_Tue-le._

Rikichi déglutit. Il allait devoir être prudent.

_Regarde-moi, Kiyone ! _

Il afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres, et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la tente de Kukkaku.

Utilisant sa petite taille, il se glissa jusqu'à l'intérieur.

_Kukkaku-sama, salua-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix tremblante. Kira-sama, je…

_Bonjour, Rikichi, fit Kukkaku. J'imagine que tu es venue demander des nouvelles de notre espion ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez amis à l'Académie.

Le jeune homme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

_Un ami ? _

Kira lui sourit légèrement.

_Elle se repose pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

_Elle ? _

Rikichi eu tout juste la force de balbutier des remerciements, le cœur tressautant.

Ce ne fit qu'alors qu'il partait que Kira prononça la phrase fatidique :

_Reviens voir Kiyone quand elle sera réveillée, je suis sur qu'elle sera contente de voir un visage familier.

Rikichi ne répondit pas, et courut hors de la tente pour se terrer dans la sienne.

Il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer.

_Kiyone… Kiyone était l'espion. _

_Et il devait la tuer._

ooOoo

Le Soutaicho ferma les yeux en dégustant le thé que SoiFon venait de lui apporter.

Le thé vert n'était pas bien fait. Trop fort, trop chaud… la capitaine de la deuxième division était peut-être un excellent assassin, mais elle faisait piètre figure comme cuisinée.

Sasabike et son thé parfait lui manquaient.

Le vieil homme ne montra rien de son bref désarroi, et lança à SoiFon :

_Avez-vous comme convenu envoyé les ordres à notre espion ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais détourna le regard. Yamamoto leva un sourcil.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il.

SoiFon se mordit la lèvre, et répondit :

_Je… ne comprend pas.

Le Soutaicho leva un sourcil.

_Quoi donc ?

_Pourquoi envoyer une lettre à l'espion contenant des informations sur nos bâtiments les moins gardés, qui pourraient donner lieu à une bataille où nous serions en infériorité, et en lui ordonnant de tuer Kotetsu Kiyone ? Vous savez pertinemment que c'est un faible, et qu'il se fera capturer en essayant de la tuer !

Yamamoto posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

_Justement, fit-il. Il va se faire prendre.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, puis elle sembla comprendre.

_Vous voulez qu'il parle, murmura-t-elle. Pour leurs tendre un piège.

Le Soutaicho acquiesça.

_C'est un risque, commenta SoiFon. Pourquoi désirez-vous perdre notre seul espion ?

_Car c'est avec ce coup que nous finirons la guerre. Vous pouvez disposer.

SoiFon reprit son expression impassible, intérieurement satisfaite.

Depuis la mort de Sasabike, elle voyait le Soutaicho décliner lentement, et perdre de son efficacité. Il vieillissait…

Mais ce coup d'éclat venait de prouver à la jeune femme que non, le Soutaicho n'avait pas perdu sa férocité et son intelligence. _Mais jusqu'à quand ? _

La capitaine de la seconde division se retira sans un mot.

Sa main n'avait pas quittée la garde de son zanpakuto.

_Le jour où le Gotei aura besoin d'un nouveau leader, plus jeune, plus efficace, je serais là. Le jour où vous deviendrez inutile à la réussite de cette guerre, Soutaicho-sama, je serais là._

Elle sourit.

_Cette guerre sera gagnée, Soutaicho-sama. Avec ou sans vous._

_Alors le jour où vous faillirez… _

_Je serais là._

ooOoo

_Kami-sama, Kira, l'arrivée de Kiyone était sensée rester secrète ! Gronda Kukkaku.

L'ancien capitaine haussa les épaules.

_Ce qui est fait est fait, Kukkaku-san. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés jusqu'à ne former qu'une seule ligne noire et dure.

_Au moins, tenta Kira, on a fait bonne figure, et personne n'a pu accéder à la chambre de Kiyone-san.

Kukkaku hocha la tête, sans se départir de son air rageur, et se dirigea vers sa tente. Kira la suivit sans un mot, et les deux rebelles soulevèrent un pan de tissu.

_Kiyone-san ? Chuchota Kira. Etes-vous réveillée ?

Une silhouette se leva dans l'ombre, et la jeune fille leurs fit un pauvre sourire.

_Oui, Kira-sama. Est-ce l'heure ?

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête, et firent sortir Kiyone, veillant à la dissimuler sous une cape.

_C'est moi qui vais t'escorter, fit Kukkaku, à l'aide d'une autre shinigamie de confiance. Tu vas être placée en sécurité jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine.

_Mais, questionna Kiyone. N'est-ce pas dangereux pour vous de vous séparer d'un des dirigeants ? Et s'il y a une attaque surprise ?

Kukkaku secoua la tête.

_Kira va rester, et Kenpachi sera avec lui. De plus, il n'y a que moi qui puisse entrer dans l'endroit où nous t'emmenons.

Kiyone ne répondit pas, mais l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

Kukkaku la prit par le bras, et les deux femmes se glissèrent dans les ombres, sous les yeux de Kira. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, puis se détourna.

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, Kukkaku…_

ooOoo

La shinigamie s'appelait Haruka Matsuri, et son sourire mit tout de suite Kiyone à l'aise.

_Bonsoir, Kiyone-chan, Kukkaku-chan !

La jeune fille allait s'étouffer devant le manque de formalité, mais Kukkaku ne sembla pas réagir, aussi Kiyone décida de faire de même.

_On y va ? Fit Haruka.

Kukkaku hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes femmes se postèrent aux côtés de Kiyone.

_Go, jeta Kukkaku.

Immédiatement, Haruka et elle prirent Kiyone par le bras, et shunpotèrent.

Toutes trois atterrirent dans une immense plaine déserte, et Kiyone regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement :

_Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Haruka haussa les épaules.

_Aucune idée. C'est Kukkaku-chan qui connait les environs, pas moi. On est où, Kukkaku-chan ?

_A quelques kilomètres du point de rendez-vous, rétorqua la chef des rebelles. C'est trop dangereux d'aller là-bas en shunpo, alors nous allons faire le reste à pied.

Haruka fit grise mine, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

_Mais… pleurnicha-t-elle. J'aime pas marcher !

Kiyone leva un sourcil.

Est-ce que cette fille était _vraiment_ une rebelle ?

Kukkaku soupira, et leva la main. Aussitôt, Haruka se mit à marcher avec un grand sourire :

_C'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! J'adore marcher, c'est super ! J'aime marcher, je ne me plains pas ! Marcher c'est mon passe-temps favori ! Je- ouiiiii, promis Kukkaku-chan, je me tais et je marche.

Kukkaku grogna et rangea son épée, tandis qu'Haruka fermait la bouche et leur emboitait le pas.

Kiyone battit des paupières. _Et ça, c'était une shinigamie de confiance ? _

_Ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture, glissa Kukkaku à son oreille. Haruka n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est une bonne combattante, et elle croit vraiment en nos idéaux. C'est une des premières à nous avoir rejoints.

_Dans quelle division était-elle ? Questionna l'ex-lieutenante.

_La sixième.

Kiyone hocha la tête sans répondre. Si Haruka Matsuri avait pu survivre telle qu'elle était à Byakuya Kuchiki (quand il était encore en vie), alors oui, elle devait probablement être forte.

Ou juste très stupide.

Les trois jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur route, discutant plus ou moins joyeusement.

Kiyone remarquait sans grande peine les regards nerveux que jetait Kukkaku sur les alentours, et les détections de reiatsu qu'opéraient Haruka, tout en racontant des blagues.

Elles parlaient à voix basse, et leurs mains n'avaient pas quittées leurs armes.

Finalement, après quelques heures de marche, elles arrivèrent en vue d'une petite chaumière, soigneusement cachée par les arbres.

Haruka échangea un regard avec Kukkaku, et déglutit.

_Bon, souffla-t-elle. Je vais… euh… patrouiller dans les alentours ! Je te laisse déposer Kiyone-chan, Kukkaku-chan ! Tchuss !

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparut, mais Kiyone pouvait sentir sa présence dans les arbres.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, Kukkaku ricana.

_Haruka a une peur bleue d'une des personnes se trouvant dans cette maison.

_Qui donc ?

_Ta sœur.

Kiyone s'arrêta brusquement. Isane était là ! Elle allait revoir sa sœur chérie !

Un grand sourire se fit jour sur ses lèvres.

_Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna avidement la jeune femme. Est-ce qu'elle a rencontré des problèmes ? Est-elle tombée malade ?

Kukkaku haussa les épaules :

_Je n'en sais rien. Nous avons du couper le contact il y a des mois, à cause des risques.

Kiyone ne répondit pas, toute à sa joie. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Kukkaku allait toquer à la porte de la maison qu'elle se rendit compte que si sa sœur se trouvait là, alors devait s'y trouver aussi…

_Ukitake-taichooooooo ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur son capitaine, qui venait d'ouvrir.

Celui-ci eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il tombait par terre.

Kiyone riait et pleurait en même temps. Elle avait retrouvée son capitaine, sa sœur, et même, peut-être, sa tranquillité.

Pour elle, tout était bien.

ooOoo

Kukkaku sortit de la maison, laissant Kiyone aux mains d'Ukitake, Isane et Stark.

Une fois sortie, Haruka se matérialisa prés d'elle, son habituel sourire sur le visage.

_On y va ? Proposa-t-elle.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et commença à marcher.

_... On peut pas shunpoter ? Fit Haruka, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Kukkaku leva les yeux au ciel, et continua à marcher, suivie de prés par Haruka et ses plaintes.

Aucune des deux ne vit la petite silhouette qui se terrait dans l'ombre.

ooOoo

_Rikichi déglutit, mais souffla en voyant les jeunes femmes s'éloigner._

_Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, la respiration haletante._

_Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de son reiatsu, ou il aurait aussitôt été découvert, songea-t-il en crispant ses poings sur son zanpakuto._

_Rikichi inspira. _

_Il décida d'attendre la nuit pour mettre son plan à exécution et, pour patienter, se remémora le visage de la femme qu'il aimait._

_« Kiyone… »_

ooOoo

Kiyone soupira, et se laissa tomber contre son lit.

C'était normalement celui d'Ukitale-taicho, mais il le lui avait cédé, en lui assurant que non, il ne dormirait pas par terre, et que oui, sa santé lui permettait de se reposer sur un lit d'appoint.

La jeune fille sourit en repensant à son bien-aimé capitaine.

Sa santé s'était grandement améliorée, et il lui avait paru plus résistant –plus lumineux, aussi.

Mais peut-être était-ce du à l'homme qui l'accompagnait perpétuellement…

Kiyone ferma les yeux, prise dans un transport de joie.

Elle était tellement heureuse pour son capitaine ! Il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne !

_Taicho… c'est fantastique que vous ayez la bonne personne à vos côtés ! _

Kiyone se mit à rire toute seule, perdue dans ses rêveries de contes de fées, où la princesse avait les cheveux blancs et le prince un regard gris impassible.

Enfin ! Son taicho allait être heureux !

Durant quelques instants, elle oublia tout : la guerre, son rôle d'espionne, la tristesse étrange de sa sœur, qui ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole, et ses douleurs.

Il y avait le sourire d'Ukitake-taicho, et c'était tout.

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, sans voir la silhouette sombre qui se glissait auprès d'elle.

_Ki… Kiyone-san…

La shinigamie sursauta, et se retourna brusquement, empoignant du même coup son zanpakuto, qu'elle plaça par réflexe sur la gorge de son assaillant.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

_Ri… Rikichi-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

ooOoo

Rikichi déglutit.

_Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir ! Il devait… il devait rester fort ! _

_Kiyone-san, nous… vous…

L'ancienne espionne se leva, tenant toujours son épée, et le coupa :

_Que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas sensé rester au camp des rebelles ?

Rikichi se tordit les mains, et Kiyone voulut crier. Elle ignorait ce que le jeune homme faisait ici, mais une chose était sure : il ne devait pas s'y trouver.

_Uki-hmmm !

Rikichi, paniqué, avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, et lui murmurait précipitamment :

_Non ! S'il-vous-plait, ne criez pas où nous allons être repéré !

Kiyone tenta de se dégager, mais l'adrénaline donnait une force incroyable à Rikichi, qui la poussa contre le mur.

_Kiyone-san ! Je… il faut partir ! Vite !

Les yeux de l'ex-lieutenante s'arrondirent. _Quoi ? _

_Nous devons nous enfuir ! J'ignore pourquoi le Gotei a pensé que vous étiez l'espionne, mais il y a forcément quelqu'un qui vous veut du mal !

Kiyone s'était figé, mais Rikichi, occupé à parler, ne le remarqua pas.

_Kiyone-san, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous protégerais ! Je connais toutes les tactiques des rebelles, ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper, et une fois que le Gotei saura la vérité, nous pourrons être réintégrés sans problème !

_Non… Rikichi-kun…_

_Ils comprendront ! Après tout, je les ais servis, alors ils devront forcément comprendre ! Nous sommes loyaux, n'est-ce pas, Kiyone-san ?

Il remarqua, enfin, que la jeune fille ne se débattait plus, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

_Vous savez, souffla-t-il. C'est la première fois que j'ose vous parler aussi directement, Kiyone-san. J'aurais aimé que ça ne se déroule pas dans un tel contexte, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble !

Il commit alors une erreur fatale : emporté par la joie du moment, et la proximité du corps de celle qu'il aimait, il la relâcha.

_Tu… tu es un espion ? Questionna doucement Kiyone.

Elle tremblait, mais Rikichi interpréta faussement la question, et répondit avec un rire nerveux :

_Plus maintenant, mais oui ! J'ai fait ça pour vous, Kotetsu-san ! J'ai espionné les rebelles pour que nous puissions gagner la guerre, et que la paix revienne !

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, et lui prit la main.

_Venez, mainten-

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Kiyone baissa les yeux, et fixa la pointe du zanpakuto qui transperçait le ventre de Rikichi.

_Son_ zanpakuto.

Rikichi, à son tour, baissa la tête.

_K… Kiyo… Ne-san… fit-il lentement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient froids. _Peut importait qu'elle ait connue Rikichi. C'était la guerre. Il était l'ennemi. Fin de l'histoire._

C'est alors que le corps de Sakura Osokawa vint se superposer à l'image de la silhouette tordue de Rikichi, qui s'était écroulé à terre en hurlant.

Kiyone s'écarta à toute vitesse du corps sur le sol.

_Non… ça n'était pas elle ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça ! _

Son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle se retrouva soudainement quelques semaines auparavant, dans son bureau.

Il fallait nettoyer les preuves. Quelque chose n'allait pas, le poison n'avait pas marché comme il aurait du. Elle devait faire quelque chose, ou le Gotei reviendrait, et- et…

_Elle serait de nouveau torturée._

Non.

Elle. Ne. Serait. Plus. Torturée. Plus jamais.

Kiyone voulut empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il fallait détruire le corps, faire comme si elle n'avait rien fait, comme si elle n'était pas l'espionne, comme si tout allait bien.

Elle remarqua que le corps de Sakura bougeait et hurlait encore. Le poison n'avait pas fonctionné, elle devait l'achever elle-même, ou la capitaine la dénoncerait.

_Tout pour ne plus subir la torture._

Elle prit son zanpakuto à deux mains, et le leva.

_Sakura Osokawa devait mourir._

ooOoo

Ukitake se raidit lorsque les hurlements commencèrent.

Il échangea un regard avec Stark, et tous deux se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Kiyone.

_Kiyone-san ! S'écria l'ancien capitaine. Que se passe-t-il ?

Stark ouvrit la porte, en posant la main sur son épée, et Ukitake entra le premier.

_Kiyone-s…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pétrifié de stupeur.

Kiyone se tenait de bout, le regard fixe, vide, et son zanpakuto entre les mains.

Sous elle, la silhouette sanglotante d'un jeune homme qu'Ukitake ne connaissait pas.

Stark réagit aussitôt : malgré sa jambe en mauvais état, il se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune femme et lui arracha son épée des mains.

_Arrêtez ! J'en ai besoin ! Hurla Kiyone. Je dois-

Brusquement, elle s'interrompit, et cligna des yeux.

Semblant revenir à elle, la jeune fille baissa la tête, et rencontra le regard suppliant de Rikichi.

_Pitié, Kiyon-san… aidez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir… pitié !

Il agrippa ses mains aux jambes de l'espionne.

_S'il-vous-plait… j'ai mal… aidez-moi… j'ai tellement mal…

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Kiyone s'écarta violemment de lui.

_Jamais ! Cria-t-elle. Sale espion !

Rikichi ouvrit de grands yeux et, malgré la douleur, trouva le courage de répondre :

_Mais j'ai fait ça pour nous ! Pour notre amour !

Kiyone serra les dents, et partit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre nous, sale traître ! Cracha-t-elle, folle de rage.

Rikichi battit des paupières, et sentit de la morve lui couler dans la bouche.

_Mais… HIAAAARGH !

Il crispa ses mains sur sa plaie, et se roula en boule sur lui-même.

Son regard rencontra celui d'Ukitake, et il lui tendit la main.

_Ukitake-taicho, pitié… sauvez-moi… je vais mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Par pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! TOUT ! PITIE !

_Tch, marmonna Stark. T'es chiant.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et, sans prêter attention à sa blessure, le souleva par la peau du cou.

_C'est l'espion, bredouille Kiyone, qui commençait à ressentir le contrecoup de l'adrénaline qui l'avait saisie. C'était lui, le dernier espion.

L'espada ne répondit pas, mais sa main se porta à son zanpakuto.

_Attend ! S'exclama Ukitake.

Il avança de quelques pas, et son compagnon le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_Repose-le ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est blessé ? Il faut le soigner !

Il voulut se saisir de Rikichi de son unique main, mais Stark l'avait déjà reposé.

_M… merci, Ukitak-sama… s'il-vous-plait, soignez-moi… geignit le jeune homme en pleurant.

_Isane-san ! Appela Ukitake. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il-vous-plait ?

Il y eu des bruits de pas, puis :

_Que se passe-t-il, Ukitake-dono ?

_N-nous avons un jeune homme blessé, pouvez-vous le soigner ? Demanda l'ancien capitaine.

La médecin hocha la tête et, sans un mot, prit Rikichi dans ses bras.

Elle partit, laissant la chambrée dans un silence complet.

_U… Uk… balbutia Kiyone. Pourquoi ? C'est un espion !

L'ancien capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux :

_Il reste un être humain, Kiyone-san. Nous nous devons de le soigner !

A ses côtés, Stark battit des paupières. _Soigner un ennemi ? _

Encore une notion nouvelle pour lui. Bah, il en discuterait plus tard avec Ukitake.

Kiyone avala sa salive.

_Un… être… humain… murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

ooOoo

_« Avons bien reçu ton message. Arrivons tout de suite chercher l'espion. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Rikichi pleurait.

Encore, et encore.

Comme Kiyone lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée, il pleurait.

Il pleurait lorsque Kukkaku et Haruka vinrent l'emmener, l'air sombre.

Il pleurait lorsqu'on le fit défiler sous les injures et les crachats des rebelles.

Mais il ne pleurait pas pour le monde, la folie ou juste la guerre.

Il pleurait pour lui.

Il pleurait pour Rikichi le lâche, Rikichi l'amoureux, Rikichi le rejeté, Rikichi le traître, Rikichi le naïf, Rikichi le peureux.

Il pleurait, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que personne ne le ferait pour lui.

ooOoo

_Tu as quelque chose à dire avant qu'on commence ? Interrogea froidement Kukkaku.

Rikichi ne répondit pas, mais renifla bruyamment.

_Eh bien, on a qu'à commencer, pas vrai ? Fit joyeusement Haruka.

Elle saisit un scalpel, et Kira haussa un sourcil.

_Savez-vous vous en servir, Matsuri-san ? Questionna-t-il.

Haruka lui fit un grand sourire, et s'approcha de Rikichi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kukkaku déglutit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle une version féminine de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_Alors, Rikichi-chan, tu es prêt ? Questionna Haruka.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux de l'espion, en totale contradiction avec la joie qui était reflétée dans ceux de la jeune fille, manifestement très contente.

_Monstrueusement contente._

ooOoo

_HIAAAAARGH ! ARRETEZ ! JE VAIS PARLER ! JE VAIS PARLER ! PITIE, ARRETEZ-LA ! PITIEEEEEE ! AAAAAAAARH !

Kukkaku consulta Kira du regard, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, d'où ils étaient sortit quelques minutes auparavant.

_Kami-sama, murmura Kukkaku.

_Coucou ! Je crois que notre Rikichi est à point, Kukkaku-chan ! S'exclama Haruka en souriant largement.

Le pire, songea Kukkaku, était qu'il n'y avait rien de froid dans son sourire, contrairement à celui de feu-Mayuri. Elle était heureuse comme une enfant en train de jouer.

_On l'interroge ? Proposa la jeune fille.

Kira hocha la tête, et s'approcha de Rikichi, qui sanglotait ouvertement, le visage en sang.

_Je parlerais ! Hurla-t-il hystériquement. Je vais parler ! Mais pitié, ne la laissez pas s'approcher de moi ! PITIE ! Je ferais tout ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! PAR PITIE !

Haruka lui fit un sourire, et il poussa de grands cris aigus et atrocement horrifiés.

_FAITES-LA PARTIR ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Kira regarda Haruka et lui fit signe de sortir.

_Bien, chef ! Rétorqua la jeune fille. Je vous laisse, je vais bouffer ! Tout ça m'a donné faim… à plus !

_Elle venait de torturer quelqu'un et elle avait faim ? _

Kukkaku serra les poings, et sentit la main de Kira sur son épaule.

_Elle n'a pas le même mode de pensée que nous, lui dit-il doucement. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se planta devant Rikichi.

_Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais, ordonna-t-elle.

ooOoo

Nanao prit la théière, et la posa sur la table.

Akihika Matsuri lui sourit aimablement, et prit l'objet, pour verser du thé dans la tasse de la jeune femme, puis dans la sienne.

_Vous devriez vous reposer, Ise-san, conseilla-t-il.

La capitaine secoua la tête.

_Il y a trop de travail à faire. Avez-vous oublié que nous sommes en guerre, Matsuri-taicho ? S'exclama-t-elle. Nous devons éliminer les rebelles !

Immédiatement, leurs deux visages s'assombrirent à la mention du mot « rebelles ».

Akihiko grogna, et questionna :

_Ukitake… vous étiez très attachée à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Nanao pinça les lèvres.

_C'est fini, maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est un traître, à abattre.

Le capitaine de la troisième division acquiesça, manifestement satisfait de la réponse. Ce fut au tour de Nanao de poser la question qui fâchait :

_Et Haruka ? Serez-vous prêt à la tuer lorsque le moment viendra ?

Akihika se figea.

_Qui vous a dit, pour…

_Je la connaissais de vue.

L'homme serra les dents, et ferma les yeux.

_Alors ? Insista la jeune femme.

_Il suffit ! S'exclama le capitaine. Oui, je serais prêt ! Je tuerais Haruka !

Nanao trempa ses lèvres dans son thé.

Akihika, qui avait serré les poings, sembla se calmer, et prit à son tour sa tasse.

_Haruka périra de la pire manière qui soit, je l'ai juré sur ma vie et mon honneur. Et mon âme ne sera pas en paix tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

_Je tuerais Haruka, tout comme elle a tué ma famille ! Grogna Akihiko.

Nanao sourit.

_Elle n'a pas tué toute votre famille, Matsuri-taicho. Après tout, elle reste encore…

_Taisez-vous !

La capitaine de la huitième division obéit, sérieuse comme la mort. Akihika posa la tasse sur la table, et se leva.

_Haruka Matsuri a cessé d'être ma fille depuis longtemps.

_Depuis le jour où elle a levé son épée contre sa mère et son frère._

ooOoo

_Hey ! Haruka-chan !

La jeune fille sourit.

_Salut Kandi-chan ! Ca roule ?

_Yup ! J'ai un bon sentiment pour les prochaines batailles ! On les aura, ces cons ! Jeta une shinigamie, l'air joyeux.

Elle tapa dans la main de son amie, et elles se sourirent mutuellement.

_Et toi, tu reviens d'où ?

Haruka lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Je suis allée allier devoir et plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et tout ça m'a donnée faim !

Kandi haussa un sourcil.

_Quelle genre de faim ? Questionna-t-il, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

Haruka poussa un faux soupir exaspéré.

_Pas ce genre-là, Kandi-chan. J'ai envie de pâtes.

La shinigami eu l'air déçue, mais Haruka ajouta, une moue amusée au coin des lèvres :

_Mais après, qui sait…

Kandi ricana, et suivit son amie jusqu'au réfectoire.

Haruka éclata de rire.

ooOoo

Kukkaku s'installa sur son siège, un bol de soupe miso entre les mains.

Kira, en face d'elle, croisa les jambes, et déboucha une bouteille de saké, avant d'en avaler une lapée pour le tendre à la jeune femme.

Elle prit la bouteille, mais ne but pas, se contentant de fixer son ami.

Le shinigami soupira.

_J'imagine que tu veux qu'on parle d'Haruka ?

Kukkaku acquiesça.

Kira soupira, et marmonna :

_J'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis qu'elle est en réalité une humain qui est morte, et qui est allée mettre le bazar à la Soul Society en créant des couples bizarres –du genre Rukia et Matsumoto- un peu partout en hurlant qu'elle avait la classe ?

La chef des rebelles secoua la tête, et l'ancien capitaine grogna.

_Je m'en doutais.

Kira attrapa la bouteille, et but à nouveau dedans, avant de se décider à parler.

_Comme tu le sais, Haruka a été une des premières à nous rejoindre, au tout début de la guerre.

_Je suis au courant, c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir, rétorqua Kukkaku.

Le jeune homme, sans tenir compte de son intervention, poursuivit :

_Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'est pas _vraiment_ venue les mains dans les poches. Tu n'es pas au courant parce que tu n'étais plus au Gotei à ce moment-là, mais la nouvelle a fait le tour des divisions.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Kukkaku.

_Eh bien, marmonna Kira, toute la famille d'Haruka était shinigami. Son père –Akihiko, c'est le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division-, sa mère –Hana- et son petit frère –Hiraoku. Et dans la guerre, ils ont très clairement annoncé leur position : ils étaient pour le Gotei.

_Quel rapport avec la… personnalité d'Haruka ?

_J'y arrive, répondit Kira avec un geste apaisant de la main.

Il but à nouveau une gorgée de saké, et l'alcool lui fit du bien.

_Haruka… était pour les rebelles. Mais sa famille lui a interdit d'aller les rejoindre –ils ont fait un esclandre dans la cour de la sixième division. J'ai tout entendu, comme la majorité des shinigamis. Les Matsuri ont une voix qui porte, c'est une caractéristique familiale, ricana Kira.

Kukkaku lui fit signe de continuer.

_Ils lui ont dit, je cite, que « nous vivants, tu ne partiras jamais ! », reprit l'ancien capitaine.

II soupira.

_Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de son regard, à ce moment-là, murmura-t-il. Elle était juste… normale, comme d'habitude, en fait. Elle a dit « très bien », et elle est partit.

Kira approcha la bouteille de ses lèvres.

_Le soir-même, elle les a tués. Tous, sauf son père, qui n'était pas là. Ensuite, elle a fuie le Gotei, et la suite, tu la connais.

Kukkaku se figea, et son cœur rata un battement.

_Elle a tué sa mère et son frère ?

Kira acquiesça.

_Haruka… est un monstre, Kukkaku. Elle n'a aucune conscience du bien ou du mal. Cette fille est complètement folle.

Il se leva, mais Kukkaku le retint par la manche :

_Est-ce qu'il serait dangereux de la garder avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme secoua la tête.

_Haruke est folle, mais c'est une fanatique. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour notre cause.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la tente.

Kukkaku resta seule.

_Haruka Matsuri est un monstre. _

Elle déglutit.

ooOoo

La bouche de Kandi s'écrasa contre celle d'Haruka, qui retint instinctivement sa respiration.

Les deux jeunes filles s'embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'Haruka repousse la jeune femme.

_Doucement ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai besoin de respirer, tu sais !

Kandi poussa un gémissement frustré.

_Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça… tu m'as manquée, Haruka, murmura-t-elle en embrassant le cou de la jeune rebelle, qui poussa un petit cri surpris.

_Hmm… je ne suis partie que deux jours, et- Kami-sama, recommence !

_Tu peux m'appeler Kandi, rit doucement la jeune femme. Je suis restée modeste.

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant largement.

Kandi la poussa sur le lit de sa tente, et s'assit sur son bassin, une moue prédatrice sur les lèvres.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, Haruka inversa leurs positions, et se retrouva juchée sur le bas-ventre de sa compagne.

Elle sortit sa langue, et commença à tracer des lignes de salive sur l'épaule de Kandi, qui attendait la suite. _Hmm… très agréable… _songea-t-elle.

Soudain, une douleur sourde la fit sursauter.

_Haruka, merde ! Grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutue ?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille lécha le sang qui perlait de la plaie à l'épaule –une plaie en forme de morsure.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et eu un sourire satisfait.

_Haruka, soupira Kandi. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça : ça fait mal, et j'ai une cicatrice, après !

_Désolé, ronronna Haruka, l'air absolument pas désolée du tout.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kandi, et parsema sa mâchoire de baisers, avant de se diriger lentement vers le vagin de la jeune femme, qui haletait.

Tout au long de l'acte, ses yeux étaient restés rivés sur le sang qui coulait doucement de l'épaule de la shinigamie.

ooOoo

_« Avons les informations sur la prochaine bataille. Sera décisive. Sommes bien préparés. Allons gagner cette guerre. Merci pour tes plans de batailles. Avons bon espoir. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Ukitake sourit en lisant le message.

Ainsi donc la guerre était bientôt terminée… _tant mieux. Nous avons eu assez de morts pour le reste de l'éternité._

L'ancien capitaine sentit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et deux bras sur ses épaules.

_Un message de Kukkaku, signala-t-il.

_Hmm, répondit Stark en se mettant à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon.

Oui, _compagnon. _Le mot faisait encore déglutir Ukitake chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

_La bataille finale approche, reprit-il en tentant de faire abstraction du fait que l'espada soit en train de frotter son nez contre son cou.

Stark, et ce depuis la… _disparition_ de Lilynette, semblait être devenu encore plus tactile qu'avant, pour une raison qu'Ukitake ignorait encore –même s'il avait des hypothèses.

_Bonjour, Ukitake-taicho, Stark-sama ! Salua une voix timide, mais pourtant enjouée.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Kiyone, qui leur fit un grand sourire.

Ukitake lui répondit par un salut poli, encore inquiet pour l'état mental de son ancienne troisième siège.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivis l'arrestation de Rikichi, elle avait oscillée entre des périodes d'hallucinations, où elle semblait croire qu'elle devait se débarrasser d'un corps pour ne pas être torturée (et Ukitake soupçonnait fortement qu'elle ait déjà vécue ce genre de situation) et mutisme dépressif.

Depuis peu, elle semblait sortie de cette spirale infernale, mais tous les autres occupants de la maison savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Mais comment l'aider ? Ils n'étaient pas des psychologues –même pas des gens qui savaient prêter une oreille aux confidences-, et la seule personne qui aurait pu servir à quelque chose, Isane, était plongée dans la dépression jusqu'au cou.

Et entre toutes les deux, Ukitake et Stark faisaient face à l'amour.

Dur.

Ukitake soupira, et regarda le message dans son unique poing.

La guerre se terminerait bientôt, il le sentait. Et là, tout irait mieux. Isane et Kiyone pourraient guérir leurs blessures en paix, le monde cesserait d'être fou, et Stark et lui pourrait tranquillement s'apprivoiser.

Il sourit.

_Vivement qu'elle se termine, alors…_

ooOoo

Stark grogna, et renforça sa prise sur l'ancien capitaine.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment Kiyone Kotetsu. Trop proche d'Ukitake.

En fait, il n'aimait personne.

Sauf Ukitake, évidemment.

L'espada fourra sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon, et le sentit frémir.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la gène qu'éprouvait l'ancien capitaine au niveau de cette relation de couple. Pour lui, le hollow, tout était relativement simple : Ukitake était _à lui. _

C'était tout.

Et il tuerait tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. De _leur_ chemin.

ooOoo

Le Soutaicho caressa sa longue barbe, pensif.

SoiFon, à ses côtés, remarqua l'air de son supérieur, et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle calmement. Vous semblez troublé, Soutaicho-sama.

Elle reçut un regard méprisant.

_Bien sur que non, rétorqua le vieil homme. Je songeais simplement au déroulement de cette bataille.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais elle s'aperçut que Yamamoto avait posé la main sur son épée.

Immédiatement, elle plissa les yeux.

_Une centaine de shinigamis sera donnée en pâture aux rebelles là où ils croient que la bataille se déroulera, dit le Soutaicho pour lui-même. Le reste de nos troupes les attaquera par derrière, sous la forme d'une vague géante qui emportera tout sur son passage.

SoiFon acquiesça, même si elle n'aimait pas tellement ce plan. En tant qu'assassin, elle préférait agir comme une araignée, et tisser sa toile doucement autour de la cible. _Tout doucement._

Le Soutaicho se leva.

_Mais dans cette vague qui emportera tout pour faire à nouveau régner l'ordre, nous n'avons pas besoin de dissidents.

_Tch_, cracha intérieurement SoiFon.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté et posa sa seconde main sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Une vingtaine d'assassins entièrement dévoués à son service attendaient, cachés dans les ombres, un signe de sa part.

_Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas remarqué votre complot ? Fit le Soutaicho en grondant.

SoiFon, sérieuse comme la mort, ne répondit pas.

_Vous êtes une misérable grenouille qui a voulue se faire plus forte que le bœuf ! Cracha le commandant suprême. Vous avez cru pouvoir me trahir en toute tranquillité ?

La capitaine de la seconde division vrilla son regard dans celui du vieil homme, qui continuait à déblatérer.

_Je suis le Soutaicho, l'autorité absolue ! Et je ne tolérerais pas qu'une gamine telle que vous pense pouvoir me vaincre avec vos sordides manipulations.

Il dégaina son zanpakuto.

_Mourrez, traîtresse !

SoiFon sourit, et leva la main.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de soldats, zanpakutos dégainés, apparurent et encerclèrent le Soutaicho, qui se garda bien de montrer sa surprise.

_Vous avez corrompu vos hommes ! Gronda-t-il. Je ne puis laisser passer cela ! Je suis le Soutaicho !

Un ricanement le fit taire.

_Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil homme sénile qui a cru pouvoir mener une guerre qui le dépasse, murmura la jeune femme. Vous êtes trop âgé, emprisonné dans des conceptions du monde obsolètes. Vous ne pouvez pas vous adapter à ce monde, Souta-

Elle marqua un temps.

_Non. Pas Soutaicho-sama. Vous avez cessé d'être un Soutaicho le jour où vous m'avez laissé le champ libre pour manœuvrer à ma guise.

SoiFon eu un rictus dangereux.

_Vous êtes dépassé, _Yamamoto Genrusai. _Vous n'êtes plus utile à cette guerre.

Elle sortit son épée.

_Alors maintenant crevez, chien.

ooOoo

Omaeda croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

L'air arrogant qu'il abordait habituellement, et qui lui donnait l'air bouffi de suffisance, avait disparut : ne restait que celui, concentré, de l'assassin.

La porte qu'il gardait depuis maintenant une heure s'ouvrit, et une silhouette en sortit.

L'homme se retourna, et SoiFon le toisa du regard.

Elle était manifestement mal en point : une partie de sa joue gauche avait fondue, manifestement brulée, et elle se tenait le bras droit, d'où s'échappait des jerkes de sang.

Omaeda s'agenouilla devant elle.

_Soutaicho-sama, murmura-t-il.

SoiFon leva les yeux.

_Appelle un coursier, déclara-t-elle. Et dis-lui que Yamamoto Genrusai est décédé d'un accident cardiaque. En tant que sa seconde, je prends dés à présent la tête du Gotei. Rassemble les capitaines, j'ai à leur parler.

_A vos ordres, murmura Omaeda.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparut.

SoiFon resta seule, droite et fière.

_Adieu, vieux fou. Vous avez bien servi mes plans. Mais vous ne m'étiez plus utile._

Dans un coin, une araignée laissa tomber le cadavre vide d'une mouche.

_La toile, si doucement tissée, était terminée. _

_Et tous y succomberaient._

ooOoo

_« Jour J. Bataille arrivée. Prends soin de toi. Kukkaku. »_

ooOoo

Kukkaku déglutit.

_J'ai du mal à croire que c'est aujourd'hui que tout va se jouer, souffla-t-elle à Kira, qui faisait quelques mouvements d'épées, deux mètres plus loin.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un peu pâle.

_Salut tout le monde ! Prêts pour la bataille finale ? Interrogea une voix familière.

_Haruka-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à nos bien-aimés dirigeants ! Accusa une autre.

Haruka pouffa, mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel.

_Tu parles ! Comme si _toi_ tu leur parlais mieux ! Jeta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Kandi soupira, et se tourna vers Kukkaku.

_Bonjour, Kukkaku-san, Kira-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

Kira fit un sourire aux deux jeunes filles.

_Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller avant une bataille, je suppose, déclara-t-il.

_Je péte la forme ! S'exclama Haruka. J'ai hâte d'aller botter des culs à coups de zanpakuto !

Kandi, à ses côtés, eu un sourire grivois, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie, qui rosit.

Kukkaku se mordit la lèvre. Depuis ce qu'elle avait apprit sur Haruka Matsuri, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur son attitude.

Elle n'avait pas celle d'une folle, ou d'une psychopathe. Elle était juste… Haruka.

La jeune femme retint un soupir, et tâcha de se composer une façade amicale.

_Comme si elle ne faisait pas face à un monstre qui avait assassiné de sang-froid sa famille._

_Bon ! S'exclama Haruka après quelques minutes d'échanges de banalité, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille me préparer !

Kandi lui attrapa la main, alors qu'elle partait, et Haruka lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se détourner joyeusement.

_Tu as quelque chose de spécial à faire ? Interrogea Kandi en passant un doigt distrait sur sa bouche.

Sa compagne, qui allait franchir la sortie de la tente, se retourna, et sourit chaleureusement.

_J'ai une affaire en suspens depuis quelque temps, il faut que j'aille la régler, lança-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Kandi lui sourit affectueusement, et lui souffla :

_Je t'aime, Haruka.

Kukkaku se figea, et la jeune fille prit la main de Kandi, avant de répondre :

_Moi aussi, Kandi.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparue en sifflotant.

_Vous êtes en couple ? Bredouilla Kukkaku.

_Oui, sourit Kandi. On a officialisé ça il y a deux jours, parce qu'avec la guerre, on voulait vraiment profiter du temps qui nous restait.

Kira hocha la tête, et la jeune fille quitta la tente, après un dernier salut.

_Il faut que j'aille me préparer aussi… Tchao !

Elle partit en sifflotant, et Kukkaku battit des paupières.

_En couple, murmura-t-elle. Haruka Matsuri est en couple.

Kira ne répondit pas, mais ses poings étaient serrés.

_Haruka était un monstre. Pourtant, ses yeux ne reflétaient que du bonheur lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Kandi. Elle était en couple, et heureuse de l'être._

_Alors pourquoi lui ne le pouvait-il pas ? _

ooOoo

Nanao saisit son zanpakuto et l'accrocha solidement à sa ceinture.

A côté d'elle, Akihika faisait de même, et semblait réciter quelque chose, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme n'eu pas besoin d'entendre pour deviner qu'il parlait à sa défunte femme et à son fils.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard, la même détermination dans les yeux.

Ils enfilèrent leur haori, et poussèrent la porte des vestiaires.

Au bout de quelques couloirs, ils atteignirent la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient quelques capitaines.

_Soutaicho-sama, firent-ils en cœur, saluant SoiFon.

_Capitaine Ise, prête.

_Capitaine Matsuri, prêt.

_A tuer._

ooOoo

Hitsugaya ferma les yeux.

Il allait partir en guerre, comme le lui ordonnait son chef.

Il allait tuer, peut-être même des gens qu'il avait connu dans un passé si proche et trop lointain.

_Jyushiro Ukitake._

Il allait probablement devoir exécuter le traître. Celui qui avait débuté toute cette histoire.

Celui pour qui il avait manifesté un acte de trahison envers le Gotei, des mois –années ?- plus tôt.

Peu importait.

Il était Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixiéme division.

Et il obéirait aux ordres.

Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, son regard était vide. _Le regard d'un chient bien dressé._

Il franchit la porte de la salle de réunion.

_Soutaicho-sama, murmura-t-il.

SoiFon hocha la tête.

_Hitsugaya-taicho. Prêt.

_A obéir._

ooOoo

Akon ricana.

_Eh bien, Nemu, fit-il à sa lieutenante. On dirait que le grand jour est arrivé !

_Oui, Akon-sama.

_J'ai hâte, gloussa l'homme. Tellement hâte !

_Oui, Akon-sama.

_Tous ces corps que je vais pouvoir disséquer… je meurs d'impatience, pas toi, Nemu ?

_Oui, Akon-sama.

Le capitaine de la douzième division éclata de rire, mit son haori, et shunpota jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

_Soutaicho-sama, fit-il joyeusement.

SoiFon grogna, impassible.

_Capitaine Akon au rapport. Prêt.

_A s'amuser._

ooOoo

Yumichaka passa une main sur son visage, et toucha du bout des doigts les deux plumes colorées qui ornaient son œil.

_Ikkaku…_

Le visage de son ami, reposant sur un lit d'hôpital, des fils attachés de partout, lui revint en tête, et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Ikkaku était mort, d'une mort misérable et indigne de lui : il avait connu la fin d'un légume, qui ne pouvait vivre que grâce à des machines.

Il n'aurait pas du mourir comme ça.

Ikkaku Madarame aurait du mourir sur un champ de bataille, debout, comme jadis le moine-guerrier Benkei.

Il aurait du avoir une mort de guerrier, douloureuse et sanglante ! Pas cette mort-_là_ !

Yumichika souffla lentement, afin de se calmer.

Mais à présent, il le comprenait, cela n'avait plus d'importance, tout comme la haine qu'il avait longtemps entretenue contre Kenpachi, en le croyant responsable de la mort de son ami.

Il prit son haori. _C'était toi qui aurais du le porter, Ikkaku. Pas moi._ Le passa sur ses épaules.

Il franchit la porte de la salle de réunion l'esprit en paix.

_Soutaicho-sama, salua-t-il.

SoiFon le toisa sans un mot.

_Capitaine Aisegawa. Prêt.

_A mourir._

ooOoo

Dans une pièce sombre, une silhouette ricanait.

_Tout était tellement fou. _

_Il était heureux que tout soit fou, parce que si plus rien n'avait de sens, alors il n'avait plus à réfléchir._

La porte s'ouvrit.

_Oh ? De la lumière sur son visage. Il était heureux qu'il y en ait, parce que la lumière était folle. Elle venait sans raison, pour éclairer tout le monde. Même les fous. _

Quelque chose fut déposé sur ses épaules.

_Un haori ? Huhuhu. On le renommait capitaine. Tellement trop fou. Il adorait ça._

On le redressa, et il put tenir sur ses jambes.

_On l'enlevait. Ca avait encore moins de sens que de l'enfermer. C'était encore plus fou, atrocement fou._

_Il avait envie de rire._

On le fit marcher. On le questionna. On était inquiet.

_On venait le chercher après tout ce temps. Ca y est, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il riait à gorge déployé._

_Soutaicho-sama, salua une voix à côté de lui.

_Ooooooh… le « on » avait un visage. Drôle. Superbement, horriblement drôle._

_Il aurait aimé avoir une bouche encore plus grande pour rire encore plus, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il en aurait presqu'été désolé, mais ça prouvait que rien n'avait de sens._

SoiFon plissa les yeux sans répondre.

_Un nouveau Soutaicho ? L'ancien était donc mort ? Peut-être assassiné… par elle ? _

_C'était tellement marrant ! _

_Tout était si marrant !_

_Capitaine Abarai. Prêt.

_A rire. _

ooOoo

Zaraki prit son zanpakuto avec un grand sourire.

Il allait se battre. Il adorait ça.

Il était content… enfin, presque.

Il aurait juste voulut que Yachiru soit là pour voir ça.

Le capitaine serra les dents, et fit un grand mouvement de son épée.

Il tuerait tous ceux qui avaient contribués à la mort de sa petite Yachiru.

_Il tuerait le Gotei._

_Pour Yachiru._

ooOoo

Kandi sifflota en attachant son zanpakuto derrière son épaule.

Elle réprima un tremblement, et secoua la tête.

Elle devait se calmer. Elle allait juste faire la guerre. Ce n'était qu'une bataille de plus.

_Oui, mais Haruka allait peut-être mourir…_

Non ! Songea-t-elle frénétiquement. Haruka ne mourrait pas ! Haruka était forte !

Et Haruka lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait vivante. Pour elles deux. Pour qu'elles vivent ensemble et soient heureuses.

Kandi sourit, et ravala sa peur.

_Haruka... tu as intérêt à survivre ! Je ne te le pardonnerais pas, sinon ! _

ooOoo

Rikichi, assis au fond de sa cellule, gémissait misérablement.

Il souffrait encore des blessures qu'on lui avait infligées quelques jours plus tôt, même si celles-ci commençaient à se résorber.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Maintenant que la douleur s'en allait, il ne cessait de repenser à Kiyone.

Kiyone, pour qui il s'était battu. Kiyone qui l'avait trahi…

_Pourquoi ? Sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi, Kiyone-san ?

Un rire léger retentit derrière lui, et la respiration de l'ancien espion se figea.

_Pitoyable, Rikichi-chan… tout simplement pitoyable, gloussa une voix qui ne lui était que trop connue.

Rikichi se mit à trembler.

_Non, murmura-t-il. Pas vous… pitié, pas vous…

Haruka s'approcha de lui et lui fit un grand sourire monstrueusement gentil.

_Et si, c'est moi. Tu es content, Rikichi-chan ? Je t'ai manquée ?

_Non… suffoqua le jeune homme. Je vous ais dit tout ce que je savais ! Vous aviez promit que vous ne me tortureriez plus ! J'ai tout dit ! TOUT ! T-

Il ne put continuer sa phrase qu'un bâillon était solidement attaché sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.

Haruka lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser les avertir… ça pourrirait mon plaisir.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

_Je ne suis pas là pour te torturer, Rikichi-chan, lui souffla-t-elle affectueusement.

_V… vraiment ? _Songea-t-il avec un tremblement.

Haruka acquiesça.

Sa langue sortit, et alla lécher la joue du jeune homme, qui frémit.

_Hmm, fit la shinigamie en fermant les yeux. Tu es plutôt bon… mais un peu fade. Il manque quelque chose.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, et leva un doigt, soudainement ravie.

_Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Rikichi poussa de petits cris hystèriques, qui ne s'entendirent pas, mais parurent grandement amuser Haruka, qui colla sa bouche contre le cou du prisonnier.

_Il manque du sang, souffla-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, elle enfonçait ses dents dans la chair tendre et nerveuse de l'ex-espion.

ooOoo

Haruka se leva, et passa un regard joyeux sur la silhouette décharnée de celui qui avait autrefois été Rikichi.

_Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais, murmura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Mais j'avais faim, et… eh bien, tu étais là, et je t'avais déjà gouté il y a quelques jours, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et continua :

_C'était un peu court –mais c'est bien aussi, ne te vexes pas ! C'est juste que parfois, j'aime prendre mon temps… un repas, ça se déguste, tu sais ? C'est comme le sexe…

Haruka eu un petit rire de contentement.

_Par contre, fit-elle, je dois te dire que même si tu étais bon, tu ne peux pas surpasser ma Kandi. Mère, par contre, était dégoutante, au contraire de Hiraoku.

Elle leva la main, et regarda son index droit, où une goutte de sang perlait. La jeune fille la porta à sa bouche, et le suça longuement.

Finalement, elle se détourna et déclara :

_Oui, vraiment, tu n'étais pas mauvais.

Haruka prit son zanpakuto, le remit à sa ceinture, et vérifia que ses vêtements n'étaient pas tâchés.

_Je me demande comment sera Père, souffla-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et, ravie, se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Elle allait se battre._

_Et ça s'annonçait tellement amusant !_

ooOoo

Kira, sans un mot, sortit de la tente.

Il était prêt depuis longtemps –son perfectionnisme l'y obligeait.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la tente de Kukkaku.

Les chefs devaient être réunis pour lancer l'attaque.

_Ensuite, ils iraient faire la guerre._

_La gagner._

ooOoo

Kukkaku inspira longuement, tachant de vider son esprit.

Elle devait se calmer.

Enfouir Kukkaku Shiba, la sœur qui pleurait son frère, la femme qui avait peur d'Haruka, l'identité qui avait des sentiments.

Elle n'était plus que la chef des rebelles. L'ennemie de la Soul Society.

La combattante.

Et elle partait en guerre.

ooOoo

Ukitake serra son poing.

_Que se passe-t-il, Ukitake-taicho ? Questionna Kiyone.

Son ancien capitaine lui sourit.

_J-je n'aime pas vraim-vraiment ne pas sa-savoir comment va se dérouler cette bataille, bégaya-t-il en maudissant sa voix.

La jeune fille lui sourit :

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, taicho ! Tout ira bien, j'en suis sure !

Ukitake soupira.

_J-je l'espère, Kiyone-san… je l'espère…

A quelques mètres de là, Stark croisa les bras.

Il se fichait de la guerre comme de son premier masque, mais l'air inquiet de _son_ compagnon (de la possessivité ? Où ça ?) l'embêtait.

L'espada ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander conseil à Lilynette –et se recevoir une claque en réponse-, mais elle n'était plus là.

La douleur non plus, d'ailleurs.

Stark rouvrit les yeux. Lilynette lui avait fait un ultime cadeau en faisant disparaître la douleur et sa solitude.

Il devait la remercier, et remercier Ukitake.

Même si cela impliquait de se battre.

L'homme s'accouda contre le mur, et commença à réfléchir.

Il ne laisserait pas la guerre abîmer encore plus Ukitake, qui commençait tout juste à retrouver sa voix.

Il ne laisserait _personne_ prendre à nouveau les mots de son compagnon.

A quelque prix que ce fut.

ooOoo

Isane ferma les yeux.

Dehors, la guerre faisait rage.

Elle savait que même eux, cachés dans ce coin de paix, n'y échapperaient pas.

Aucune importance.

Isane était déjà loin de tout cela, très loin.

Elle était avec Unohana.

_Patience, Unohana-taicho. Bientôt, je vous rejoindrais… bientôt. _

_Promis._

ooOoo

_Que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, les hommes tremblent._

_Ils vont se battre pour ce en quoi ils croient –ou ne croient pas._

_Ils savent qu'il y aura du sang, des morts et de la douleur._

_Après tout, c'est la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? _

ooOoo

Kukkaku, en première ligne, leva la main.

Derrière elle, les rangées de shinigamis s'immobilisèrent, attentifs.

La jeune femme montra trois doigts, et différents hommes relayèrent le signe pour que tous puissent le voir.

Kira, à côté d'elle, hocha la tête, la main sur son zanpakuto.

Kukkaku baissa un doigt.

La foule frémit. Ils étaient tous à deux doigts de la guerre.

Au sens propre comme figuré.

Kukkaku baissa un autre doigt, et Kandi, dans la quatrième ligne, déglutit.

Haruka lui fit un sourire.

_Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Kandi sentit le nœud de son estomac se détendre un peu, et sourit à sa compagne.

Oui. Tout irait bien.

Kukkaku baissa le dernier doigt.

Silencieux comme des loups, les rebelles entrèrent dans la cours en face d'eux.

_C'était la guerre._

ooOoo

SoiFon tendit la main, et Hisagi y déposer une feuille.

La jeune femme le regarda, et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Ils ont bougé, murmura-t-elle. Envoyez la première vague.

_Bien, Soutaicho-sama.

Il disparut en shunpo, et SoiFon resta seule.

_Phase 1, activée._

ooOoo

Kira sortit son zanpakuto.

_Ils sont là, prévint-il à voix basse.

Kukkaku hocha la tête et dégaina son épée.

L'instant d'après, une centaine de shinigamis arrivaient en hurlant.

La jeune femme cracha par terre, et fit signe à ses troupes de s'élancer vers l'ennemi.

Les deux armées se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre dans un grand bruit de colère désespérée.

Haruka hurla, folle de joie.

_C'est partit ! S'exclama-t-elle en tranchant une tête.

ooOoo

SoiFon mit sa tête entre ses mains, le regard rivé sur l'échiquier en face d'elle.

C'était une invention d'Akon, à partir d'un prototype mis au point par Urahara Kisuke : toutes les pièces représentaient le reiatsu de chaque soldat, ami ou ennemi, et bougeait en fonction de leur propriétaire.

Et, comme prévue, les pièces « amis » se faisaient décimer.

_Ordonnez aux shinigamis de reculer, dit-elle à Hisagi, derrière elle.

_A vos ordres, Soutaicho-sama.

ooOoo

_Ils se retirent ! Beugla un rebelle. On a gagné !

Les soldats du Gotei reculaient, tout en se défendant pitoyablement, massacrés par leurs ennemis.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment derrière eux, et les rebelles allaient les suivre, quand…

_STOP ! Hurla Kira.

A ses côtés, Kukkaku s'était raidie.

_Ce n'est pas normal, fit-elle en battant des paupières. Ca ne peut pas être aussi facile !

_C'est un piège, fit sombrement le jeune homme blond.

ooOoo

_Ils ont deviné, lança SoiFon en voyant que les pièces ennemies ne bougeaient plus.

_Que devons-nous faire, Soutaicho-sama ? Questionna Hisagi.

_Faites venir la deuxième vague.

_Phase 2, activée._

ooOoo

_Préparez-vous ! Hurla Kukkaku. On est tombé dans un piège ! Tous sur vos gardes !

Les shinigamis obéirent, et Kira pinça les lèvres.

_On est en territoire ennemi, marmonna-t-il. Il faut s'attendre à tout.

Soudain, un grand bruit autour d'eux retentit.

_Kami-sama, balbutia un homme. Ils sont des milliers !

_Ca tombe bien ! Fit Haruka. On est pareil !

Les rebelles bombèrent la poitrine et brandirent leurs épées.

La véritable bataille commençait.

ooOoo

SoiFon fronça les sourcils en voyant une dizaine de pièces déchiqueter l'armée de shinigamies.

_Ce sont les officiers, cracha-t-elle. Ils sont trop forts pour nos simples soldats.

Hisagi hocha la tête.

_Dois-je envoyer les capitaines ? Demanda-t-il.

_Omaeda ! Lança SoiFon.

_Oui, Soutaicho-sama ? Interrogea une voix sortie de nulle part.

Hisagi retint un sursaut, et darda son regard sur la silhouette lourde du nouveau capitaine de la seconde division.

_Appelle les capitaines. Fais les venir, je dois leur faire part du troisième mouvement.

Elle eu un rictus impatient.

_Et de leurs cibles.

_Phase 3, activée._

ooOoo

Kukkaku transperça un shinigami, sauvant la vie à Kira, qui la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Soudain, ils se raidirent.

Une énorme vague de reiatsu s'installa sur le champ de bataille.

_Au nom du Soutaicho, fit Hitsugaya en s'avança, il a été décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour de votre mort.

Il brandit son épée.

_Bankai.

ooOoo

Zaraki sentit son sourire s'agrandir.

Il s'avança sur le champ de bataille, tuant négligemment tous ceux qui tentaient de l'attaquer, et lança à Hitsugaya :

_Alors gamin, c'est toi mon adversaire ?

_Non.

Zaraki grogna, et fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter un coup de sabre.

_Yumichaka, grogna-t-il.

Son ancien subordonné lui sourit.

_Bonjour, Zaraki-taicho.

Il se mit en garde.

_Prêt pour un petit combat ?

Zaraki ricana :

_Toujours !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

ooOoo

Nanao cherchait frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Où était le Traître ? Celui qu'elle devait tuer ?

Son zanpakuto sortit, elle regardait les combats, sans y prendre part.

Elle tuerait Ukitake. Elle le tuerait

_Ukitake ! Où es-t…

Elle s'effondra.

Haruka haussa un sourcil et passa sa langue sur la lame de son zanpakuto.

_Dégoutant, jeta-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et replongea dans la bataille.

ooOoo

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux, et para une attaque de Kukkaku.

_Vous ne me vaincrez pas, dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas de taille, Kukkaku Shiba.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et esquiva un jet de glace.

Soudain, le jeune capitaine cligna des yeux, et un peu de sang coula le long de son épaule.

Kandi sourit, et se mit en garde.

_J'vais pas faire ma galante, Hitsugaya-san, alors je viens vous rejoindre ! Clama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et Kandi brandit son zanpakuto.

Elle consulta Kukkaku du regard et, ensemble, les deux femmes se jetèrent sur le capitaine.

ooOoo

Kira regarda son sabre, puis son opposant.

Akon gloussa, et sortit le sien.

_Bankai, souffla le jeune homme blond.

Immédiatement, l'air devint plus lourd, et Akon se mit à suffoquer.

_Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-il.

_La densité des corps autour de moi, répondit Kira, est entièrement sous mon contrôle.

Il claqua des doigts.

_Multiplication par trois. Stade 1. _

_Activé._

Akon –et la dizaine de shinigamis autour de lui- s'écrasa au sol, et il y eu un claquement très net venant de son cou.

Kira baissa la main.

Un gloussement retentit dans l'air.

_Je blaaaaaaague !

Akon se releva et sortit son sabre.

Kira soupira. Il leva la main.

_Multiplication par six. Stade 2._

_Activé._

ooOoo

Haruka enfonça son zanpakuto dans le ventre d'un shinigami, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Derrière elle, une silhouette éclata de rire.

_Tout était tellement fou ! _

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna.

_Et cette fille aussi était folle ! Il l'avait vu dés le début : elle était tellement trop folle ! _

Haruka sourit.

_Elle était aussi folle que lui ! _

Renji brandit son zanpakuto.

_Il aimait tellement ça ! _

_Il était tellement content ! _

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui, le même sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Renji l'accueillit en riant.

Ils se battirent, heureux.

_Monstrueusement heureux._

ooOoo

Yumichaka s'écroula au sol.

Il ferma les yeux, et un souffla s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Mer…ci, Zaraki… taicho…

Sans un mot, Kenpachi retira son épée du corps de l'homme, qui se raidit dans un ultime spasme.

Le guerrier se détourna, et repartit dans la bataille.

_Va rejoindre Yachiru et Madarame._

_Moi, j'ai à faire ici._

ooOoo

Kandi s'écroula sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

_Ma jambe… putain, ma jambe ! _

Elle tendit une main hésitante vers son genou, mais ne rencontra qu'une surface gelée.

Sa jambe gauche toute entière était gelée, et il suffirait d'un seul choc pour la briser.

Soudain, une forme la prit, et la jeune fille sentit qu'elle shunpotait.

Kukkaku la déposa contre le mur, et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

_J'y retourne. Restes-là, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle disparut, et Kandi resta seule.

Elle tremblait.

Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de son visage, et elle poussa une plainte de désespoir.

Elle aurait du savoir qu'elle n'était pas de taille face au prodige de la Soul Society ! Mais, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle avait voulue se mesurer à lui, sans prendre en compte les conséquences.

Résultat ?

_Ma jambe… est morte._

Kandi enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle avait mal, elle avait peur, et elle allait mourir.

Sans revoir Haruka.

_Tiens donc, siffla une voix. Une petite rebelle abandonnée…

La respiration de Kandi se figea.

_Non…_

Elle leva les yeux, et un shinigami leva son zanpakuto :

_Meurs, sale tra-

L'homme s'immobilisa, et du sang sortit de sa bouche.

_Pas touche à ma Kandi ! Clama une voix familière.

_Ha… Haruka ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

Le shinigami s'écroula, et Haruka fit un sourire rassurant à sa compagne.

_Tout va bien, Kandi ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se rapprochant.

La rebelle s'aperçut alors de la jambe gelée de la shinigamie, et Kandi sentit ses lèvres trembler.

_Je suis désolée, Haruka… je suis… je suis infirme, maintenant, bégaya-t-elle.

_Shhh, murmura Haruka.

Elle se mit à genoux devant Kandi, et passa une main douce sur son visage. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ma Kandi, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'aime, tu sais.

La jeune femme battit des paupières.

_Mais, ma jambe…

Haruka déposa ses lèvres sur son front :

_On va soigner ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Et avec ou sans jambe, tu es toujours la femme de ma vie.

Kandi sourit.

_Je t'aime, Haruka, souffla-t-elle.

_Moi aussi, Kandi.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, avant que Kandi ne s'évanouisse, vaincu par l'effort et ses blessures.

_Ses blessures…_

Le regard d'Haruka se porta sur la large plaie ouverte sur le bras droit de la jeune fille inconsciente.

Elle sourit chaleureusement, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle se pencha, et lécha longuement le sang qui jaillissait de la blessure.

Une fois que le bras de Kandi fut vierge de sang, elle se releva, et passa un pouce sur ses lèvres.

_Je vous aime, ton sang et toi, Kandi.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Je vous aime tellement que je pourrais vous dévorer tout de suite, si je n'avais pas autant envie de prendre mon temps.

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa compagne.

_Je vais te déguster, Kandi, parce que tu es la femme de ma vie. Je resterais à tes côtés toute ta vie, et je me nourrirais de toi. Toujours.

Elle rougit.

_Si on m'avait dit que je dirais des choses aussi romantiques en temps de guerre… _

Quelqu'un cracha à terre.

Haruka se retourna.

_Sale monstre !

La jeune fille fit un large sourire à son père.

_Bonjour, Père. Quelle magnifique journée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

ooOoo

_Tous les pions sont en plein combat, annonça Hisagi. Dois-je me présenter sur le champ de bataille ?

SoiFon secoua la tête.

_Vous n'êtes pas nécessaire là-bas.

_Bien, Soutaicho-sama.

La jeune femme posa sa tête entre ses mains, et regarda les pions bouger, dans un grand désordre organisé.

Ses yeux passèrent de celui de Kukkaku Shiba, qui affrontait à l'aide d'une dizaine de shinigamis Hitsugaya Toshiro, puis sur la silhouette, inanimée, de Renji Abarai, pour enfin se poser sur deux pions, un peu à l'écart des autres.

_Ce sont les Matsuri ? Questionna Hisage.

SoiFon acquiesça.

_Haruka et Akihiko Matsuri.

Hisagi ferma les yeux.

_Vous les avez fait se rencontrer exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

SoiFon eu un petit sourire.

_Haruka Matsuri était un problème qu'il fallait urgemment régler. Son père était le mieux placé pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Le capitaine de la neuvième division hocha la tête.

_Oui, Soutaicho-sama.

ooOoo

Haruka fit un grand sourire à son père, et porta son zanpakuto à sa bouche, pour lécher le sang qui y perlait.

_Hmm, fit-elle. Tu as un peu le même gout qu'Hiraoku –forcément, c'est génétique.

Akihiko serra les dents.

_Je ne tolérerais pas que tu prononces son nom ! Hurla-t-il.

Haruka ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Pourquoi donc, Père ?

_JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE !

Akihiko leva son sabre, et invoqua son shikai.

Immédiatement, un marteau vint se nicher au creux de sa main, et des éclairs crépitèrent autour de lui.

Haruka gloussa.

_Je me souviens du marteau ! Tu nous faisais jouer avec quand on était petit, Hiraoku et moi !

Son père émit un borborygme incompréhensible, et chargea la jeune femme, qui le regardait arriver, toujours souriante.

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparut.

_Shunpo_, eu le temps de penser Akihiko avant qu'un zanpakuto ne vienne découper sa joue.

Le capitaine s'écarta rapidement, et fixa rageusement sa fille.

_Du calme, Père, enfin ! S'écria-t-elle avec une moue de tragédienne. Tu ne veux donc pas déguster cet instant ?

Elle évita une nouvelle attaque.

_Mère et Hiraoku non plus ne voulaient pas, marmonna Haruka, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Alors comme je voulais quand même leur faire plaisir, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait, je me suis dépêchée.

_TAIS-TOI !

Akihiko vit rouge et pointa son marteau.

Un énorme éclair en jaillit, et vint frapper le mur à côté d'Haruka.

Elle sourit.

_Tu ne peux même plus viser correctement, Père. C'est dommage… je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu te calmes !

Le capitaine poussa un cri inarticulé et se rua vers la jeune femme.

_Valse avec les ombres, _Meeka no gen'sou._

Akihiko s'interrompit brusquement, et se sentit poussé contre le mur.

_Tu vois, fit chaleureusement Haruka. Moi, j'arrive à viser, parce que je suis calme. C'est important ça, tu sais ?

L'énorme queue de métal attachée au bas de son dos frémit, et enfonça encore plus l'homme dans la pierre.

Akihiko baissa les yeux vers la pointe de métal qui lui transperçait l'estomac, et gémit.

_Sale… monstre… cracha-t-il.

Haruka rit, et retira son shikai du ventre de son père.

Elle fit venir l'extrémité à elle, et passa la langue sur le métal rougie par le sang du capitaine.

_Mére, Hiraoku et toi m'avaient successivement affronté, et aucun de vous ne m'as battu, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de son géniteur. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa tête, et se pencha à son oreille.

_Parce que vous n'étiez pas _résolus_, chuchota-t-elle.

Akihiko se raidit, et Haruka laissa échapper un petit rire ravi.

_Aucun de vous n'a voulu me battre, parce que j'étais reliée à vous par le sang. Malgré tout ce que vous m'aviez fait, votre stupide bêtise qui vous empêchait de voir que _notre_ cause était la meilleure, et toute votre haine, vous n'avez pas pu.

Elle se pourlécha les lèvres.

_Vous n'avez pas pu, chantonna-t-elle. Et tout ça à cause du _sang_.

Son père grogna, alors que la jeune fille poursuivait :

_C'est bête, pas vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais moi, je peux. Et c'est aussi à cause du sang.

Haruka approcha son visage du cou de son père.

_Moi, je suis résolu, parce que le sang me donne de la résolution. J'adooooooore le sang ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et puis j'adore Kandi-chan, aussi ! Et notre cause !

Elle sourit.

_Toute cette agitation m'a donné faim… tu permets ? Questionna-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, Haruka mordait le cou de son père.

ooOoo

Kukkaku, épuisée, para un coup d'Histugaya.

Elle allait succomber.

ooOoo

Kira trancha le bras d'Akon qui, en ricanant, en fit repousser un aussitôt.

Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus.

ooOoo

Kenpachi grogna en abattant Omaeda, et porta une main à son cou.

Il la retira pleine de sang, et sa vue commença à se brouiller.

ooOoo

Haruka se détacha de son père, reput. Une douleur la prit au ventre, et Akihiko ricana faiblement, avant de laisser échapper son dernier soupir.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le zanpakuto qui avait transpercé sa hanche.

Elle avait mal.

ooOoo

Les rebelles commençaient à céder. Ils étaient moins nombreux, et les capitaines avaient fait beaucoup trop de dégâts dans leurs rangs.

Ils firent un pas en arrière.

ooOoo

Ukitake se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, soudainement.

ooOoo

Un jeune homme, sur le champ de bataille, déglutit.

_On n'y arrivera jamais, murmura-t-il.

Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme tous ses amis, qu'il avait vu tomber les uns après les autres.

Délaissant son adversaire, il se détourna.

Commença à courir.

ooOoo

Les rebelles se regardèrent entre eux.

Ils virent Kukkaku, affronter courageusement Hitsugaya.

Zaraki, succomber à son hémorragie.

Kira, alourdir la pesanteur.

Ils virent un jeune homme qui courait.

Ils l'imitèrent.

ooOoo

_On y arrivera jamais, hoqueta Kukkaku en rejoignant Kira.

L'ancien capitaine acquiesça.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux derrière un mur, reiatsu soigneusement camouflé –mais ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs ennemis ne les rattrapent.

_Il ne nous reste qu'une centaine d'hommes. On n'est pas de taille !

Kira ferma les yeux, et ordonna :

_Fais passer le message à tous les soldats : on se retire. Maintenant. Dis-leurs de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on les contacte.

Pâle comme la mort, la jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle se leva, et l'homme ajouta brusquement :

_Une fois que se sera fait, on se retrouve chez Ukitake. Bonne chance.

Kukkaku ne répondit pas. Elle disparut.

Kira resta seul.

Quelque chose de chaud coula le long de ses joues.

ooOoo

_La silhouette, plaquée contre le mur, croisa les bras._

_Hisagi ouvrit les yeux, et disparut._

_Il devait rapporter au Soutaicho que la cachette du Traitre Ukitake Jyushiro était sur le point d'être trouvé._

ooOoo

Haruka passa une main sur son ventre, et la retira pleine de sang.

Elle porta un doigt à sa bouche, et le suça longuement.

_Ooooh… je suis dégeulasse_, s'amusa-t-elle.

_Ha… Haruka ? Fit une voix faible.

_Tu es réveillée, Kandi ? Sourit Haruka. Tant mieux. Il faut qu'on parte.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières.

_Mais… la guerre…

_On continuera le combat plus tard, répondit sa compagne en souriant gentiment. Même si ça me brise le cœur –tu sais combien j'aime botter des culs.

Kandi rit faiblement, et Haruka l'entoura de ses bras pour la soulever, sans prêter attention à sa blessure qui la tiraillait.

_On va aller dans un endroit sur, dit-elle avec un air rassurant. D'accord ?

La shinigamie acquiesça, et Haruka se concentra.

L'instant d'après, elles disparaissaient. Le vent souffla.

_Il avait le gout du sang._

ooOoo

SoiFon écouta Hisagi faire son rapport.

_Tous les capitaines sont morts, exceptés les dénommés Histugaya, Akon et moi-même.

_Même Omaeda ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division hocha la tête, et la jeune femme grogna.

_Abruti. Comment as-tu osé mourir sans mon consentement ? _

_Nous avons également repéré la cachette d'Ukitake Jyushiro. Il s'agit de l'endroit où se sont réfugiés les chefs de la rébellion.

Immédiatement, SoiFon se redressa, attentive.

_Nous pouvons lancer une attaque tout de suite, Soutaicho-sama, suggéra Hisagi. Ils seront vulnérables et nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la commandante.

_Exact, fit-elle. Hisagi !

_Oui, Soutaicho-sama ?

_Appelle nos hommes, et dis leurs de regagner leurs quartiers. Fais venir les capitaines restant ici.

Elle se leva, et attrapa son haori de Soutaicho.

_Nous partons.

Hisagi s'inclina.

_A vos ordres, Soutaicho-sama.

ooOoo

Stark murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil, et attrapa l'unique bras d'Ukitake pour le serrer contre lui.

L'ancien capitaine leva les yeux au ciel.

_Shunsui… j'ai l'impression de devenir une peluche._

Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son compagnon, et alla même jusqu'à poser une main sur la veste de l'espada.

Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs… du temps où Stark n'était que son malade, et lui une sorte de pervers voyeur qui venait lui caresser le visage en cachette.

Hem.

_Dis comme ça, ça fait franchement bizarre, non, Shunsui ? _

L'ex-capitaine secoua la tête, et soupira.

Il avait une boule au creux de l'estomac, que même la présence apaisante de Stark ne pouvait enlever.

_Ukitake-taicho !

Kiyone fit irruption dans la pièce soudainement paniquée.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.

_A la porte… Shiba-san… Kira-san… Ils… mauvais état… problème… hoqueta la jeune fille.

Ukitake se leva brusquement, réveillant Stark, qui bougonna.

Sans écouter les récriminations de son compagnon, l'homme se précipita à la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Kukkaku lui fit un pauvre sourire, et tomba sur lui, évanouit.

Kira, l'air grave, s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, et lâcha :

_Ukitake, on a… on a perdu la guerre.

L'instant d'après il s'écroulait au sol, épuisé.

Jyushiro sentit quelque chose se détruire en lui.

_Ils avaient perdus la guerre. _

_Ils allaient tous mourir. _

_C'était fini._

ooOoo

Haruka sourit chaleureusement à Kandi alors qu'elles atterrissaient devant la maison d'Ukitake.

Elle toqua à la porte, et un homme aux cheveux blancs vint lui ouvrir.

_Bonjour ! Chuis Haruka Matsuri, une amie ! Assura la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Et elle, c'est ma Kandi. Faut la soigner !

L'homme cligna des yeux :

_Euh…

Haruka entra dans la maison sans lui prêter attention, et déposa le corps de Kandi sur un lit, après avoir enfoncé une des portes.

_Salut, Kiyone-chan ! Fit-elle amicalement à l'ancienne espionne, qui arrivait, affolée. Kukkaku-chan et Izuru-chan sont déjà arrivés, j'imagine ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et Haruka caressa doucement les cheveux de Kandi, qui battit des paupières.

_Tout va bien, Kandi, assura-t-elle. On est en sécurité.

_Je crains que non, fit la voix d'Ukitake.

Il avait sortie son zanpakuto, et fit signe à Kiyone et Haruka de faire de même.

Stark arriva, et soupira.

_Ca va devenir chiant, prévint-il.

ooOoo

**_Ukitake Jyushiro ! Rebelles ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Sortez de cette maison ! **Ordonna une voix sèche, venue de l'extérieur.

Les quatre silhouettes se regardèrent.

Haruka leur fit un grand sourire rassurant, et ils lui en firent un en retour.

_On va botter des culs, les gars ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille relégua sa blessure au second plan, ainsi que son inquiétude pour Kandi (et son sang). La cause d'abord.

Elle sortit son zanpakuto.

Ensemble, les quatre survivants encore conscients –Kukkaku, Kira et Kandi dormaient tous à l'intérieur-, allèrent hors de la maison.

SoiFon leur fit un sourire.

Autour d'elle, les trois capitaines restant, en bankai.

Derrière eux, une centaine d'assassins.

ooOoo

Ukitake grogna.

_Shunsui… on est dans la merde._

Il regarda son zanpakuto, qu'il tenait de son unique main.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir redire ces mots un jour, tu sais. Ils sont synonymes de beaucoup trop de choses que je n'aime pas. _

_Mais pour le moment, les souvenirs n'ont rien à faire ici. Alors…_

L'homme raffermit sa poigne sur son zanpakuto.

Pour la paix.

Pour ses amis.

Pour sa voix.

_Pour Stark._

_Bankai.

ooOoo

SoiFon dégaina son zanpakuto.

Aussitôt, les assassins se jetèrent sur les quatre rebelles.

Ils ne les atteignirent pas, et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Leurs cous craquèrent, et ils s'immobilisèrent, à moitié enfoncés dans la terre.

Kira baissa la main, et son zanpakuto se reforma à côté de lui.

_Kira-san ? S'étonna Kiyone. Mais…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car SoiFon avait poussé un reniflement méprisant.

_Quel dommage que vous soyez passé du mauvais côté de la barrière, articula-t-elle. Vous auriez pu être un grand capitaine, Kira-san.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et un sourire vint ourler les lèvres de la Soutaicho.

_Quel dommage, également, que vous ayez utilisé toute votre énergie dans cette dernière attaque. Vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité à cette bataille, à présent.

Elle leva la main.

Les trois capitaines dégainèrent leurs zanpakutos, et se jetèrent sur les cinq rebelles.

Ukitake serra les dents.

_Ca n'allait pas être facile…_

ooOoo

Kira fut le premier à tomber. Epuisé par son attaque, il ne put éviter la faucille d'Hisagi.

Il s'écroula à terre et ne bougea plus. Hisagi ne perdit pas de temps à l'achever.

ooOoo

Haruka le suivit de prés, vaincue par sa blessure et son envie de sang.

Elle tendit la main vers la maison.

_Kan… di… ton… sang… besoin de ton… sang…_

Un coup de pied d'Akon l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur, où elle s'écrasa misérablement.

ooOoo

Kiyone fut la troisième : contre le bankai d'Hitsugaya, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle vomit une gerbe de sang et s'évanouit.

ooOoo

Ukitake sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de sa subordonnée gisant à terre.

Une immense colère monta en lui, et il serra les dents. Une voile rouge lui tomba sur les yeux.

Hitsugaya se tourna vers lui, et cligna des yeux.

Lentement, il s'écroula, et une mare de sang s'étendit autour de lui.

Ukitake retira son sabre de son corps, et battit des paupières.

_Kami-sama, Shunsui… qu'ais-je fais ? _

Des images d'Hitsugaya lui revinrent en tête, et son cœur rata un battement.

_Ben alors, Ukitake-kun ? C'est pas le moment de rêvasser !

Akon éclata de rire, et commença à attaquer.

Sans un regard de plus pour le petit capitaine à terre, Ukitake replongea dans le combat.

ooOoo

Stark serra les dents.

Il affrontait un homme aux cheveux noirs dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, et son manque d'exercice ces derniers mois commençait à se faire sentir.

Il grimaça lorsque l'une des faucilles du capitaine lui déchira l'épaule, et contre-attaqua à l'aide de son zanpakuto.

_Pourquoi ne libérez-vous pas votre épée ? Questionna calmement Hisagi.

Stark ne répondit pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

ooOoo

SoiFon observa le combat.

Les rebelles –qui n'étaient plus que deux- allaient être vaincus. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle soupira.

SoiFon détestait perdre du temps.

C'est pourquoi elle prit son zanpakuto, et décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

_Pique l'ennemi jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi.

ooOoo

Ukitake encaissa une attaque d'Akon, et répliqua, en égratignant la peau du capitaine, qui eu un gloussement méprisant.

_C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Fit-il. Tch… vous êtes vraiment un déchet, Ukitake Jyushiro.

L'ancien capitaine ne répondit pas, concentré.

_Regardez-vous ! Poursuivit l'homme en éclatant de rire. Vieux, manchot, désespéré… vous n'avez plus rien d'un shinigami !

Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Une ouverture ! _

Plongé dans son délire arrogant, Akon ne vit rien venir.

Ukitake se jeta sur lui, et son sabre allait se planter dans le cœur du savant, lorsque…

_Crève, chien, ordonna SoiFon froidement.

Quelque chose de froid se planta dans le dos d'Ukitake, qui se raidit.

A quelques mètres de là, Stark hurla.

ooOoo

_L'arme de la femme s'était plantée dans le dos d'Ukitake._

_Stark ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait juste un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment._

_Son compagnon allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher._

_Mais il affrontait déjà un ennemi, et il ne pouvait pas libérer son zanpakuto… _

_Il vit avec effroi l'aiguille dorée de la femme se rapprocher de l'endroit exact où elle s'était plantée une fraction de seconde auparavant. Il se mit à hurler._

_NON._

_Il ne permettrait plus qu'on lui prenne ce qui lui était cher._

_Il était le primera espada. _

_ET IL LES TUERAIT TOUS._

_POUR SON COMPAGNON._

_Stark leva son zanpakuto vers le ciel._

_Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Plus jamais._

__Dépèce, Los Lobos ! _

ooOoo

SoiFon allait frapper quand une immense explosion la heurta.

Une vague de reiatsu surpuissante l'étouffa, et elle se mit à suffoquer.

_Qu…

_**Vous avez voulu prendre mon compagnon.**

Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle.

Au loin, les cendres d'Akon et Hisagi se firent éparpiller d'un coup de vent.

SoiFon leva sa main, et cracha :

_Bank-

Il y eu un craquement sourd, et la jeune femme hurla.

La silhouette rouvrit son poing, laissant voir une masse de chair et d'os, qui avait autrefois été un bras.

**_Vous avez voulu me laisser seul.**

Une main se saisit de la gorge de SoiFon, qui grimaça en sentant qu'elle manqua d'air.

**_Vous avez voulu le tuer. **

La prise sur son cou se resserra.

_**Et pour cela…**

SoiFon voulu hurler. Elle ne put pas.

_**VOUS MOURREZ.**

Autour de la jeune femme, tout devint noir.

Elle mourut sans le savoir.

ooOoo

Ukitake battit des paupières. Il s'aperçut qu'il était par terre.

_Je me suis évanouit ? Quand ? _

Soudain, tout lui revint : la bataille, Akon, et l'aiguille qui lui rentrait dans le dos.

_La bataille ! Que…_

Il regarda autour de lui. Les corps de Kira, Haruka et Kiyone étaient disséminés un peu partout. Respiraient-ils ?

_Ils sont vivants, le rassura une voix.

Ukitake leva les yeux, et vit Kukkaku, sa pipe à la bouche. Elle semblait encore très faible, et sa main tremblait.

_Bon travail, mon ami, lui dit-elle.

L'ancien capitaine sentit sa respiration s'arrêter.

_Est-ce que…

Kukkaku acquiesça.

_Vous avez gagné. La guerre est finie, Ukitake. On a vaincu.

L'homme sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. _Ils avaient gagnés._

_Tu as vu, Shunsui ? On l'a fait ! On a gagné la guerre ! _

Il s'immobilisa. Lorsqu'il avait fait le décompte des corps, il en avait manqué un.

Stark.

Où était-il ?

Paniqué, il agrippa la jambe de Kukkaku, qui sembla comprendre son interrogation. Elle leva le doigt.

_Il se repose à l'ombre.

Ukitake se leva, vacilla, mais réussit à tenir sur ses jambes.

Il se mit à marcher vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué son amie, et vit une silhouette brune, debout.

Avant même qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que se soit, deux bras le serraient à l'en étouffer.

_Je t'aime, souffla Stark.

Ukitake ferma les yeux. Il se sentait complet.

Il n'était plus seul.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Au loin, le soleil se leva.

_Ils avaient changé le monde._

ooOoo

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

Kukkaku croisa les jambes, et posa le rapport qu'elle tenait sur la table.

Kira, à ses côtés, lui sourit.

_Des problèmes pour la reconstruction ? Demanda-t-il.

_M'en parle pas ! Gémit la jeune femme. C'est horrible, ces ouvriers sont fainéants au possible !

L'homme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et Kukkaku la saisit distraitement, provoquant un pincement dans le cœur du capitaine.

_Bonjour bonjour, Kukkaku-chan ! Fit une voix joyeuse. Salut, Izuru-chan ! Ca boume ?

Haruka sourit largement aux deux jeunes gens et, sans prêter attention à leur trouble, continua :

_Juste pour vous dire que j'ai fini avec les prisonniers ! Il n'y aura plus de mouvement de révolte _du tout_ ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kukkaku hocha doucement la tête.

_Je vois, souffla-t-elle.

_Je les laisse en vie ? Questionna Haruka.

La nouvelle Soutaicho déglutit.

_Non, ordonna-t-elle.

_Okay !

Haruka fit une parodie de salut militaire, et tourna les talons avec un rire joyeux.

_Comment se porte Kandi ? Interrogea soudainement Kira.

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit chaleureusement à l'homme :

__Délicieusement_ bien, merci, répondit-elle. Elle a un nouveau fauteuil roulant, et elle avance bien dans ses études de médecin ! Bientôt, elle deviendra la capitaine de la quatrième division, j'en suis sure !

Elle partit avec une exclamation ravie, son haori de capitaine de la seconde division flottant au rythme de ses pas.

Kukkaku et Kira restèrent seuls. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, avant que la jeune femme ne relance la conversation :

_Et Ukitake ? Est-ce que Kiyone-san a eu de ses nouvelles ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

_Aucune. A croire qu'ils ne sont plus à la Soul Society…

La Soutaicho soupira, le regard soudainement très las.

L'instant d'après, elle s'était maîtrisée, et s'attaquait de nouveau aux rapports.

Il fallait reconstruire le Seireitei, en meilleur. Sur des bases saines.

_Sur une mare de sang._

Kira ferma les yeux, et sortit silencieusement de la salle.

ooOoo

Les deux silhouettes toquèrent à la porte d'une petite boutique, dans une rue perdue que plus aucun esprit n'avait empruntée depuis des générations.

Un homme roux, le visage marqué par la méfiance, leur ouvrit.

_Kurosaki-kun ? Fit l'une des silhouettes.

L'homme acquiesça et s'effaça pour les faire rentrer.

Les deux personnes le suivirent jusqu'à une large pièce, où une quinzaine de personnes prenaient le thé.

A leur arrivée, il y eu un silence général.

_Que faites-vous là, Ukitake-taicho ? Interrogea Shinji en mettant la main sur son zanpakuto.

_Et vous, Stark-dono ? Poursuivit Kisuke sous un faux sourire.

Le couple se regarda, puis vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du marchand.

_Nous sommes venus vivre, déclarèrent-ils unanimement.

Kisuke sourit.

_Asseyez-vous, en ce cas, dit-il. Un peu de thé ?

Ukitake hocha la tête, et s'assit, la main de Stark dans la sienne.

Oui, ils étaient venus vivre.

Enfin…

ooOoo

_Une silhouette enfonça une vieille porte vermoulue d'un coup de pied._

__Les gars ! C'est bon, c'est ouvert ! Beugla l'homme. _

_Trois autres personnes, armées de grands sacs vides, entrèrent à sa suite dans la maison –abandonnée depuis longtemps._

_Ils se séparèrent, et allèrent individuellement fouiller chaque pièce, pillant sans délicatesse les objets qui s'y trouvaient, fouillant dans les souvenirs et salissant le passé de la demeure._

_L'un d'entre eux entra dans le bureau, fit un feu dans la cheminée, et commença à enlever les tiroirs des meubles, jetant dans les flammes tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas._

_Avec un haussement de sourcil, il posa la main sur un livre à la couverture marron, plein de poussière._

_Le titre, avec le temps, était devenu illisible, et seul le doré de quelques lettres persistait contre l'usure des années._

_L'homme prit l'ouvrage, tourna les pages et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas lire._

_Il balança le livre au feu, et retourna à son pillage._

_Les flammes parcoururent la couverture de cuir, pour s'en nourrir. Bientôt, le rêve d'un homme, qui avait suscité tant de sang, de douleurs et de morts, ne fut plus que cendres grisâtres parmi cendres grisâtres._

_Et plus personne ne se souvenait d'Ukitake Jyushiro, ni même de la voix qu'il avait tant voulu faire entendre pour changer le monde. _

_Game Over_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plu... merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusque là !

Tout est à Tite sauf :

L'histoire, Haruka, Akihiko, Sakura (ça, c'est à moi), Kandi, Hana, Hiraoku (à Tinette -elle va me tuer vu ce que j'ai fait d'eux)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
